Sang pour Sang
by Azzarine
Summary: Le combat faisait rage depuis plus d'une demi-heure. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, aveuglant les combattants des deux camps. Des cris de rage, des hurlements de douleur... Maintenant, venez lire la suite ! HP/DM - CHAP 9 EN LIGNE - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui est écrite depuis très longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais pu continuer au-delà du chapitre 9. J'avais attaqué un chapitre 10 mais je n'ai plus trouvée l'inspi pour le continuer donc j'ai terminé l'histoire a la fin du chapitre 9. Mais tout de suite, voici le premier. Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, vous en avez l'habitude maintenant et ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Même si vous aimez pas, hein !

Bonne lecture !

Phénix

.

* * *

**Pairing : HP/DM**

**Rating : M (pour plus de sûreté)**

.

.

**SANG POUR SANG**

_Le combat faisait rage depuis plus d'une demi-heure. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, aveuglant les combattants des deux camps. Des cris de rage, des hurlements de douleur, des sifflements de sortilèges, des bruits sourds, tout cela se confondait dans les oreilles de Harry qui, ses lunettes brisées, ne voyait clair que d'un œil. Brandissant sa baguette magique, il asséna un dernier sortilège à son plus grand ennemi : Voldemort. Celui-ci, dans un râle de surprise, tomba à la renverse, propulsé en arrière par un Avada Kedavra alimenté par la haine du Gryffondor. Sa tête heurta lourdement le sol et Harry baissa sa baguette magique. Tout autour de lui le silence se fit alors peu à peu. Les sorciers arrêtèrent de se taper dessus, les sortilèges se dissipèrent… C'était terminé. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Harry regarda le corps noir sans vie. Il sentit alors une douleur se réveiller et envahir son corps entier. Il prit conscience du moindre de ses os brisés, de la moindre plaie sur son corps, il perçu une brûlure sur sa nuque et soudain, ses genoux lui firent faux bond et il s'effondra dans la boue, inconscient…_

_._

**Chapitre 1**

.

- Il revient à lui…

- Ah enfin…

- Vous nous avez fait peur, Monsieur Potter…

- Harry ? Tu es avec nous ?

- Harry ?

- Harry…

Harry Potter tenta de faire le point avec ses yeux. Il les ouvrit, battit des paupières, les referma, regarda autour de lui puis ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit chaud et douillet, un lit très probablement, et que quelqu'un, non plusieurs personnes, gravitaient autour de lui mais il ne voyait que des ombres colorées. On lui posa alors quelque chose sur le nez et sa vision devint claire, les couleurs éclatèrent et les contours furent brusquement nets.

- Harry… Tu es avec nous ? répéta une voix près de lui.

Il sentit une main sur son front. Il en distingua une autre qui lui tenait la main d'un côté, et une autre de l'autre côté.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? parvint-il alors à ânonner.

- Tu es à St-Mangouste, fit une voix à sa droite. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? A boire, à manger ? Assieds-toi…

- Allons Miss Granger, laissez-le reprendre ses esprits…

- Professeur McGonagall… fit alors Harry comme on lui prenait les bras pour l'asseoir.

Il s'appuya contre de nouveaux oreillers tout frais et soupira.

- Je me sens bizarre… fit-il.

- Tu as froid ? demanda une voix de garçon à sa gauche.

- C'est toi, Ron ? fit le brun.

- Oui… Tu… Tu ne nous vois pas ?

- Si… Mais j'ai très mal à la tête… La lumière me brule les yeux…

Le brun sentit alors que ses amis se regardaient. Un silence gêné s'installa et McGonagall dit :

- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer maintenant… Nous reviendrons demain.

- D'accord…

Tout le monde quitta la petite chambre d'hôpital et Harry soupira. Il appuya sa tête contre ses oreillers et se décida enfin à regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Les murs blancs, la chaise solitaire dans un coin, l'armoire en métal, la large porte à la poignée basse… Seulement, un truc lui échappait. Que faisait-il dans un lit d'hôpital ?

.

- Je crois que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…

- J'en ai peur. Il se pose déjà des questions…

Hermione regarda le professeur McGonagall qui soupira brièvement.

- Dès qu'il sera reposé, nous le ramènerons à Poudlard, fit-elle.

- Vous croyez que c'est judicieux ? Cela pourrait être dangereux…

La Directrice de Poudlard regarda son collègue et ami tout de noir vêtu.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Severus… A partir de maintenant nous allons devoir garder un œil sur lui en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à sa nouvelle… vie.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête. Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

- Nous aussi nous allons devoir nous y habituer… ajouta la Directrice en baissant le nez.

- Et comment ? fit alors Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête. Comment voulez que j'arrive à me faire à l'idée que mon meilleur ami est mort !

- Il… il n'est pas _tout à fait_ mort… fit McGonagall, un peu surprise.

- Elle a raison, professeur, fit alors Ron en secouant la tête. Harry est mort sur le champ de bataille… _Ca_ ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est _plus_ Harry…

McGonagall pinça les lèvres, perturbée. Elle regarda Rogue qui haussa les sourcils puis la vieille sorcière entraina Ron vers l'entrée du couloir. Le sombre professeur s'approcha alors d'Hermione et posa une main un peu hésitante sur son épaule.

- S'il vous plait, fit la brunette, les poings serrés, en remuant son épaule.

Rogue retira sa main.

- Vous savez que j'ai raison, fit-elle alors.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Potter est mort, son _corps _est mort, et uniquement ça. Sa conscience est toujours vivante, il a toujours son âme…

« _Du moins tant qu'il ne tuera personne…_ » ajouta mentalement le professeur de Potions avant de rependre :

- Vous verrez, vous le retrouverez… Il lui faudra juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de ne plus être comme avant… Mais il finira par redevenir celui avec qui vous avez grandit… Croyez-moi, miss, je sais de quoi je parle...

Hermione ferma les yeux et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Comment… fit-elle. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous n'êtes pas un _Vampire_ !

La Gryffondor sursauta alors puis fila le long du couloir. Rogue tendit le bras pour tenter vainement de la retenir mais la brunette était déjà loin. Il laissa retomber son bras et s'assit en soupirant sur une des chaises en plastique vissées le long des murs. McGonagall reparut alors, le visage sombre.

- Qui se dévoue ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place près de lui.

Rogue haussa brièvement les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il tendit ensuite son poing gauche et McGonagall soupira en en faisant autant.

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux…

Elle déplia deux doigts et Rogue garda son poing serré.

- La pierre brise les ciseaux… Courage, ma fille, fit alors la vieille sorcière en inspirant profondément.

- Je vais rester dans le couloir, si j'entends le moindre bruit suspect, je viens vous chercher et nous partons.

- Entendu…

La vieille Directrice inspira une nouvelle fois puis se leva, décidée. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, hésita une seconde et entra après avoir frappé. Rogue, lui, riva son regard sur la porte à présent refermée et tendit tous ses sens, magiques ou non, en direction de la chambre. Au moindre signe inhabituel il entrait et transplanait avec McGonagall loin d'Harry…

.

oOo

.

_Toc, toc_

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers le visiteur.

- Monsieur le Ministre, je suppose ? fit-il avec un petit sourire pincé. Entrez, je vous attendais…

Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, élu après la mort de Rufus Scrimgeour, hésita. Il faisait tourner un gibus noir entre ses mains et Harry sourit légèrement.

- N'ayez crainte… Je suis rendu inoffensif.

- C'est vrai ? Enfin je veux dire…

Harry tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre pour montrer sa nuque. Un objet oblong noir et brillant de la taille d'un œuf était fixé sous son crâne au milieu des cheveux rasés à cet endroit.

- Cet objet neutralise temporairement les accès de… enfin de faim, que je pourrais avoir à la vue de quelqu'un de vivant, expliqua le Gryffondor. Vous pouvez donc approcher sans crainte, monsieur le Ministre…

L'autre sembla se détendre un peu. Il fit deux pas, prit une chaise et vint vers le lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? fit-il en se posant au bout de la chaise, mal à l'aise, prêt à déguerpir au moindre mouvement anormal du jeune sorcier.

Le Gryffondor regarda ses mains diaphanes posée sur les couvertures.

- Malgré mon apparence macabre, plutôt bien… soupira-t-il. Il y a moins de douze heures, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais dans une chambre d'hôpital… A présent, tous mes souvenirs me reviennent par flashs…

Le Ministre hocha lentement la tête.

- J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici ?

Harry ferma les yeux une secondes.

- Je m'en doute pour le moins… C'est au sujet de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

- Oui… Il y a un mois maintenant, vous en finissiez avec son règne de terreur, répondit le Ministre. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier tente de se relever lentement et tend à apprendre à ne plus craindre de sortir le soir. Pour avoir libéré le monde sorcier, Monsieur Potter, j'ai l'honneur de vous décerner l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et le titre symbolique de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Vous percevrez également une rente à… eh bien, aussi longtemps que vous respirerez, à hauteur de dix mille Gallions par mois, et vous pourrez choisir une maison du gouvernement n'importe où dans le pays, elle vous sera offerte. Bien entendu, cela aurait du se faire en grandes pompes devant des milliers de sorciers, mais malheureusement, au vu de votre état…

Le Ministre soupira.

- J'espère que vous comprenez…

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire pincé. Il ne s'était déjà absolument pas attendu à recevoir autant de présents et de distinctions alors quant à passer devant toute la communauté sorcière…

- Bien entendu… fit-il. Qui sera ma doublure à la cérémonie ?

- Le professeur McGonagall recevra ces récompenses en votre nom. Nous ferons en sorte que vous puissiez suivre la cérémonie depuis votre lit…

- Qu'allez-vous dire aux sorciers sur mon absence ?

- Que vous êtes encore souffrant de vos blessures reçues pendant le combat, et que vous avez préféré rester au chaud et vous reposer. Cela ne choquera personne, je pense, vu dans l'état où l'on vous a ramassé sur le champ de bataille… Personne ne pouvait dire si vous alliz vivre ou non, vous savez ? Les Médicomages m'ont confié que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils récupéraient un blessé avec _aucun_ os intact… L'un d'eux m'a même demandé si vous n'aviez pas été passé sous un Dragon…

Harry eut un sourire un peu triste puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien, fit-il. Bien, bien… Merci pour tout, Monsieur, pour votre discrétion, surtout.

Il soupira alors profondément et le Ministre frémit. On frappa alors à la porte et une Infirmière apparut.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je reviendrais… fit-elle en voyant le Ministre.

- Non, nous avions terminé, fit celui-ci en se levant. A bientôt, monsieur Potter, et surtout, n'allez pas trop vite, prenez votre temps… Malheureusement, votre état est irréversible mais avec le temps vous apprendrez à vivre avec. Enfin je l'espère pour vous…

Harry hocha la tête. Il serra la main de l'homme qui eut un frisson au contact de la peau glacée avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit alors Harry à l'Infirmière.

- Vous avez une autre visite, Monsieur…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Des jeunes gens de Poudlard…

- Qui ?

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, et Monsieur Malefoy…

Harry fronça les sourcils puis hocha la tête. L'Infirmière s'effaça alors pour faire entrer les trois sorciers et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Salut, fit le brun en les regardant. Vous pouvez approcher, je ne vais pas vous mordre… sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Hermione retint difficilement un sourire. Elle s'approcha alors et s'assit sur la chaise que le Ministre venait de quitter. Elle leva une main, hésita, puis la posa sur celle du Gryffondor qui posa son autre main dessus.

- Ta peau est si froide… fit la brunette avec un frisson.

Elle baissa la tête et renifla. Harry lui passa alors une main sur la nuque, sous ses cheveux, lui caressant la joue de son pouce.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione… Je vais très bien, fit-il doucement.

- Je… Je sais, fit la Gryffondor en reprenant la main froide entre les siennes. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… que…

- N'y pense plus, tu va t'en rendre malade, fit Harry. Je suis comme ça maintenant et tu vas devoir t'y habituer parce que je ne redeviendrais jamais comme avant…

Le brun regarda alors Ron qui hocha lentement la tête et fit un pas en avant. Il se retourna alors à demi et Malefoy le regarda.

- Viens, lui fit-il. Tu ne crains rien…

Harry regarda le Serpentard et haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il sans méchanceté aucune, juste de la surprise.

- Je… fit le blond. Je…

- Nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à parler aux élèves du collège, fit alors Hermione. Pour eux tu as été gravement atteint par un sortilège inconnu de Voldemort et tu n'es pas visible. Beaucoup pensent que tu as été défiguré et nous n'avons pas étouffé cette rumeur. Il vaut mieux pour eux de croire cela que d'apprendre la vérité. Il ne reste que deux semaines de cours mais McGonagall a décidé de te rapatrier chez nous dès demain. Tu seras installé à l'étage où les professeurs ont leurs quartiers, dans un appartement spécial, sans fenêtres. Tant que tu ne sauras pas maitriser ta faim, tu n'en sortiras pas et tu seras surveillé jour et nuit…

Un silence s'installa. Harry se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- Et comment… comment je vais me nourrir ? fit-il avec un mouvement d'épaules, résolu à dire les choses comme elles étaient.

Hermione baissa la tête à son tour, pinça les lèvres, puis regarda Malefoy.

- Je… Je serais tes repas, Potter… fit celui-ci en se redressant.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite chambre.

- Pardon ? fit Harry, abasourdi. Tu as dit… quoi ? Non, non, c'est hors de question… Donnez-moi du sang de cochon ou des rats, mais c'est hors de question que je mordre _quelqu'un_ pour me nourrir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, vieux, fit alors Ron.

- Comment ça ? Il y a beaucoup de vampires qui ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain…

- Oui, mais pas toi, fit Hermione.

- Expliques-toi ou je vais m'énerver, fit alors Harry en serrant les mâchoires.

Hermione déglutit puis dit :

- Tu… Tu as été blessé par une créature magiquement modifiée… Pendant le combat, l'une des créatures de Voldemort t'as infligé une blessure et son sang s'est mêlé au tient, volontairement ou non, personne ne le saura jamais. Toujours est-il que ce vampire a vu ses pouvoirs modifiés et augmentés par Voldemort. Le poison qui circule dans tes veines est extrêmement puissant, et sans sang humain, d'un humain _vivant_, tu mourrais en quelques jours. Pour l'instant, tu peux jeûner au maximum une semaine avant de commencer à vraiment souffrir de la faim. Plus tard, quand tu t'y seras habitué, que tu maitrisera ton vampire, tu pourras jeûner des mois sans aucun problème.

Harry haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'ai rien avalé depuis des semaines…

Hermione lui montra la perfusion qu'il avait dans le bras et Harry soupira. C'était une solution magique qui le nourrissait jour et nuit.

- Je voulais dire par là que si tu absorbais n'importe quel autre sang que celui d'un humain vivant, cela te tuerait… Le sang humain vivant, celui de certains sorciers du moins, contient une substance qui semble neutraliser temporairement le poison de ton sang ce qui te permet de te rassasier pour plusieurs jours, voir semaines, mais cela reste à confirmer.

- Ok, fit le brun. Et… Pourquoi lui et pas toi, par exemple ?

Hermione regarda Malefoy qui se tenait toujours en retrait.

- Quand nous avons découvert quelle créature t'avais blessé, son corps gisait parmi les autres sur le champ de bataille, le professeur Rogue s'est empressé de faire toutes sortes de tests, profitant de ton coma pour te prélever du sang et essayer de trouver un « remède ».

Harry fit un mouvement de tête étrange et Hermione reprit :

- Un jour, alors qu'il planchait sur son travail, il s'est entaillé le doigt sur un couteau, distrait, fatigué, et un peu de son sang s'est mêlé au tient. Plus tard, en regardant l'échantillon au microscope, il a remarqué que le poison, non pas les molécules vampirisées mais bel et bien un poison que le vampire de Voldemort t'as transmit, avait été totalement annihilé. Il a refait l'expérience plusieurs fois avec son sang et, convaincu, il a montré sa découverte à McGonagall qui a aussitôt demandé à Pomfresh un échantillon de sang de chaque élève et professeur du collège. Entre-temps Rogue a mit un doigt sur la molécule qui était à l'origine de la destruction temporaire de ton poison et il a demandé à Pomfresh de la chercher dans chacun des échantillons prélevés anonymement, parfois inconsciemment, sur les élèves. Pour la plupart d'entre-nous, nous avons étés prélevés pendant notre sommeil, par des Elfes de Maison qui pouvaient aller et venir sans aucun bruit entre les chambres…

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux un moment et Harry enjoignit son amie à continuer son explication.

- Et il se trouve que cette substance est présente chez quatre-vingt dix pour cent des élèves et professeurs du collège, fit-elle.

- Bien ça suffit, non ?

- Oui et non. Apparemment, il faut une certaine concentration de cette molécule pour que le sang ait un effet sur le tient. Malheureusement, seulement trois pour cent de ces quatre-vingt dix ont le dosage nécessaire ou supérieur. Je ne t'assommerais pas sous les chiffres, pas maintenant, mais toujours est-il que sur trois-cent-soixante personnes vivant dans le collège, Rusard et Hagrid y comprit, trois-cent vingt-quatre personnes ont cette substance.

- Et sur ces trois-cent vingt-quatre personnes, trois pour cent ça fait combien ? demanda Harry.

- Neuf, répondit Malefoy.

- Neuf ? fit le Gryffondor. Neuf personnes dans tout le collège sont susceptibles de pouvoir me nourrir ? C'est tout ? Mais… C'est ridicule !

Hermione déglutit en hochant la tête.

- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle. Malheureusement. Mais Rogue travaille sur une potion qui, à terme, te permettra de ne plus te nourrir de sang humain. Il espère y arriver avant la rentrée de septembre, afin que tu puisses reprendre une vie normale, ou presque…

Elle agita sa main en le désignant de haut en bas et Harry soupira profondément.

- Et… Qui sont ces neuf privilégiés ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione regarda Malefoy

- Il y a moi, fit-il en s'approchant d'un pas. Ainsi que Blaise Zabini, Natasha Willem, Sandra Fox, Laureen Maths, Ludovic Allotis, Sénéchal Turek, Alexandre Marks et…

- Et moi, fit Ron.

Harry regarda Ron de travers.

- Toi ? Mais…

- En fait, en cogitant des jours et des jours sur ce problème, Rogue s'est rendu compte que les élèves qui montraient le plus de substance destructrice provenaient de familles sorcières extrêmement pures et qu'ils avaient tous le même âge, fit Hermione comme Ron posait une main sur son épaule. Ceux qui ont même une infime infiltration de sang Moldu dans les veines ont un taux en-dessous du seuil nécessaire.

- Je vois, fit Harry. Sont-ils déjà tous au courant ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais McGonagall doit le faire ce soir après le diner, en privé, répondit Ron.

- Je veux qu'ils soient libres de dire non, fit alors le brun.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Mais Harry, il en va de ta vie et…

- Ne discutez pas, coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je refuse de me nourrir sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas parfaitement au courant de ce qui lui arrive ni parfaitement consentant.

Le brun regarda alors le blond.

- Moi, je le suis… fit-il en hochant la tête brièvement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry sur un ton de défi. Tu es au courant que tu n'as rien à gagner dans l'histoire, juste à perdre ? Je ne contrôle pas mon vampire, je pourrais t'égorger sans m'en rendre compte !

- Harry…

Malefoy leva la main.

- Je le sais, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je le sais et je ne fais pas ça pour toi, Potter, mais parce que pour une fois, j'ai l'occaz de faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Servir de nourriture au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier m'aidera à redorer le blason de ma famille qui a si longtemps servit sous la dictature de Voldemort. En me portant volontaire, en me mettant à ta merci, en te faisant confiance, je montre à la face du monde sorcier qu'un Malefoy sait où sont ses priorités.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il se redressa alors, leva un bras et posa sa main sur la pierre noire ensorcelée fichée à la base de son crâne.

- Testons la confiance que tu me portes tout de suite alors, fit-il.

Les trois autres devinrent aussitôt livides.

- Harry… fit Hermione. Tu n'es pas prêt…

- Je ne le serais jamais ! s'exclama aussitôt le Gryffondor en la regardant fixement. J'apprécie énormément tout ce que vous faites pour moi, et je ne manquerais pas de vous remercier quand je le pourrais. Mais je veux que vous vous graviez dans le crâne que le Harry Potter que vous avez connu est resté sur le champ de bataille. Ce corps que j'ai, froid et gris, ce cœur mort dans ma poitrine, ca c'est moi maintenant et… et…

Il se tut alors et regarda alors Malefoy.

- Mione, Ron, vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ? demanda-t-il, soudain calmé.

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione aussi. Ils quittèrent la chambre et fermèrent la porte sur eux.

- Approche, fit alors Harry en désignant la chaise. Je vais te parler franchement maintenant, et je le ferais avec chacun des volontaires.

Malefoy hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, un peu tendu quand même.

Dans le couloir, Hermione s'assit en soupirant et Ron croisa les bras.

- Il veut sans doute lui parler de son futur rôle de nourriture, fit-il. Mais pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce qu'il sait que nous ferions n'importe quoi pour lui, répondit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. Tu t'es porté volontaire dès que tu as su que ton taux de molécule était supérieur à celui des autres.

- Mon amitié pour Harry passera toujours avant tout le reste, fit Ron. J'ai l'occasion d'aider mon meilleur ami, mon frère, alors je le fais, peu importe les conséquences. S'il me tue par inadvertance, tant pis, je partirais en sachant que j'ai contribué à améliorer un peu sa nouvelle vie… peu importe ce qu'elle sera.

- Il ne te tuera jamais, fit Hermione en se levant. Et de toutes façons, il y a aura toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ses repas afin de l'arrêter s'il perd le contrôle.

- Et comment ?

- De façon… radicale, j'imagine.

Ron baissa les yeux. Hermione soupira puis vint se blottir contre lui. Il la serra entre ses longs bras et soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Malefoy apparut, blême.

- Ca va ? demanda Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Il…

Malefoy inspira profondément.

- Il m'a expliqué le déroulement de l'opération dans les détails… expliqua-t-il. Et il m'a chargé de la transmettre à McGonagall afin qu'elle l'explique aux élus ce soir. Il tient à ce que tous soient parfaitement au courant de la procédure, et surtout des risques. Il veut qu'ils sachent qu'ils peuvent dire non.

- Bien, fit Hermione. Rentrons alors…

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête puis prirent la direction du hall de l'hôpital afin d'emprunter une cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard.

.

oOo

.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles les Préfets…

McGonagall regarda les huit sorciers alignés devant elle. Elle prit un parchemin sur son bureau et le tendit aux huit jeunes sorciers.

- Je veux que vous me rameniez ces élèves, ici-même, fit-elle. Aujourd'hui.

- Que devons-nous leur dire ? demanda la Préfète de Serdaigle.

- Simplement que je désire les voir. Ne vous préoccupez pas de vos collègues, chaque fois qu'un des élèves de la liste sera trouvé, vos listes seront mises à jour. Allez-y et faites vite.

- Entendu, Madame.

Les huit sorciers tournèrent les talons et McGonagall regarda Hermione qui était assise dans un canapé au style victorien, près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme semblait pensive et elle sursauta quand McGonagall s'adressa à elle.

- Ca va aller, miss Granger ?

- Oui… fit la Gryffondor en hochant tête après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il le faudra bien de toute façon, non ?

- Malheureusement…

Hermione soupira.

- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas fait transformer par un vampire normal ? Au moins nous n'aurions pas eut autant de problèmes… Il nous aurait suffit de piller le boucher du coin ou de rameuter les rats du château et il aurait eut sa nourriture…

Malefoy regarda la Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard à Rogue qui prit la parole.

- Voldemort a toujours renforcé les pouvoirs de ses créatures. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est comme ça. La malchance à voulu que cette créature bouscule Potter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux blessés et voilà… Et encore, nous ne sommes même pas certains que l'empoisonnement n'était pas intentionnel.

Hermione fit un bruit nasal exprimant son ressentiment et McGonagall soupira. Assise derrière son bureau, elle tira devant elle des parchemins soigneusement rédigés.

- Ce sont les clauses de confidentialité, fit-elle en brisant le silence. Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Weasley… Si vous voulez bien signer la vôtre tant que nous y sommes…

Ron hocha la tête et s'approcha du bureau. Il prit la plume que lui tendait la vieille sorcière et griffonna son nom en bas du parchemin après l'avoir rapidement parcourut.

- Avec ou sans ce parchemin, vous savez que je n'aurais jamais dit non de toutes façons, fit-il en posant la plume.

- Simple précaution, monsieur Weasley, fit Rogue, les bras croisés. Mais votre dévouement vous honore, sachez-le.

Ron hocha la tête puis il laissa sa place à Malefoy qui prit la plume mais sembla hésiter.

- Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? demanda alors McGonagall.

- Non, je n'hésite pas je réfléchissais…

Il dessina alors une élégante signature en bas de son parchemin puis redonna la plume au professeur avant de s'approcher d'une fenêtre.

- Combien de temps va-t-il falloir à ces « élus » pour se faire à l'idée ? demanda Rogue.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

- Quelques jours, peut-être jamais. Mais cet annihilateur que porte monsieur Potter nous donne un peu de répit. Il ne souffrira de la faim que dans plusieurs jours, cela laissera le temps aux volontaires de s'adapter.

- Quoi que vous disiez, même dans dix ans, nous ne parviendrons jamais à intégrer ce fait dans nos vies respectives, fit Malefoy en s'adossant à un mur. Et puis arrivera bien un moment où nous ne pourrons plus sustenter Potter, Madame…

- Oui, je sais, fit la sorcière. Mais avant que ce temps n'arrive… Et puis, vous revenez en septembre, tous. D'ici là, monsieur Potter aura maitrisé ses instincts et tout sera presque rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin je l'espère…

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête.

- Si vous le dites, fit-il.

On frappa à la porte du bureau circulaire au même moment et le Préfet de Serpentard apparut. Il avait Blaise Zabini sur les talons et McGonagall le remercia puis le congédia.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Madame ? fit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Drago ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Et vous deux ?

- Nous allons vous expliquer dans un petit moment, fit McGonagall. Asseyez-vous, monsieur Zabini.

Un peu perturbé, pensant que la Directrice voulait le voir à cause de ses notes catastrophiques en Métamorphose, le Serpentard à la peau noire s'approcha de son meilleur ami et s'adossa au mur à son côté. Malefoy lui jeta un regard lui intimant la patience et Blaise hocha la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, les autres « élus » étaient dans le bureau de la Directrice du collège, tous aussi perdus les uns que les autres.

- Miss Granger ? Professeur Rogue ? fit alors la sorcière avec un signe de tête. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser...

Le sombre professeur et la Gryffondor hochèrent la tête puis s'en allèrent. Blaise les regarda partir, surpris, puis il se tourna vers McGonagall qui se leva de son fauteuil.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir parce que j'ai un immense service à vous demander, à tous… commença-t-elle.

Dans l'escalier du Phénix, cependant, Rogue et Hermione se laissaient descendre tranquillement en silence. Arrivés en bas, Rogue sortit dans le couloir et se retourna pour attendre Hermione. La jeune femme mit pied dans le couloir à son tour et la gargouille referma le passage en grommelant.

- Rentrez à Gryffondor, Miss, fit alors le professeur.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans savoir combien d'entre eux vont rester…

- Personnellement, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, fit Rogue. Aucun de ses élèves, mis à part Weasley et Malefoy, n'ont une quelconque raison d'accepter…

- Deux personnes ne lui suffiront jamais, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je me suis documentée sur le problème et il pourra ingurgiter entre deux et trois litres de liquide à chaque repas… Même au rythme d'un repas par semaine, ils ne tiendront pas le coup longtemps, tout sorciers qu'ils soient.

- C'est ce que la Directrice va leur expliquer, fit Rogue.

Il soupira puis alla s'asseoir au pied du mur en face de la gargouille.

- Je ne parviendrais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail ce soir. Alors attendons, fit-il.

Il rabattit sa cape sur ses grandes jambes repliées et Hermione s'assit près de lui en s'enroulant dans sa propre cape car même au beau milieu du mois de juin, le château restait très frais, surtout en plein milieu comme ici.

- Professeur… Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez concerné par ce qui arrive à Harry ? demanda soudain la Gryffondor.

Rogue haussa les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme, surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- Pour votre information, sachez que le déroulement de la vie de votre ami a toujours occupé une place importante dans mon emploi du temps, miss Granger, répondit-il. Également, c'est un de mes élèves, pas des plus brillants, loin de là, mais un élève quand même. Tout ce qui arrive à l'un de mes élèves me concerne de près ou de loin.

- Je vois…

- De plus, j'ai une dette envers James Potter…

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle ne voulu pas en savoir plus et croisa les bras. Une longue attente commença alors.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de McGonagall, les élèves encaissaient le coup. Silencieuse, McGonagall les observait tour à tour depuis son bureau où elle était appuyée. Elle avait terminé de les informer de la nouvelle concernant Harry et son nouveau « statut », et elle leur avait annoncé dans la foulée pourquoi elle les avait convoqués.

- Vous ne semblez pas plus choqués que cela… fit-elle au bout d'une bonne minute de silence.

- Nous le sommes, fit un garçon costaud arborant le blason de Pouffsouffle sur la poitrine. Personnellement, je savais que Potter avait été très malmené par Voldemort pendant le combat mais je ne savais pas que c'était _à ce point_…

- Ce n'est pas directement la faute de Voldemort, fit alors Ron en se redressant, décroisant ses bras. C'est plutôt la créature qui l'a blessé que nous devons accuser. Peut-être à tort, je l'avoue, elle n'a peut-être pas contaminé Harry de son propre chef. Mais les faits sont là.

Malefoy et lui avaient assisté en silence à la petite réunion, tous deux adossés côte à côte contre la bibliothèque qui faisait l'arc de cercle derrière McGonagall.

- Et cette créature, fit une fille de Serdaigle. C'est quoi au juste ? Un vampire ? Un hybride ?

- Un vampire, répondit McGonagall. Des Aurors spécialisés dans les créatures de ce type nous l'ont confirmé quelques jours après la bataille. C'était un très vieux vampire dont les pouvoirs et la force ont été augmentés par Voldemort via des sortilèges très complexes de Magie Noire.

- Et vous n'avez pas essayé de, je ne sais pas, renverser le sort ? demanda la même fille.

- Si, Miss Fox, nous avons tout tenté, même des sortilèges que la morale réprouve. Malheureusement, rien n'y a fait si ce n'est lui donner des cornes ou changer sa peau en écailles…

Il y eut de petits sourires puis Ron ajouta :

- Harry m'a bien fait comprendre que nous devions impérativement vous laisser le choix de dire non. Vous êtes ici uniquement parce que votre sang contient quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se nourrir de façon convenable. Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour et partir, nous ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur.

- Et si nous partons, que ferez-vous ? A deux vous n'arriverez jamais à le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se maitrise, fit un garçon aux cheveux longs et blonds.

- Tu as raison, Marks, fit Malefoy. Nous serions vite épuisés, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous, vous tous si possible.

- Sommes-nous les seuls à pouvoir faire cela ? demanda le même garçon.

- Disons que vous êtes un genre d'élite, fit McGonagall en se redressant. D'autres élèves peuvent faire cela à votre place mais avec vous, Monsieur Potter a dix fois plus de chances d'être rassasié pendant plusieurs jours, voir semaines.

Elle contourna son bureau et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Elle posa ses mains sur son sous-main en cuir de dragon puis regarda les élèves assis devant elle.

- C'est à vous de choisir maintenant, fit-elle. Il va de soit que ceux qui accepteront devront signer une clause de confidentialité, personne ne devra savoir ce que vous faites. Officiellement, Monsieur Potter est souffrant des suites du combat. Demain il sera rapatrié ici et installé quelque part dans le château… Prenez votre temps, acheva-t-elle.

Les sept jeunes sorciers se rassemblèrent alors au fond du bureau et Ron et Malefoy s'approchèrent de McGonagall qui soupira.

- J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas affronter cela seuls…

- Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Harry, répondit Ron.

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Son accord avait un arrière goût d'égoïsme maintenant qu'il y repensait. En acceptant il n'allait pas _aider_ Harry mais servir ses propres intérêts. Se mordant la lèvre, il prit une inspiration pour parler mais un élève sortit du groupe et s'approcha.

- Alors ? fit McGonagall.

- Nous acceptons.

- Tous ?

- Oui…

- C'est bien, merci, fit la vieille sorcière avec un petit sourire. Monsieur Potter vous en sera extrêmement reconnaissants.

- Cependant, il ne reste que deux semaines de cours… fit une fille brune aux cheveux au carré en approchant à son tour. Est-ce que nous devrons continuer à la rentrée ? Certains d'entre-nous sont en dernière année et…

- Et vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper de cela à partir des vacances, fit la vieille Directrice. Je suis certaine que Monsieur Potter fera de son mieux pour maitriser ses instincts d'ici-là et, au besoin, mais seulement au besoin et si vous êtes d'accord, il se « gavera », pour parler vulgairement, afin de tenir pendant les vacances.

- En parlant des vacances, il va rester ici, je suppose, fit Malefoy.

- En effet. Ce sera un cas sans égal, jamais un élève n'a passé les vacances d'été à Poudlard, fit McGonagall. Cependant, j'ai peur que nous ne puissions faire autrement.

Un silence se fit alors puis la directrice poussa vers les jeunes gens des parchemins identiques à ceux que Ron et Malefoy avaient signés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous signèrent sans hésiter, même Blaise qui eut quand même un regard pour son meilleur ami.

- Bien, fit McGonagall comme le dernier élève déposait sa plume sur le bureau. Je vous remercie de votre engagement. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère et j'avoue avoir été un peu réticente quand on m'a proposé l'idée. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je prends sur moi de vous octroyer encore une dernière porte de sortie. Afin de vous laisser le temps d'assimiler l'idée correctement, messieurs Malefoy et Weasley vont être les premiers à aller voir monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse donc une dernière porte de sortie, si vraiment tout ceci vous met mal à l'aise, vous empêche de dormir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous pouvez venir me voir et retirer votre « candidature ». Cependant, je voudrais que vous enregistriez bien le caractère vital de notre entreprise. Sans vous, Monsieur Potter mourra à plus ou moins longue échéance, et même si au fond de vous, même moi je l'avoue, vous vous dites qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut qu'il reste sur le champ de bataille, ce n'est pas le cas. Il est toujours là, il est vivant, et il a besoin de vous.

- Nous comprenons, fit miss Fox en hochant la tête. Nous lui devons bien ça… Après tout, n'a-t-il pas libéré les sorciers du joug de Voldemort ?

McGonagall eut un sourire et elle hocha la tête. Elle remercia les élèves une dernière fois puis les renvoya dans leur dortoir en leur rappelant de ne rien dire à leur entourage.

La porte du bureau refermée, la vieille femme s'adossa à son fauteuil en soupirant profondément.

- J'irais annoncer tout ça à Harry demain matin, Professeur, fit Ron. Hermione et moi devons aller à Londres, nous passeront le voir.

- Très bien. Une dernière chose avant que je ne vous laisse partir…

- Oui ?

- J'irais chercher Potter demain dans la soirée, à St-Mangouste, dans la plus grande discrétion. Il me faudra l'un de vous pour notre retour…

- Moi !

McGonagall haussa un sourcil et les deux garçons se regardèrent, surpris.

- J'admire votre ardeur mais un seul est suffisant, fit la sorcière avec un sourire.

- Ce sera moi, fit Malefoy avec un regard chargé pour Ron qui préféra se taire.

- Très bien. Je vous ferais savoir par l'intermédiaire de votre Préfet de maison où et à quelle heure nous rejoindre. Allez vous coucher maintenant, il est très tard.

- Oui, professeur.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le bureau circulaire et descendirent en silence jusque dans le couloir. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue et Hermione qui semblaient faire les cents pas.

- Vous nous avez attendus jusqu'à maintenant ? fit Ron, surpris.

- Oui, nous n'avions pas la volonté de retourner à nos occupations, fit Rogue avec un coup d'œil à Hermione qui hocha la tête. Mais à présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, chacun peut retourner chez lui. Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi, monsieur, fit Malefoy.

Rogue disparu ensuite dans les ombres et Ron se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Tu es certain de vouloir commencer ?

- Commencer quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Il s'est porté volontaire pour le premier repas d'Harry…

- Ah oui ? Dis donc, tu m'impressionnes toi depuis un mois… fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien… fit le blond en se renfrognant.

Hermione sourit et alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Continue comme ça, j'aime bien le Malefoy qui a un cœur. Aller, bonne nuit, fit-elle en se détournant.

- Mmhmnuit, marmonna le Serpentard en sentant ses joues rougir.

Ron lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin puis les deux Gryffondors prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Malefoy, lui, tourna les talons pensivement. Malgré les semaines écoulées depuis que le Gryffondor avait été ramassé au milieu des cadavres, parmi nombre d'autres survivants, et la découverte de ce que tout le monde pensait être une simple maladie au début, le Serpentard avait du mal à réaliser tout ça. De plus, plus il écoutait parler McGonagall ou les autres sur la nécessité de se montrer solidaires envers Harry, plus il avait honte de n'avoir accepté d'être changé en casse-croute pour vampire débutant qu'uniquement pour montrer au monde que les Malefoy n'avaient pas tous une pierre à la place du cœur. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il regagna le donjon de Serpentard et qu'il se coucha, perturbé.

.

* * *

.

Et d'un ! Alors, verdict ? *sors le bouclier, juste au cas où*


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Il me semble que le premier chapitre a été apprécié, voici donc le second !

Bonne lecture !

PS: désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes les réviews, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps ni de quoi répondre à part "merci", lol. Donc, pour ceux à qui je n'aurais pas répondu ou à qui je ne vais pas répondre, faute de temps : MERCI ! ^^

Phenix

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

- Il est temps, fit McGonagall.

- Il fait jour…

- Apparemment, vous ne craignez pas le soleil, fit la vieille sorcière. Ou plutôt disons que vous ne risquez pas d'être réduit en cendres au moindre rayon… Sans doute un « cadeau » de votre père vampire…

- Sans me montrer téméraire, le soleil me ferait quoi ? demanda Harry, un peu sceptique.

- Brûlure j'imagine, simplement. Aller, allons-y, profitons que les élèves soient en cours.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva de son lit où il s'était assit pour enfiler ses chaussures et prit soudain une inspiration.

- Professeur, au fait… fit-il.

- Oui ?

La Directrice prit les anses du sac de voyage du brun et se retourna à demi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qui va être mon premier repas ?

- Ah, le choix a été rude, fit McGonagall en se redressant. Mais monsieur Malefoy l'a emporté.

- Malefoy ? Ha bon ?

- Oui, cela m'a étonnée aussi quand lui et monsieur Weasley ont tous les deux dit d'une même voix qu'ils étaient volontaires, quand je leur ai posé la question. C'est très noble de sa part, vous savez ? Il prend énormément sur lui pour ne pas être désagréable depuis que vous avez été transformé.

- Je tâcherais de le remercier convenablement dans ce cas.

McGonagall pinça soudain les lèvres et Harry la questionna du regard.

- Non, fit-elle. Je pensais simplement à un détail que je suis apparemment la seule à avoir mémorisé…

- C'est-à-dire ? Quel genre de détail ?

- Pendant votre coma, je me suis énormément documentée sur les vampires, comment les traiter au mieux pour minimiser les risques d'attaques sournoises et, au cours de la lecture d'un parchemin que je ne conseillerais à personne…

- Trop gore ? fit Harry avec un sourire.

- On va dire ça… Au cours de cette lecture donc, je me suis attardée sur les appétits divers et variés du vampire. Il y avait une description pour l'appétit classique, pour se nourrir, les diverses nourritures qui conviennent à tel ou tel type de vampire, mais aussi un appétit auquel je n'avais pas pensé…

- Hum, fit Harry. Je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez. Appétit sexuel, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi pensez-vous à ça ? demanda-t-il comme le professeur hochait la tête.

- C'est en vous entendant dire que vous remercierez monsieur Malefoy comme il se doit que cela m'est revenu en mémoire…

Harry haussa les sourcils puis sourit.

- Professeur, voyons… fit-il. Je ne suis pas…

- Vous ne _l'étiez_ pas, rectifia la femme. Votre vie d'avant n'existe plus, Potter… De tout ce que vous faisiez avant, vous ne pourrez en refaire que très peu dorénavant, mais vous allez peu à peu découvrir d'autres choses que nous autres mortels ne connaitrons jamais. Pour peu que vous vous intéressiez à votre nouvelle vie, vous verrez, vous deviendrez rapidement le plus gentleman de tous les vampires d'Angleterre, j'en suis certaine.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Il secoua la tête puis prit le sac des mains de McGonagall qui tira sa baguette magique et invoqua une cheminée temporaire dans la chambre. Ils s'y glissèrent et disparurent en tourbillonnant.

.

oOo

.

- Ce n'est pas très élégant, je l'avoue, mais je vous fais confiance pour arranger tout cela.

- Je crois que je vais confier ce travail à Hermione… fit le brun en plissant le nez. En tous cas, ce n'est pas ce qui manque question bougies, on y voit aussi clair qu'en plein jour avec ce lustre…

- Je l'ai fait installer exprès, il porte huit cent bougies éternelles qui ne coulent pas, fit McGonagall. Vous avez tout le nécessaire pour ne pas vous ennuyer durant les prochaines semaines, livres, mannequins d'entrainement pour la pratique magique, jeux. Vous êtes libre de faire autant de bruit que vous désirez, l'appartement est entièrement insonorisé. La porte de l'appartement est protégée par un sort qui vous empêche de sortir seul, par mesure de sécurité. Si un soir vous voulez aller prendre l'air, vous n'aurez qu'à appeler un professeur et il vous accompagnera. Vous comprenez, tant que vous n'êtes pas parfaitement conscient de votre nouveau corps, il est hors de question que nous prenions le risque de vous laisser déambuler seul dans le château.

Harry hocha la tête et McGonagall ajouta :

- S'il vous manque la moindre chose, appelez un Elfe. Ils ont ordre de vous obéir mais uniquement pour les demandes matérielles ou concernant une quelconque nourriture solide.

- Je peux en manger ? Pas les elfes, hein... La nourriture solide...

McGonagall secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- Oui, j'avais comprit, ft-elle. Malheureusement, elle ne vous rassasiera pas. De même que les premiers temps, vous risquez de souffrir d'un manque de goût, ca passera. Il faut que vous refassiez la connexion entre vos souvenirs et les différentes odeurs ou les goûts.

- Pour ce qui est des odeurs, je ne pense pas avoir de gros problèmes de ce côté-là. Je _sens_ le moindre battement de votre cœur, professeur…

- Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie… N'ayez pas ce genre de pensées envers moi, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité.

- Ah bon ?

- Mon sang est bien trop vieux pour que vous y trouviez une quelconque sustentation. Et je parlais des odeurs comme la bouse de Dragon ou le parfum…

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de professeurs dans les élus ? fit en ignorant les dernières paroles de la Directrice.

- Entre autres. Mais ceux qui en faisaient partie ont préféré renoncer afin de devenir vos gardiens. En tant que sorciers puissants et sages, nous sommes les plus à même de vous protéger ou, le cas échéant, de vous…

- Sacrifier, termina Harry. Et vous avez carte blanche, ajouta-t-il. Si jamais je perds le contrôle, de quelle façon que cela soit, vous avez l'autorisation de me neutraliser, radicalement ou non.

- Je ferais passer le mot, fit la vieille sorcière. Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent. Ah, une dernière chose. Tournez-vous dos à moi et gardez vos mains devant vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun en obéissant quand même. Ah oui, j'ai comprit, ajouta-t-il en sentant que la Directrice lui penchait la tête en avant avec milles précautions.

- Dès que j'aurais retiré cet objet magique que je vais soigneusement garder et remettre à chaque personne qui accompagnera vos repas, vous ressentirez votre faim très violemment. Je vous conseille de rester calme, au moins le temps que je m'en aille. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, simplement vous pourriez me blesser et vous blesser.

- Entendu… Allez-y puis sauvez-vous vite.

McGonagall jeta un regard vers la porte ouverte dans son dos. Elle se retourna et prit l'objet noir et brillant entre le pouce et l'index. Elle tira alors d'un coup sec et Harry laissa échapper un faible cri. McGonagall recula ensuite prestement et quitta la chambre. Elle referma soigneusement la porte à double-tour et jeta aussitôt les charmes de protection dessus. Soupirant, elle regarda l'objet serré dans sa main. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un pierre noire qu'on aurait poli mais, si elle était bel et bien en pierre, elle n'avait rien d'un vulgaire caillou. En fait, c'était une sorte de crustacé qu'on ne trouvait qu'au fond de la mer, dans les recoins les plus sombres et évidemment les moins accessibles. Les Aurors du Ministère avaient passé plus de trois semaines à sonder la mer du nord et l'océan atlantique de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre. Quand ils l'avaient présenté à McGonagall, elle était restée sceptique et avait prit le Ministre pour un fou mais un Médicomage spécialiste dans les transformations non souhaitées avait dissipé les doutes de la Directrice en montrant sous cet espèce de crabe, deux grosses pinces, comme les mandibules d'une araignée, qui dépassaient du ventre mou et gris de la bestiole. Le Médicomage avait alors assuré que les pinces, enfoncées sous le crâne de la personne transformée, neutralisaient la majorité des sens comme la douleur, la faim, la soif. Cet objet semblait souvent utilisé sur des Loups-garous et autres personnes victimes de sortilèges qui altéraient leur personnalité.

- Bien, aller… fit la sorcière en tapotant l'objet dans le creux de sa main.

Elle soupira puis se rendit à son bureau, fit venir Rogue, lui demanda d'aller faire chercher Malefoy par un Préfet, et de lui dire de la rejoindre dans le couloir de l'aile Est du sixième étage.

.

oOo

.

Harry ferma les yeux. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il s'efforçait de ne plus sentir son ventre creux qui le torturait. Depuis que McGonagall lui avait retiré l'objet noir, il souffrait de la faim à un point tel que même quand il était enfant et que les Dursley le privaient de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas souffert à ce point.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une demi-heure que McGonagall était partie et le brun avait profité de ce laps de temps, sachant qu'elle allait revenir avec son premier repas, en l'occurrence avec Malefoy, pour fouiller dans sa nouvelle mémoire et chercher le mode d'emploi pour faire taire les gargouillis de son ventre. Soudain la porte brilla et un fin liseré doré la balaya. Harry tourna la tête et s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Il ne put s'empêcher de saliver cependant car l'odeur du sang chaud des deux sorciers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte eurent pour lui l'odeur du plus merveilleux des repas.

- Restez près de la porte, monsieur Malefoy, fit la voix de McGonagall. Où êtes-vous Potter ?

- Sur mon lit, répondit le brun. Je n'en bougerais pas, vous avez ma parole.

- Entendu. Entrons alors.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Harry inspira profondément. L'odeur du sang se répandit dans ses entrailles et un gargouillement lui contracta douloureusement le ventre.

- A ce que j'entends, vous avez terriblement faim, fit McGonagall en refermant la porte dans son dos.

- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point, répondit Harry en dépliant ses jambes.

Malefoy eut un léger mouvement de recul et Harry le regarda.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, lui fit-il. Je suis parfaitement calme…

- Facile à dire… Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

- Oui. C'est d'instinct. Tu ne souffriras pas, tu as ma parole.

Le Serpentard déglutit. Harry jeta un regard à McGonagall qui hocha la tête.

- Je serais dans le couloir, je laisse la porte entrouverte. Au moindre bruit suspect, j'entre et je vous neutralise, monsieur Potter, fit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête en retour. La sorcière recula ensuite, et sortit dans le couloir en laissant la porte entrebâillée.

- Viens, approche-toi, fit soudain le brun.

Malefoy eut un bref sursaut puis soupira.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir totalement confiance… fit-il sur un léger ton railleur mais en approchant tout de même. Je dois ressembler à une dinde farcie bien juteuse…

Harry eut un sourire. Il tendit alors une main et Malefoy hésita. Ses doigts se serrèrent, il se mordit la lèvre inferieure puis souffla longuement et prit la main du brun qui l'attira à lui.

- N'ai pas peur, fit Harry en lui caressant la joue de son autre main.

- Je n'ai pas peur… Je suis simplement… anxieux.

- C'est normal. Ce n'est pas facile… Pour moi non plus, crois-moi.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et Malefoy sembla se détendre. Étrangement, il ne repoussa pas le Gryffondor mais recula de lui-même en soupirant brièvement.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Harry. Tu sais, je peux encore attendre un peu…

Malefoy hocha la tête et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

- Ca va aller, fit-il.

Il eut un léger sourire et Harry lui caressa la joue.

- Merci…

- Vas-y maintenant… avant que je change d'avis.

Harry hocha la tête puis fit revenir le professeur McGonagall qui resta près de la porte, sa baguette magique dans une main et dans l'autre la pierre noire. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Harry et le brun regarda Malefoy.

- Surtout, ne bouge pas, lui fit-il. Je vais mordre dans la grosse veine qui est là, si jamais tu bouges, je pourrais la déchirer et cela te sera fatal.

Malefoy déglutit et frissonna quand Harry passa son doigt le long de sa gorge.

- Vous devriez aller sur le lit, fit alors McGonagall. Monsieur Malefoy risque de s'évanouir…

- Je… Je tiendrais bon, professeur, assura le blond, très mal à l'aise.

- Comme vous voudrez, je suis là de toute façon. Quand vous voulez, Harry.

Le Gryffondor passa sa langue sur ses lèvres exsangues puis il passa un bras sur la taille du blond et l'attira contre lui. Malefoy s'agrippa à son pull et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il sentit Harry ouvrir la bouche et son souffle lui brula la peau.

Fronçant les sourcils, McGonagall observa la scène. Elle vit clairement Harry ouvrir la bouche bien grande et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir quand elle distingua les canines du Gryffondor qui s'allongeaient presque démesurément. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur quand les dents disparurent dans le cou que Harry avait dégagé en basculant la tête du Serpentard de l'autre côté. Du sang glissa alors sur l'épaule du blond et imbiba sa chemise blanche. Un léger bruit de succion se fit entendre et Malefoy resserra sa prise sur Harry qui donna un coup de mâchoires. McGonagall regarda alors sa montre. Elle avait prévu de séparer Harry de son repas au bout de deux minutes pour commencer et, méticuleusement, elle regarda cliqueter la trotteuse de sa montre de gousset en argent.

Deux minutes pile plus tard, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur Harry et lui lança un sortilège électrisant qui le fit grogner. Néanmoins, la douleur le submergea rapidement il lâcha prise. Malefoy perdit brusquement pied et Harry fut entrainé dans sa chute. McGonagall s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla.

- Reculez, Potter, fit-elle.

Le Gryffondor s'assit et entreprit de se nettoyer les lèvres et le menton de ses mains à la manière d'un enfant barbouillé de crème de gâteau.

- Ca va aller, professeur… fit alors Malefoy en s'asseyant.

- Allez-y doucement, fit la femme.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous repoussé ? demanda alors Harry.

- J'ai préféré procéder par étapes. J'ai pensé que cela serait moins traumatisant pour les élus.

- Ah… Très bien.

- Votre appétit s'est calmé ?

- Un peu.

- Monsieur Malefoy, tenez…

La Directrice lui donna un gros morceau de Chocolat puis elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Harry se releva également et les suivit. Quand le blond fut assis, il posa une main sur son épaule et inspecta la chair traumatisée.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te soigner… fit-il.

- Ca ira, je ne sens rien…

- Pour le moment, fit McGonagall. Les vampires secrètent un calmant qui endort la zone de la morsure. Dans quelques minutes vous aurez très mal. Soignez-le, Potter.

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha sur la blessure. Lentement, il lécha les deux plaies qui se refermèrent et Malefoy gémit en s'agrippant aux bras de McGonagall.

- C'est terminé, fit-elle. Restez avec nous, Drago…

Elle lui tapota les joues et le blond cligna des paupières rapidement.

- Conduisons-le sur mon lit, il a besoin de repos, fit alors Harry. C'est une épreuve éprouvante.

- Très bien. Mais je vais devoir vous abandonner, j'ai une réunion avec les professeurs, fit alors la sorcière. Tournez-vous…

Harry fit la moue mais obéit et il grogna quand les pinces de la pierre noire se frayèrent un passage dans ses chairs. Aussitôt la faim qui le tenaillait toujours disparu et il soupira.

- Je serais de retour dans deux heures, d'ici-là veillez sur monsieur Malefoy.

Harry hocha la tête et la femme s'en alla. Le brun regarda alors le blond inconscient puis il le porta jusqu'à son lit et l'y installa avant d'aller dans son petit bout de salle-de-bains pour se débarbouiller un peu.

.

oOo

.

- Alors ? Ce premier repas ?

- Bien passé, répondit McGonagall en regardant les professeurs en face d'elle. Cependant, je n'ai pas laissé Potter se rassasier, je les ai séparés au bout de deux minutes. Progressivement, on lui laissera plus de temps.

- C'est judicieux je pense, fit Sinistra avec un hochement de tête. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait perdre le contrôle.

Trelawney et Vector hochèrent la tête.

- Comment lui avez-vous fait lâcher prise ? demanda alors Vector.

- Je lui ai balancé une décharge électrique.

- Radical…

- Mais efficace, intervint Rogue. N'oubliez pas que désormais Potter possède une force physique bien supérieure à la nôtre. Face à lui, notre meilleure défense c'est la magie.

- Et ses pouvoirs magiques ?

- Il n'en a rien dit encore mais laissons-lui le temps de s'adapter, chaque chose en son temps, fit McGonagall. Abordons maintenant les autres points de cette réunion, si vous le voulez bien…

Elle prit une liste inscrite sur un parchemin et se mit à les énoncer à voix haute.

.

oOo

.

Dans la chambre d'Harry, cependant, Malefoy reprenait conscience. Assis près de lui dans un fauteuil, Harry lisait.

- Potter… ?

- Hé, tu reviens à toi, fit le brun avec un sourire en fermant son livre. Ca va ?

Malefoy hocha la tête et s'assit lentement.

- Va doucement, lui fit le brun. Ca tourne ?

- Un peu…

- Tiens, mange ça.

Le Serpentard prit le morceau de chocolat dans la main d'Harry qui vint s'assoir près de lui.

- Comment ça se présente ? fit le blond en sentant les doigts de l'autre sur sa nuque.

- C'est parfaitement cicatrisé, il n'y a pas une trace. Tu veux rentrer à Serpentard ?

- Je me sens encore un peu bizarre…

- Bon et bien reste ici alors, tu ne crains rien, je suis neutralisé.

Le brun effleura la pierre sous son crâne et Malefoy hocha la tête. Il passa une main sur son visage et Harry remarqua qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Combien de temps ça a duré ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Deux minutes. McGonagall m'a repoussé avec un sortilège qui m'a électrocuté. J'ai été obligé de te lâcher. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir du reste…

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Dix heures et des poussières. Tu veux me raconter ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à part que j'avais une trouille phénoménale…

Harry eut un petit sourire. Il effleura la joue du blond de ses doigts et celui-ci le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Désolé, fit Harry en reculant.

Il se décala et Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

- Dis, ca fait quoi de ne plus être humain ?

- Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que mon cœur ne batte plus et que je n'ai plus besoin de respirer ?

Le blond eut un mouvement d'épaules et Harry sourit.

- C'est cool, fit-il. Je me sens super bien et comme tu le vois, je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça… Ca fait bizarre... Ça te vas mieux en fait.

Harry sourit et reprit :

- J'ai une force phénoménale aussi. Ce matin, à l'hôpital, j'ai tordu mes couverts simplement en les prenant pour manger quelque chose…

- Tu peux manger comme nous ?

- Oui, mais ca ne me fera rien. Seul le sang semble capable de me caler.

- C'est normal… enfin je crois. Et sinon ?

- Sinon, c'est les canines… Je trouve la sensation très désagréable quand elles poussent, on dirait qu'on me les tire vers l'avant, brrr…

Malefoy eut un petit rire qui se mua en raclement de gorge avant qu'il ne dise :

- Tu sais… Avant que tu ne… ben que tu ne manges, tes... gentillesses... m'ont bien aidé…

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, je sentais simplement que je devais le faire, te montrer que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois que tu reviendras j'éviterais de te prendre dans mes bras…

Malefoy pinça les lèvres et eut un bref hochement de tête.

- On verra bien, fit-il. Et sinon… tu as encore faim ?

- Oui mais la pierre neutralise mes sens, je ne ressens ni douleur, ni soif, ni faim. D'un côté c'est pratique, je ne risque pas de sauter à la gorge des gens, mais d'un autre côté je me sens frustré et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter cette contrainte bien longtemps.

- A toi de faire en sorte que…

- Je sais, je dois apprendre à maitriser mes instincts rapidement et surtout, sans la pierre, répondit Harry. Seulement, c'est très dur, si tu savais l'effort surhumain que je fais en ce moment pour rester aussi près de toi… Je sens l'odeur de ton sang, je l'entends aller et venir dans tes veines, j'entends ton cœur battre… Pour moi, l'odeur du sang c'est comme si toi tu humais chez toi l'odeur de ton plat préféré en train de cuire et que tu allais jusqu'à la cuisine, le nez en l'air, voir ce que ta mère prépare… C'est très frustrant, je l'avoue.

- J'imagine aisément bien que je n'aie jamais été privé d'une chose dont je raffolais étant petit…

- Moi si, beaucoup et trop souvent, et ce n'est pas drôle quand, à six ans, ton cousin qui est un petit goret avec des cheveux blonds, te balade sous le nez une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il bâfre goulument sans que toi tu n'aies même le droit de le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas eut une enfance rose, je m'en rends compte maintenant…

- Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire… Découvrir qu'on est un sorcier à l'âge de onze ans, quelques jours avant d'entrer à Poudlard et qu'en plus on est celui qui va sauver le monde sorcier… Non, les meilleures années de ma vie, c'est ici que je les ait passées, avec Ron et Hermione principalement, mais aussi avec toi.

- Avec moi ? fit le blond, surpris, grignotant le morceau de chocolat. Pourtant je passe le plus clair de mon temps à te chercher…

- Justement, je trouve ça fantastique. N'ayant rien eut dans ma jeunesse, parfois même pas un cadeau à Noël, sentir que j'ai des amis et des ennemis me fait un bien fou.

- Si tu le dis…

Harry sourit légèrement. Il regarda le profil du blond puis leva la main et la passa dans les mèches blondes en disant :

- Je te remercie du fond de mon cœur, Malefoy, même s'il est mort. Tu as surmonté ton ressentiment à mon endroit alors que tu aurais très bien pu refuser tout net de devenir mon casse-croute. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier correctement.

- Je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance, plus maintenant…

- Ah ? Pourtant il m'a semblé d'entendre dire que tu ne faisais pas ça pour moi mais pour toi… D'où vient ce changement de camp ?

- J'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours et en fait je crois que j'ai été égoïste sur le coup. Comme d'habitude je n'ai pensé qu'à moi avant de penser aux autres et j'ai fait l'impasse sur le fait que, même si nous ne nous entendons pas bien, il faut le dire, quand j'ai apprit que tu avais été mordu par un vampire, ca m'a quand même fait quelque chose.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre, je commençais à douter que tu aies un cœur, tu vois ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules mais Harry vit clairement ses joues rosir. Il sourit puis se leva et se planta devant le Serpentard.

- On se lève ? proposa-t-il en tendant ses mains.

- On va voir…

Le blond s'appuya sur le matelas et posa ses pieds sur la descente de lit. Il hésita un moment puis se lança et Harry, les bras tendus, se prépara à le rattraper au cas où mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

- Ca va aller, fit-il en repoussant le bras tendu. Encore quelques minutes et je pourrais rentrer… Je vais me rasseoir je crois…

Malefoy prit place dans le fauteuil et Harry lui redonna du chocolat qu'il se remit à grignoter pensivement.

- Tu sais, fit alors le brun. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus venir me voir…

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Hé bien, c'est très éprouvant, autant physiquement que moralement et puis j'imagine que tu dois avoir un peu peur de moi quand même, non ?

- Oui, j'ai même très peur de toi si tu veux tout savoir mais j'ai signé, j'ai promit à McGonagall de t'aider, je suis volontaire. Je ne vais pas reculer maintenant, j'irais jusqu'au bout.

Harry sourit. Il prit la main du blond et dit :

- Merci… Ca me touche que tu sois là…

- Bah.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et McGonagall entra.

- Ah, je vois que avez reprit des couleurs, monsieur Malefoy. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, bien, encore quelques minutes et je pourrais rentrer.

- Et vous ?

- Ca gronde un peu mais je tiendrais jusqu'à la prochaine fois, répondit Harry. Quand sera-t-elle au fait ?

- La semaine prochaine, mercredi soir. Nous venons de le décider avec les autres professeurs. Vous aurez un repas tous les trois jours Ce coup-ci était disons, un coup d'essai. Il a été fructueux, tout s'est bien passé.

- Et la prochaine fois, allez-vous m'électrocuter au bout de deux minutes ? demanda Harry, un peu amer.

La main de Malefoy se serra sur la sienne et le Gryffondor soupira.

- Non, fit-elle. La prochaine fois, vous pourrez vous rassasier, à condition que l'élu ne se sente pas mal. Si il ou elle tourne de l'œil, vous devrez le lâcher aussitôt, peu importe la quantité de sang prélevée.

- Soit… Ca me va.

- Si vraiment vous avez encore faim, un autre élu viendra pour combler, fit la vieille sorcière. Est-ce le cas ce soir ?

- Non… Je tiendrais…

- Si tu veux, je peux…

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit McGonagall sur un léger ton de reproche.

- Je vais très bien, professeur, c'est simplement le contrecoup de l'expérience, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quelque peu traumatisant quand même…

- Oui, je m'en doute mais… Monsieur Potter, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai faim, madame, fit Harry en secouant la tête.

McGonagall sembla alors partagée entre deux feux. Elle resta pensive de longues secondes puis dit enfin :

- Bien, soit. Mais je vais prendre une précaution si vous le voulez bien.

- Oui… Laquelle ?

- Je vais prendre votre pierre et la modifier légèrement. Il est évident que je ne pourrais pas rester ici toute la nuit, je vais donc lui jeter un sortilège, le même que celui que je vous ai jeté tout à l'heure pour vous faire lâcher prise. Monsieur Malefoy la tiendra dans sa main pendant tout votre repas et s'il sent qu'il va tourner de l'œil, il n'aura qu'à la fixer, même dans le dos, n'importe où qui soit en contact avec la chair. Le choc vous fera lâcher prise immédiatement et vous la replacerez de vous-même sous votre tête.

Harry frémit à l'idée d'être à nouveau électrocuté. Il pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord, fit-il. C'est entendu.

- Venez par ici alors. Monsieur Malefoy, restez là.

Le blond hocha la tête et se contenta de pivoter dans le fauteuil en grignotant son morceau de chocolat. Harry, lui, suivit la sorcière qui lui prit l'objet noir pour l'enchanter et le lui rendre aussitôt.

- C'est bon, fit-elle. Mais c'est la seule et unique fois que je procède ainsi. Tant que vous ne saurez pas maitriser votre faim, chacun de vos repas sera étroitement surveillé par un professeur, c'est entendu ?

- Oui, madame.

- A présent, promettez-moi de ne pas abuser, Harry. J'ai perdu trop d'élèves dans cette guerre, je ne tiens pas en perdre encore un… ou deux.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche en comprenant que la Directrice n'aurait aucune hésitation si elle devait un jour le neutraliser ou pire, le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il hocha la tête en s'abstenant de répondre puis la sorcière s'en alla, non sans les regarder alternativement avec insistance. Elle n'avait pas pleinement confiance en Harry, c'était aussi visible sur son visage que son nez l'était, mais elle connaissait trop bien les deux garçons pour les soupçonner complètement.

Quand elle fut partie, Harry se retourna vers Malefoy qui s'était levé. Ils se regardèrent un moment et soudain Harry s'approcha du lit et posa la pierre sur les couvertures. Il retira son pull et, torse-nu, reprit la pierre et la regarda.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis… fit-il sans lever les yeux.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres. Il regarda le dos du brun. La peau était blafarde, comme éteinte, couvertes de cicatrices grises et cela contraria le souvenir qu'il avait du Gryffondor où celui-ci avait une peau brune, presque tannée et parfaitement lisse, tendue sur des muscles arrondis par le Quidditch. Levant une main, il s'approcha et la fit glisser sur le haut du dos du Gryffondor qui releva la tête.

- J'ai promit… fit-il en prenant la pierre des mains de Harry. Et un Malefoy…

- Tient toujours ses promesses, acheva Harry en souriant. Merci Malefoy…

- Deux fois en un soir, tu m'épates…

Harry eut un petit rire. Il secoua la tête puis pivota et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard en disant :

- Nous allons nous mettre sur le lit. La situation pourra te paraitre étrange mais il y a de grandes chances pour que je m'endorme après avoir mangé et toi, tu ne seras pas bien quand j'aurais terminé. Mais demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et Harry ajouta :

- Et surtout, n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais absolument rien. Tu as ma parole.

- Tu dis ça pour conjurer ce que j'ai pu lire sur les vampires et leurs mœurs débridées ?

- Entres autres. Mais crois-moi, tu pourrais prendre peur… Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Aller, viens…

Harry grimpa sur le lit et l'entraina avec lui. Le blond le suivit et s'allongea sur le dos, à demi assit contre les coussins de satin rouge. Se redressant, Harry passa une jambe par-dessus celles du blond qui se crispa.

- Tu as ma parole… répéta Harry en prenant les mains du blond.

- Cette situation est franchement gênante…

- Je m'en doute, mais n'y pense pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce à quoi tu penses…

Harry posa les mains du blond sur ses reins et ce dernier frissonna au contact de la peau glacée. Le Gryffondor lui sourit presque tendrement et dans un coin de son esprit torturé, il eut l'impression d'être avec un amant un peu effarouché… Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée et posa son front contre celui du blond qui déglutit.

- Tu trembles…

- C'est nerveux…

Harry ferma les yeux puis, sans prévenir, il embrassa le blond. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos du Gryffondor qui brisa le baiser et glissa aussitôt dans le cou en ouvrant les mâchoires. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de gamberger, il sentit les canines du brun se frayer un passage dans ses chairs et percer sa carotide. Il eut alors pleinement conscience du sang pompé par le jeune vampire et il perçu également très nettement les contractions des abdominaux du brun contre les siens.

En s'efforçant de ne pas penser au sang qu'il perdait au profit d'un autre, Malefoy songea que cette intimité si brutale avec sa Némésis ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Bon, de là à dire qu'il aimait sentir le corps froid de Harry contre le sien qui lui, semblait bouillir… Il y avait une marge… Mais cela ne le répugnait pas. Après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause, Harry avait _besoin_ de lui, et cette intimité n'aboutirait à rien… pour cette nuit du moins.

Virant au rouge brique, Malefoy maudit mentalement le Gryffondor pour lui avoir rappelé combien les vampires étaient libertins…

Fermant les yeux, il s'appuya contre les oreillers et le corps d'Harry se fit un peu plus lourd sur lui. Il sentait sous ses mains la froidure de la peau laisser progressivement place à une chaleur presque bienfaisante et, étrangement, il se sentait parfaitement bien malgré le sang qui s'échappait de son corps.

Au bout d'un couple de minutes, il fronça les sourcils et remua légèrement. Les succions ralentirent et Harry demanda, sans lâcher sa prise :

- 'a va aller ? 'u 'eux que 'arrête ?

- Non… C'est bon… Vas-y…

Harry hocha la tête puis se remit à manger. Malefoy serra dans sa main gauche la pierre noire, plus petite que la paume de sa main, et de l'autre main, il laissa courir ses doigts sur les muscles rendus noueux par le Quidditch. Il songea alors que le Gryffondor était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était attentif au moindre mouvement de sa « proie ». La preuve lui en fut donnée lorsque, un autre couple de minutes plus tard, il bougea ses hanches pour redresser son dos mal installé.

- N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu veux que j'arrête, fit Harry en se détachant. Tu peux serrer la main ?

Harry sentit le poing serré contre son flanc et il hocha la tête. Il appuya sa tête contre celle du blond puis reprit son repas. Il s'arrêta cependant au bout d'une minute à peine et libérant de ses canines la peau du Serpentard, il cicatrisa la plaie en deux coups de langue assurés avant de se mettre sur le côté.

- Ca va ? fit-il au blond qui avait les yeux fermés.

- J'ai la nausée…

- Ca va passer… Viens là…

Harry l'attira contre lui et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le brun claqua alors des doigts et les bougies du lustre s'éteignirent. Seules celles du candélabre posé sur la table de chevet continuèrent de bruler et Harry tira les couvertures sur eux deux. Il s'essuya le menton avec un mouchoir trouvé sous son oreiller puis il s'allongea contre le blond qui avait le front brillant.

- Calme-toi, lui fit-il en lui caressant le front. Ca va aller, je suis là…

- J'ai l'impression que le lit tangue…

- N'y pense pas. Ca va passer, c'est normal… Essaie de dormir un peu, je te surveille…

.

oOo

.

- Ils dorment… Tant mieux.

McGonagall et Rogue jetèrent un œil sur le lit à quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre. Leur réunion venait de se terminer et il était presque une heure du matin.

- Tout à l'air de s'être bien passé, fit Rogue en approchant prudemment du lit. Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas eut besoin de le neutraliser on dirait…

Il montra la pierre noire posée sur la table de chevet et McGonagall hocha la tête. Harry remua alors la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

- Rendormez-vous, Potter, fit la sorcière à voix basse. Nous venons juste voir si tout va bien.

Le brun hocha la tête puis referma les yeux et McGonagall fit signe à Rogue de retourner vers la porte. Ils remirent en place les sortilèges de protection et, comme la Directrice rangeait sa baguette magique, elle dit :

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…

- De ?

- Amener son repas à Potter le soir et le récupérer le lendemain… Apparemment, tout s'est bien passé pour monsieur Malefoy, ils ont étés sages en plus.

- Minerva, je sais que les vampires ont tendance à être libertins mais quand même…

- Écoutez Severus, Harry a subit un grave changement qui est malheureusement irréversible, fit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils. Peu à peu il va adopter le mode de vie des vrais vampires, de ses ainés, et nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Son intimité avec les autres va changer et la charme naturel des vampires envouterait même le plus coriace. Nous en avons la preuve en temps normal, jamais Monsieur Malefoy n'aurait accepté de dormir dans le même lit que sa Némésis…

Rogue serra les lèvres puis hocha la tête, à court d'arguments. Les deux professeurs s'en retournèrent alors dans leurs appartements respectifs en vue de prendre quelque repos bien mérité.

.

oOo

.

Harry inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard rencontra le ciel-de-lit de son baldaquin et il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait un arrière-gout métallique dans la bouche et un poids sur la poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il vit une chevelure blonde et sourit : Malefoy était allongé tout contre lui, sa tête sur son torse et un bras passé en travers du ventre de son propriétaire. Il était profondément endormi mais Harry approcha quand même sa main du nez du blond, au cas où. Sentant le souffle chaud, il se sentit soulagé et, doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son dernier repas car, tout vampire qu'il était, il avait quand même besoin d'un minimum de toilette. Il alla donc dans la petite salle de bains et prit une douche rapide avant de revenir dans la chambre, habillé, pour veiller sur le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il était à peine neuf heures et Harry s'étonna qu'aucun professeur ne soit encore passé avant de se rappeler que c'était dimanche et que donc la plupart d'entre eux devait encore dormir.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil, le brun reprit son livre de la veille en attendant que sa Némésis se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas. Le Gryffondor sentit sa respiration se modifier et son cœur accélérer pour remettre toute la machinerie en marche. Peu après Malefoy ouvrait les yeux et roulait sur le dos en se frottant le visage.

- Bonjour… fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Salut… C'est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de neuf heures… Tu as bien dormi ?

Malefoy hocha la tête puis se tourna sur le flanc pour faire face à Harry. Il coinça son bras droit sous l'oreille et Harry le regarda. Il lui sourit et le blond soupira.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, cette nuit de sommeil a été très réparatrice…

- Reste encore couché si tu veux, personne n'est encore passé.

- Ah…

Le blond se remit alors sur le dos et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il retourna son livre sur l'accoudoir et alla s'asseoir au bord du matelas, un peu inquiet.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy baissa les yeux.

- Je vois, fit alors Harry. Cette promiscuité avec moi te gêne maintenant que mon magnétisme n'agit plus…

- Magnétisme ?

- Les vampires ont un charme naturel qui envoute leurs victimes… Tu t'y es laissé prendre hier soir… Sans ça j'aurais passé le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil…

Il baissa les yeux et Malefoy inspira profondément. Harry voulu alors quitter le bord du lit mais la main de Malefoy se referma sur son poignet et Harry le regarda, surpris.

- J'ai bien réfléchi Potter… Et nous n'avons rien à gagner de plus à nous détester…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ta nouvelle condition va nous amener à nous voir régulièrement et si à chaque fois que je te sers de nourriture tu me laisse ton lit pour me reposer et que toi tu digère dans le fauteuil, on ne va pas s'en sortir. Seulement, il faut que tu me fasses une promesse…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Jures-moi de ne jamais rien tenter sur moi, même si je suis à ta merci avec ce fichu magnétisme qui me déglingue complètement. Je ne suis pas un adepte de ce genre de pratique et si tu veux t'y livrer avec une fille, ok, mais pas sur moi, sur Blaise ou sur un autre des garçons du groupe des Élus.

- Même si…

- Même. Tu n'es plus toi-même, tu es devenu vulnérable à nombre de choses et il serait très aisé de te neutraliser pour de bon, chose que les sorciers seront très enclins à faire si jamais ils apprennent que tu te livres à la débauche pendant tes repas, profitant de la faiblesse de tes proies.

- Mais je…

Harry semblait choqué par les paroles du blond. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, perturbé. Il n'avait pas vu tout ça sous cet angle… Il pensait simplement qu'il lui fallait mettre en confiance ses proies… rien de plus…

- Je…

Secouant la tête, le brun haussa les sourcils, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Malefoy s'assit alors et le brun se tourna vers lui. Ils se firent face une seconde puis Harry soupira et tourna la tête. Malefoy le regarda, un peu peiné. Cela lui faisait mal de parler de cette façon à sa Némésis, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait minimiser au possible les risques, quels qu'ils soient, afin que le Gryffondor puisse vivre le plus longtemps possible sans problèmes jusqu'au jour où les gens découvriront son changement de personnalité.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent cependant une éternité, Harry se racla la gorge et se frotta le nez avant de dire :

- Soit… Si tout ceci ne doit rester que… professionnel on va dire, alors je ferais en sorte que ça le soit…

Malefoy serra les mâchoires. La brusque peine du Gryffondor venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Visiblement, lui interdire aussi clairement d'être tendre avec ses proies était lui demander beaucoup.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… fit alors le blond en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne.

Il serra ses doigts mais Harry récupéra sa main et se leva.

- Potter…

- Tu devrais partir, lui fit Harry.

- Potter, bon sang…

Se levant, Malefoy rejoignit le Gryffondor et lui fit face.

- Il faut que tu comprennes… Ta situation n'a rien d'enviable et tu dois te faire le plus petit possible en attendant que les gens comprennent que désormais tu ne seras plus jamais comme avant et qu'ils l'acceptent. Si tu commets un impair, même minime, ils ne te le pardonneront jamais et ferons en sorte que tu te neutralise toi-même !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ce qui se passe ici ! s'exclama soudain le brun en s'éloignant vers la porte de la chambre à grandes enjambées. Vous êtes liés par un serment !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais c'est vite fait de lâcher un mot ou une phrase par inadvertance ! fit le blond en agitant ses mains pour appuyer ses paroles. Et puis tu sais comment c'est ici ! Un mot se transforme en phrase puis en rumeur sans cesse déformée et pour finir celui ou celle qui en est la victime n'a plus qu'une chose à faire, soit reconnaitre les faits, soit disparaitre.

Harry se retourna vers le blond, le visage ravagé.

- Je ne peux pas, fit-il. C'est trop me demander…

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu fasses un effort…

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux. Il baissa la tête, inspira puis demanda :

- Souviens-toi d'hier soir. Est-ce que tu te serais aussi facilement laissé faire si je t'avais attaqué et mordu sans prévenir quand McGonagall était là ? Non, bien sur que non ! J'aurais prit un sortilège qui m'aurait peut-être blessé et tu ne serais plus jamais revenu, terrorisé ! Avec mes paroles et mes tendresses, je t'ai mit en confiance et tu accepté mes canines sans broncher parce que tu savais au fond de toi que je ne te ferais jamais de mal pour peu que tu me fasses confiance !

- Mais moi c'est moi, Potter ! répliqua le Serpentard. Je suis différent de Blaise, de Fox, de Maths ou de Weasley ! Tous les autres ne seront peut-être pas d'accord que tu les embrasse par surprise pour les calmer !

Harry serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Ses poings se crispèrent et il s'approcha de la cheminée. L'âtre vide et froid dégageait une odeur de cendre âcre et le brun renifla. Il appuya son bras contre le manteau et Malefoy soupira. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur le bras de l'autre mais Harry se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Vas-t-en… fit-il. Je t'en supplie, vas-t-en…

- Potter…

Harry renifla de nouveau et Malefoy se mit devant lui en le repoussant pour avoir un peu de place.

- Regarde-moi… lui fit-il. Potter…

Mais le brun garda les yeux tournés sur la droite et Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il leva alors une main hésitante puis la posa sur la joue du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux en gémissant.

- Laisse-moi… Je t'en supplie…

- Potter…

Au même moment les sortilèges de la porte furent retirés et McGonagall apparut, suivie de Rogue et Sinistra. Tous trois se figèrent en voyant les deux garçons vers la cheminée mais ceux-ci les ignorèrent.

- Vas-t-en ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Vas-t-en je t'en supplie !

Malefoy sursauta quand il aperçu les canines du brun briller quand il s'exclama. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et s'éloigna rapidement. Il heurta Rogue puis Sinistra et quitta la chambre à toute allure.

- Mais enfin ? fit McGonagall surprise. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Potter ?

Harry tomba soudain sur les genoux et se mit à geindre bruyamment en serrant son torse entre ses bras.

- Potter ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle s'accroupi en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement.

- Potter, que se passe-t-il ? Potter ! Severus, venez m'aider. Aurora, essayez de retrouver Monsieur Malefoy, vous voulez ? Et essayez de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- J'y vais, fit le professeur d'Astronomie toute vêtue de noir, jusqu'à son maquillage.

Elle quitta la chambre et McGonagall suivit Rogue jusqu'au lit où il déposa le Gryffondor qui se roula aussitôt en boule. La Directrice s'assit alors au bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Elle fit signe à Rogue d'aller voir ailleurs et le sombre professeur quitta la chambre en refermant la porte. Il se mit alors à son tour à la recherche de Malefoy et tomba sur lui au détour d'un couloir. Sinistra arrivait en face et, voyant son collègue, elle préféra les laisser entre hommes et retourna dans la chambre d'Harry en expliquant à sa Directrice que Rogue s'occupait de Malefoy.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Potter ? fit la vieille sorcière en secouant le bras du brun qui avait cessé de gémir mais qui restait prostré. Harry, répondez-moi, s'il vous plait…

- Minerva, je pense que nous devrions le laisser tranquille, fit Sinistra. Apparemment il n'a pas envie de parler…

- On dirait bien… Peut-être que Severus aura plus de chances avec Malefoy.

Sinistra pinça les lèvres puis les deux femmes s'en allèrent en prenant bien soin de remettre les sortilèges de protection à leur départ.

Au même moment, à quelques couloirs de là, Rogue questionnait son filleul.

- Allons Drago, que s'est-il passé pour que nous tombions au beau milieu d'un tel éclat ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, fit le blond en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que Potter va m'en vouloir un bon moment…

- Dites-moi ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire, enfin…

- Des… Des choses pas très sympas.

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Non… Pire.

- Bon, venez, allons chez moi…

Rogue le prit par une épaule et l'entraina dans l'appartement qu'il avait à cet étage mais où il ne passait que très peu de temps étant donné qu'il en avait un autre près de sa salle de classe, dans les sous-sols du château.

- Ici, vous pouvez parler, personne ne vous entendra.

Malefoy hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Rogue s'assit près de lui dans un grand fauteuil et le Serpentard se mit alors à parler, rapidement, sans faire de pause, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'interrompe où qu'il ne puisse plus rien dire s'il osait s'arrêter de parler ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à partir du moment où McGonagall l'avait conduit chez Harry, comment le premier contact s'était passé, ce qu'il avait ressentit, puis il expliqua que, Harry ayant encore faim, il s'était proposé à continuer, à rester encore un peu pour lui permettre de se rassasier, il expliqua que McGonagall avait hésité puis finalement accepté et que rien n'était arrivé de fâcheux durant la soirée, qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le lit pour minimiser les risques de blessures dues à une chute sur le sol si jamais le blond venait à perdre connaissance, etc.

Son récit dura de longues minutes et, tout en l'écoutant soigneusement, Rogue fit apparaitre du thé et en but une tasse à petit gorgées, avide de connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Quand le blond se tut enfin, Rogue semblait perplexe.

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit une telle chose ? demanda-t-il. Cette attention dont il vous a entouré est certes inhabituelle mais elle vous a aidé à ne pas avoir peur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien entendu, mais…

Malefoy soupira puis prit une tasse de thé et Rogue dit :

- Drago, je sais que vous ne retournerez pas là-bas avant plusieurs semaines, donc je vous conseillerais de mettre à profit ce temps pour réfléchir. En vous entourant de milles précautions, Potter savait parfaitement que sans, vous auriez prit peur et qu'il n'aurait pas pu manger paisiblement en vous sentant trembler comme un chaton piégé. Même si c'est compliqué pour moi de le dire, pour une fois, Potter s'est soucié de vous. J'imagine que le fait que ce soit vous le premier à aller le voir n'a pas été simple pour lui vu votre passé commun. Peut-être que si Miss Fox ou Miss Maths était passée en premier, et vous après, il aurait été moins tendre, mais reconnaissez que sans cette attention, vous auriez fui en prenant vos jambes à votre cou.

- Je l'avoue, fit le blond en baissant la tête. Lorsqu'il m'a mordu la première fois, je n'avais pas peur, je sentais la présence de la Directrice dans mon dos et je savais qu'elle serait là pour nous séparer si Potter abusait, mais après, quand elle est partie…

- Potter a sentit que vous aviez peur, il a simplement voulu vous mettre en confiance, d'abord en vous entrainant sur son lit afin que vous ne pensiez pas au fait que vous risquiez de vous blesser si vous veniez à perdre connaissance, puis il a certes eut des gestes envers vous qui sont gênants de par le fait que vous soyez un garçon, mais c'est dans sa nature, lui ne pense plus comme nous, pour lui être envoutant, tendre, c'est normal.

- Vous avez connu des vampires, vous ?

- Oui, fit Rogue. Deux, une femme et un homme.

- Des Mangemorts ?

- Non, mais au service de Voldemort. La femme avait été son amante pendant quelques semaines, quand il était jeune, puis elle s'est trouvé un compagnon vampire qu'elle a elle-même engendré.

- Engendré ? Vous voulez dire que c'est…

- Non, dans le jargon vampirique, engendrer signifie changer un humain en vampire, fit Rogue en secouant légèrement la tête. A ma connaissance ils sont toujours vivants, ils ne sont pas revenus quand Voldemort a fait son retour, j'ai su peu après qu'ils étaient à la tête d'une importante colonie de Vampires quelque part dans les égouts de Londres.

- Et pourquoi les avez-vous perdus de vue ?

- La femme a eut le malheur de s'en prendre à un humain qu'il lui aurait mieux valut éviter…

- Qui ?

- Le ministre de la magie d'alors… Je l'avais mise en garde, Rodolf son compagnon, aussi mais elle ne nous a pas écoutés.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a été gravement blessée par l'Auror qui assurait la protection du ministre lors de ses déplacements. Elle a faillit mourir pour de bon mais je lui ai sauvé la mise en transplanant avec elle loin de Londres. Elle a mit des mois à se remettre de cette blessure et aujourd'hui encore, même après des années, je crois que son orgueil n'est toujours pas guérit. Elle pensait à tort qu'elle pouvait affronter tout le monde, elle se sentait invincible, mais elle ne l'est pas et Potter non plus. Malgré la peur qu'ils engendrent, les vampires sont des êtres très doux et sensibles, pour la plupart. Ils le deviennent quand ils sont vampirisés. Potter est, du fait que sa transformation est récente, encore plus réceptif à tout cela. Le moindre mot de travers peu soit le blesser profondément soit le mettre dans une colère sans nom.

- Il a prit la mouche si rapidement tout à l'heure, fit Malefoy.

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, il a une grande estime pour vous et comme je le disais, le fait que vous soyez volontaire pour l'aider le touche beaucoup, j'en suis certain. Bien entendu, il n'a pas fait _ça_ dans l'intention de vous nuire ou de vous faire fuir, il n'a tenté de vous faire comprendre aucun sous-entendu mais simplement vous permettre de rester tranquille pendant qu'il se nourrissait de votre sang, même si ces gestes sont pour vous gênants car vous les associez à une intimité que vous n'aurez jamais songée envers Potter.

Malefoy déglutit. Il hocha la tête puis soupira.

- Qui est le suivant ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Miss Maths a demandé à l'être ce matin à la Directrice. Cet ordre restera jusqu'à ce que Potter soit capable de se contrôler, après ce sera selon le bon vouloir de chacun.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il mette énormément de temps à contrôler sa faim, mais pour ce qui est de ses autres instincts… Après, personne ne peut savoir, peut-être à part vous, Monsieur, mais encore. Nous n'avons jamais étudié les vampires, ou du moins pas en profondeur et nous n'en avons jamais côtoyé un…

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis posa sa tasse.

- Vous devriez rassembler les Élus pour leur raconter tout cela et les mettre en garde, fit-il. Il se pourrait qu'ils prennent peur et réagissent comme vous, ce qui serait dommageable pour Potter. Si ses sources de nourriture se carapatent les une après les autres, il est promis à une fin tragique. Un vampire qui meure de faim, Drago, c'est horrible à voir et à entendre…

Malefoy passa sa langue sur les lèvres.

- Non, je n'y tiens pas, fit-il. Je ne leur dirait rien.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Du fait de la relation que j'ai avec Potter depuis des années, mon expérience ne sera pas la même que celle que vivrons les autres Élus. Mercredi soir, Maths n'appréciera peut-être pas les petites attention de Potter ou alors au contraire elle se livrera à lui sans aucune crainte et la soirée se passera comme sur des roulettes. Je ne veux pas leur faire peur avec ce que j'ai ressentit en sentant le corps de Potter sur moi, sa peau froide sous mes mains…

Il eut un violent frisson et une pointe de rose teinta ses pommettes. Rogue hocha la tête.

- Très bien, fit-il. C'est à vous de voir. Allez maintenant, allez vite vous changer, ce sang sur votre chemise fait désordre et comment à sentir…

Malefoy eut un petit sourire puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre Serpentard pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

.

* * *

.

Et voila ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dois-je laisser mon bouclier au placard ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre online !

On dirait bien que vous avez aimé les deux premiers, donc je continue ! Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet donc je vous laisse immédiatement à votre lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews, je les lit sans faute mais je ne réponds pas toujours, désolée.

.

* * *

.

**Ch****apitre 3**

.

- Miss Maths ? Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

- Heu… Oui, Madame…

La jeune fille de Serdaigle regarda ses amis puis quitta la Bibliothèque sur les talons de McGonagall. Elle la suivit, silencieuse puis, une fois suffisamment éloignées de la Bibliothèque, McGonagall se tourna vers elle.

- Vous savez la raison de ma visite ? lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant d'en haut.

- Oui… C'est l'heure de manger ?

- En effet. Vous pouvez encore reculer, vous savez ? Mais je ne vous le proposerais qu'une seule fois…

Laureen Maths pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête.

- J'ai signé, fit-elle. J'irais jusqu'au bout, même s'il doit me tuer sans faire exprès.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura la vieille sorcière sur un ton décidé. Allons-y.

La jeune fille de septième année hocha la tête puis McGonagall l'entraina dans les étages du château jusqu'à celui où la majorité des professeurs avait leur appartement. Au bout d'un couloir, elles virent le professeur Vector qui semblait patienter devant une porte close.

- Le professeur Vector sera votre surveillante, fit la Directrice. Elle a ordre de neutraliser Potter au moindre problème. Septima, je vous fais confiance. Monsieur Potter a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il fait. Tout s'est bien passé avec Monsieur Malefoy, et j'aimerais que cela soit pareil ce soir. Rappelez-moi ce que je vous ai expliqué pour voir ?

Vector fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Afin de ne pas terrifier Miss Maths, je la sépare de Potter au bout de deux minutes puis je remets la pierre neutralisante à la demoiselle après m'être assuré qu'elle va bien. Après quoi je m'éclipse en m'assurant que Monsieur Potter est bien et ne présente aucun signe avant-coureur d'attaque ou de colère surprise pouvant coûter la vie à Miss Maths ou à moi-même.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Vous avez comprit, miss ? demanda-t-elle. Cela ira ?

- Oui… Je vais passer la nuit ici ?

- En effet, mais n'ayez crainte, une fois repus, Potter ne vous touchera plus et s'endormira probablement, lesté. C'est simplement pour vous remettre que vous restez ici. Monsieur Malefoy a également passé une nuit ici et tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Vous êtes prête ?

Laureen déglutit bruyamment puis hocha la tête.

- Oui, je crois. J'ai le trac…

- C'est normal. Aller, fit-elle à Vector.

Toutes deux retirèrent les sortilèges et McGonagall entra dans la chambre.

- Bonsoir Potter. Il est l'heure de manger.

- Bonsoir professeur, mademoiselle… fit le brun, affalé sur son lit, en train de lire.

La jeune fille le regarda de travers une secondes. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on lui donnait du « mademoiselle » de la part d'un élève plus jeune qu'elle…

- Voici Miss Maths, Laureen. Elle est de Serdaigle, fit McGonagall en posant une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Bien… Et qui nous surveille ? fit le brun.

- Moi, répondit Vector.

- Bien.

Harry se leva alors et McGonagall s'éloigna. Vector la suivit mais Laureen ne bougea pas.

- Tu as un sang très sucré, fit Harry avec un sourire en humant l'air. Tu dois aimer les sucreries, non ?

Laureen déglutit et hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, je suis une grande habituée de Honeydukes, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire et l'atmosphère se détendit brusquement. Le brun regarda alors vers les deux professeurs et McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée puis s'éclipsa. La porte se verrouilla dans le dos de Vector qui prit la parole en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Restez simplement près de la porte, professeur, répondit Harry. Préparez votre montre et votre baguette. N'approchez surtout pas, je dois me concentrer sur Laureen. Vous avez un sang très appétissant, Madame, son odeur risquerait de me troubler.

Ce fut Vector qui fut brusquement troublée et elle hocha la tête en reculant d'un pas.

- Ah… Heu bon je ne bouge pas alors… Je reste ici, oui ici, c'est très bien…

Harry lui fit un signe du menton puis fit face à Laureen qui déglutit.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui fit le Gryffondor en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'ai simplement faim. Tu peux me toucher, tu sais…

La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres puis leva les mains et effleura le torse d'Harry, simplement recouvert d'un-t-shirt beige.

- Tu as la peau froide… fit-elle. C'est normal ? Je veux dire…

- Dès que j'aurais mangé elle sera aussi chaude que la tienne, répondit le brun avec un rictus.

Il leva alors la main et passa son index le long du cou fin à la peau claire en disant :

- Je vais te mordre ici, et mes dents vont percer ta carotide, là et là. Si tu bouge d'un seul pouce, un simple tressaillement, je risquerais de la déchirer et tu pourrais en mourir. Quand je te lâcherais, à la fin des deux minutes, tu pourras te sentir mal. Si vraiment ca ne va pas, le professeur Vector te ramènera à Serdaigle et un autre élu viendra me sustenter. Tu as aussi le droit de t'évanouir, hein, ne lutte pas si tu te sens partir, je te lâcherais aussitôt, je m'en rendrais compte.

Maths hocha la tête. Elle souffla et demanda :

- Ce sera Malefoy qui viendra si je ne… ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Probablement car il est déjà initié, mais revenons à toi. Si tu sens la nausée te prendre la gorge, fais-moi signe. Tu as des ongles ? Parfait. Pince-moi pour moi ?

Laureen hocha la tête et serra ses doigts sur le t-shirt du brun qui fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, fit-il. Tes ongles sont comme des poignards sur cette maudite peau, fait ça si tu te sens partir…

- D'accord…

- On peut y aller ?

Laureen inspira profondément puis elle leva le bras droit et le passa derrière sa tête. Elle attrapa ses cheveux du côté gauche et les tira sur la droite en penchant la tête du même côté, dégageant ainsi son cou. Harry tira légèrement sur le col de son chemisier qu'il se permit de déboutonner d'un bouton supplémentaire pour avoir plus de place. La jeune fille rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche d'un garçon, non, et bizarrement elle se sentait en totale sécurité avec lui, mais cela la gênait assez qu'il la touche alors qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais adressée la parole… en dehors d'ici, cela va sans dire.

- Allons-y, fit alors le brun en ouvrant la bouche. Je mords…

De son poste, Vector observa attentivement le manège. Elle réalisa alors que le Gryffondor semblait beaucoup tenir à ce que ses proies soient le plus à l'aise possible. Quand le brun ouvrit la bouche, elle vit clairement les dents de devant sur la mâchoire supérieure se modifier de façon très animale. Les canines s'allongèrent puis disparurent dans les chairs de la jeune fille qui eut un bref frisson. Le professeur appuya alors sur sa montre de gousset et garda son regard rivé sur la trotteuse.

..

Agrippée à Harry, Laureen changea de pied d'appui. Elle sentit la langue du Gryffondor contre sa peau et distingua clairement les canines enfoncées dans ses chairs. Soudain le brun grogna et la lâcha brusquement en reculant. La jeune femme perdit pied et tomba à genoux sur le tapis en portant sa main à son cour.

- Un peu moins fort le sortilège la prochaine fois, fit Harry en s'essuyant le menton d'un revers de la main comme de petits filaments bleutés s'échangeaient entre ses doigts.

- Navrée mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel voltage vous étiez insensible, fit Vector en s'approchant de Miss Maths qui s'était assise sur le sol, se tenant la tête. Miss, tout va bien ?

- Ca va ? demanda Harry en lui relevant la tête, lui caressant les cheveux. Tiens, du chocolat.

- Merci…

- Miss Maths, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Vector en la prenant par un bras pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Nauséeuse…

- Vous voulez arrêter ?

- Non, ça va aller, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais… Laissez-moi deux minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Et vous ? demanda alors Vector. Ca va ?

- Oui. Vous pouvez y aller professeur, merci…

- Vous êtes certain ?

- Vous avez ma parole, Madame.

- Bon, très bien, je vous fais confiance, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à me rendre ma protégée en un seul morceau demain matin. Je viendrais vous réveiller à huit heures.

- Entendu. Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Vous aussi…

La femme serra l'épaule de la jeune fille en faisant demi-tour puis quitta la chambre et remit les sortilèges en place. Harry alla alors chercher un verre d'eau pour sa proie et il se baissa devant elle en l'observant.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Laureen releva la tête.

- Oui. Mais j'ai mal…

- Attend, je vais arranger ça…

Le brun se releva et se pencha sur la jeune femme. Il passa sa langue sur les plaies qui se refermèrent aussitôt et Laureen soupira d'aise.

- Encore deux minutes et on pourra passer au plat principal, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Il s'assit sur son lit et Laureen soupira brièvement.

- Potter ?

- Mhm ?

- Dis-moi… Est-ce que… Malefoy et toi vous…

- Non, fit le brun. Il ne s'est rien passé quand il est venu me voir. Et il ne se passera rien avec toi non plus, tu as ma parole. Nous sommes là pour que je mange, je n'ai pas le désir de te faire mienne.

La jeune femme rougit et Harry s'excusa.

- Navré… Je n'ai pas choisi les meilleurs mots…

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Cependant, si tu as une envie particulière…

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

- Tu es en train de me proposer un rencart ? fit-il avec un sourire.

- Et plus si affinités. Tu sais, je sais ce que tu peux éprouver en ce moment, de nombreux sentiments contradictoires, des envies qui ne sont pas toujours très pures sans doute. Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel ce que je te propose mais si un jour tu as besoin d'une Élue autre que pour manger, saches que nous sommes là.

- Nous ?

- Natasha, Sandra et moi, fit la jeune femme. Nous en avons parlé et bon, nous sommes des sorcières, nous connaissons beaucoup de choses sur les créatures surnaturelles et nous savons que les vampires aiment se divertir très souvent. Alors nous en avons longuement discuté les filles et moi et nous nous sommes mises d'accord. Nous ne sommes pas des débutantes avec les garçons, nous sommes célibataires pour l'instant, toutes les trois, et nous avons conclu que te proposer nos services n'avait rien de honteux.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, pas certain de bien saisir toute l'histoire.

- C'est marrant que tu me dises ça maintenant, fit-il néanmoins avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… dimanche matin, en se réveillant, Malefoy m'a a peu près tenu le même discours mais en version négative. Clairement il m'a interdit de lui faire des avances ou à tout autre garçon faisant partie des Élus.

- J'imagine que tu n'avais de toutes façon pas l'intention de toucher ni à ton ami Weasley, ni à un Serpentard… N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, fit le brun en souriant.

Son ventre gronda soudain et Laureen haussa un sourcil.

- C'est l'heure ? fit-elle en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête puis la jeune femme se leva et vint vers lui. Elle lui prit les mains et les glissa sous son chemiser.

- Tu sais… Tu as le droit de toucher toi aussi… fit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Submergé par ses nouveaux instincts, Harry sourit en hochant la tête. Laureen se montra alors particulièrement impétueuse. Elle retira son chemisier et s'installa sur les genoux de Harry qui avait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine de bonnes proportions engoncée dans un élégant soutien-gorge rose en dentelles.

- Dis-moi… fit alors la jeune femme comme le brun reculait en la prenant la taille. Est-ce que les vampires sont capables de combler une femme ?

Harry eut un sourire carnassier puis il leva la tête et lui lécha la gorge en disant :

- Seulement après diner…

Laureen gloussa et soudain le Gryffondor la fit basculer sur le matelas. Il s'avança sur elle et fourragea dans son cou tout en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. La jeune femme gémit quand la main froide du brun lui caressa la hanche et elle se tortilla.

Harry ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange dans son corps. Un vague souvenir lui revint et il fit la connexion entre cette sensation et un désir sexuel particulièrement fougueux.

- A table… fit alors le brun sur un ton gourmand.

Et il plongea ses dents dans le cou de Laureen qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Gardant à l'esprit qu'il était une créature des ténèbres, elle posa ses mains aux ongles parfaitement limés sur le dos du Gryffondor, s'apprêtant à lui planter ses griffes dans la peau au moindre problème mais il n'y en eut aucun.

Quand il la relâcha, Harry soigna la plaie et la jeune femme, malgré un menu vertige, redevint entreprenante et elle l'attira contre lui en nouant ses jambes sur ses reins.

- Passons au dessert… susurra-t-elle en souriant.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il l'embrassa vivement en s'appuyant sur elle et s'ingénia ensuite à lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Malheureusement pour eux, et même si cela ne les dérangea pas plus que ça, deux professeurs eurent le choc de leur vie quand ils vinrent voir si tout s'était bien passé, vers deux heures du matin…

..

- Je n'en reviens pas… fit Sinistra, choquée.

- C'est un garçon, répondit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules. Il fallait s'y attendre…

- Oui certes mais… Quelle cadence... Pauvre miss Maths, elle va être brisée demain…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je connais miss Maths, ce n'est pas une sainte nitouche, fit Rogue avec un petit sourire. Et puis ca devait arriver. N'oubliez pas que les vampires ont un appétit charnel très développé. Et entre nous, il vaut mieux qu'il fasse cela avec une fille plutôt qu'avec l'un des garçons, non ?

- Oui, bien entendu, vu comme ça… Mais quand même… Ouh, je vais mettre des jours à oublier leurs gémissements…

La sorcière rougit en posant ses mains sur ses joues et Rogue pouffa. Il la prit par les épaules pour la charrier puis ils reprirent leur ronde tranquillement.

.

oOo

.

Au petit matin, Harry émergea en éprouvant une sensation de soulagement étrange, un peu comme s'il s'était séparé d'un poids trop important. Il se sentait bizarrement plus léger et plus serein.

En roulant sur le dos, il sentit le bras de son amante et il la regarda. Il vérifia quand même qu'elle respirait toujours puis il l'embrassa sur la tempe et alla prendre une douche. Quand il revint, elle était assise au bord du lit, nue et visiblement pensive.

- Bonjour… lui fit le Gryffondor. Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hein ? Si, si…

Elle lui sourit alors et se leva. Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en lui caressant les reins.

- Tu es un véritable dieu, lui fit-elle. Endurant et si doux…

- Merci. Mais tu devrais aller t'habiller, Vector ne va pas tarder. Et aussi…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu ailles à l'Infirmerie prendre une potion du lendemain. Je ne sais pas si je suis fertile mais au cas où, je préférais que tu te protèges. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas posé de problèmes si j'avais encore été humain mais là…

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, j'y pensais justement, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa puis disparu dans la salle de bains avec ses affaires. Les sortilèges de la porte furent dissipés au même moment et Vector apparut, suivit de Rogue.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter, firent-ils presque simultanément.

- Bonjour à vous, professeurs. Professeur Vector, Laureen est dans la salle de bains, elle arrive.

- Entendu. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry. Il n'y a eut aucun problèmes. Je suis repu pour les trois prochains jours.

- Tant mieux alors. Ah, miss Maths. C'est bon ?

- Oui, Madame, nous pouvons y aller.

Elle regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête puis elle s'en alla avec le professeur Vector qui avait ordre de la raccompagner à Serdaigle. Rogue, lui resta là et se tourna vers Harry.

- Oh, fit le brun en baissant la tête.

- Oui, oh, monsieur Potter, fit l'homme en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du lit. Vous et moi devons parler je crois…

- Si vous souhaitez me mettre en garde contre les effets de l'amour à long terme, je suis déjà au courant, merci…

- Oui et non en fait, fit Rogue. Le professeur Sinistra et moi étions de ronde cette nuit et quand nous sommes venus voir si tout allait bien ici, nous vous avons surpris en pleine action avec la jeune demoiselle.

- C'est gênant, fit Harry en rougissant.

- Je m'en doute. J'ai cependant décidé de ne pas en parler à la Directrice et j'ai convaincu ma collègue d'en faire autant. Miss Maths est une très jolie jeune femme sans aucune inhibition et si vous pouvez satisfaire avec elle votre appétit charnel, tant mieux, cela épargnera les Élus du sexe opposé. Cependant, je tiens à vous mettre en garde.

- A quel sujet ?

- Chez un vampire, le taux de fécondité est trois fois supérieur à celui d'un homme humain. Si vous mettez miss Maths enceinte, elle en mourra.

Le teint de Harry prit la couleur de la cendre.

- Mourir mais ?

- Les vampires et les humains ne sont pas fais pour s'accoupler, Potter. Si vos envies sont trop importantes, dites-le-moi et j'irais vous chercher une compagne ou un compagnon de votre race, mais faites très attention avec miss Maths. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous tuerais moi-même, c'est entendu ?

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Rogue lui souhaita ensuite une bonne journée puis s'en alla. Le Gryffondor resta pensif de longues secondes puis il se motiva et alla chercher les devoirs qu'il avait à rattraper de son mois de coma.

..

- Potter ? Vous avez de la visite.

- Hermione ! Ron ! fit le brun en bondissant de son lit. Vous venez m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? fit-il en leur donnant une accolade.

- Si tu veux, fit Hermione en souriant. Tu as l'air en forme, tout va bien on dirait.

- Tout va très bien, j'ai mangé, je suis heureux pour la première fois depuis que j'ai été transformé.

- C'est très encourageant, fit McGonagall en souriant. Bon, je vous laisse maintenant, ne tardez pas trop vous deux, vous avez cours avec moi dans deux heures.

- Oui, madame.

- Mais vous n'avez pas cours là maintenant ? fit Harry en retournant sur son lit. Bon sang Hermione tu devrais mettre un peu moins de parfum, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Mais j'en ai à peine mit ! Ton odorat est vachement affuté en tous cas…

- Si tu savais… Ron, tu sens le sucré c'est dingue… J'en salive.

- Hé du calme mon pote, ce n'est pas encore l'heure du diner.

Harry sourit puis se contorsionna et prit la pierre neutralisante sur la table de nuit. Il la plaça à l'arrière de son crâne et soupira.

- Voilà qui est mieux, fit-il.

- Ca sert à quoi au juste ce truc ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca neutralise mes principaux sens comme la faim ou la soif. Avec ce truc, je sens toujours l'odeur du sang des personnes qui m'entourent mais il ne me donne plus faim.

- Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas encore mon tour, fit Ron.

- Et quand… ?

- Samedi soir c'est Malefoy… mardi soir prochain c'est Zabini… et après je crois que c'est Turek, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Moi c'est encore la fois d'après.

- Vous avez tiré à la courte-paille ? demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Rigole, fit Ron. On n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Tu dis que samedi soir c'est Malefoy ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Ca a l'air de te déranger… fit le rouquin, surpris. Ca s'est mal passé samedi dernier ?

- Non, pas du tout, au contraire… Seulement… bon asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter pourquoi je suis réticent à ce qu'il revienne si vite…

Hermione et Ron ne se firent pas prier. Ils restèrent pendus aux lèvres de leur ami et même si Hermione se tortilla un peu quand Harry décrivit de quelle façon il avait mit le Serpentard en confiance, elle ne dit rien. Elle réagit cependant sur la discussion qui les avait brouillés le dimanche matin…

- Il n'a pas été très cool de te dire ça, fit-elle quand son ami se tut.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Mais d'un autre côté il a raison, fit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Si tu veux assouvir tes envies charnelles, sers-toi au moins des trois filles du groupe. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur ce sujet du reste.

- Elles vous en ont parlé ? demanda Harry, surpris. Parce que Laureen est venue hier et la nuit a été plutôt torride…

- Passe-nous les détails, fit Hermione en grimaçant. Cela dit, même si je ne trouve pas ça très… convenable, si elles sont consentantes ma foi…

- Parce que tu crois que je m'amuserais avec elles si elles n'étaient pas consentantes ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mione…

- Je n'ai rien dit, fit la brunette. Et pour en revenir à Malefoy, c'est normal qu'il flippe… Après tout tu as une manière de faire pour les mettre en confiance qui fait franchement penser à une méthode de séduction, si j'en crois ce que tu nous as raconté bien entendu.

Harry eut un bref mouvement de tête et Ron dit :

- T'avises pas de jouer à ça avec moi, vieux, sinon tu seras privé de diner.

- De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas échapper à mon charme, je n'y peux rien, fit le brun en haussant les épaules. Tu auras l'impression d'avoir prit de la drogue c'est tout.

Ron lui tira la langue puis Hermione dit :

- Harry… Est-ce que tu es attiré par Malefoy ?

- En tant que garçon ou vampire ?

- Vampire…

- Oui, sincèrement. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à le transformer. Si je veux un compagnon, Rogue m'a dit qu'il tâcherait de m'en trouver un. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Londres.

- Alors pourquoi il t'attire ? Parce qu'il te résiste depuis des années ?

- Je crois… Mais tu sais j'ai encore un peu de mal à penser correctement, mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant sont vagues et reviennent par flashs dans les moments où je m'y attends le moins… Par exemple, cette nuit, en étant en pleine action avec Laureen, les visages des Dursley me sont apparus en mémoire…

- Hum, de quoi te couper toute envie, fit Ron en grimaçant.

- Tu m'étonne… fit Hermione.

- Étrangement ca ne m'a rien fait, j'ai a peine été perturbé mais bon, ça m'a quand même bien troublé que mon passé fasse un bond à ce moment-là.

Il sourit et soudain on frappa à la porte. Les sortilèges ayant été retirés pour laisser Hermione et Ron partir quand ils le voulaient, le panneau de bois pivota et Rogue apparut.

- Ah, apparemment je vous dérange, fit l'homme. Je reviendrais…

- Non, entrez monsieur, fit Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non, non il n'y a pas d'urgence, je reviendrais ce soir.

- Bon, très bien…

Rogue referma la porte et les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Tu sais ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Pas du tout… Il a discuté sérieusement avec moi ce matin au sujet de Laureen et de notre activité nocturne mais c'est tout…

- Il a peut-être parlé avec Malefoy, hasarda Hermione. Ils sont proches malgré tout…

- Tu crois ?

La brunette haussa les épaules puis elle prit un parchemin et le regarda. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire faire ses devoirs à Harry et quand la cloche sonna onze heures, les deux sorciers laissèrent leur ami pour aller en cours avec McGonagall.

.

oOo

.

Harry passa l'après-midi à somnoler sur son lit en écoutant de la musique. En effet, il avait déniché un gramophone et quelques disques et c'était sur une douce mélopée au piano qu'il se reposait quand on frappa à la porte, juste après que les sortilèges furent dissipés.

- Entrez, fit le brun d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Ah professeur Rogue…

- Vous vous reposez ? demanda l'homme Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez ?

- Non, entrez, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer encore une fois…

Harry éteignit le gramophone et Rogue prit place dans le fauteuil que lui indiqua le brun d'un signe de tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous vous souvenez que ce matin je me suis proposé à vous trouver une compagne ou un compagnon ?

- Oui… Et ?

- Hé bien figurez-vous que je viens de recevoir une lettre d'une ancienne amie vampire qui vit à Londres. Elle et son compagnon règnent sur la plus grande colonie vampirique de Londres et cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles.

- Pourquoi brusquement ?

- Elle a sentit votre naissance, fit Rogue avec un demi-sourire. Et figurez-vous qu'elle souhaite vous rencontrer.

Harry se redressa, surpris.

- Moi ? Mais…

- Rassurez-vous, je viendrais avec vous. Elle ne me fera rien et interdira à ses enfants de m'approcher.

- Ses… enfants ?

- Je vous expliquerait.

Le brun hocha la tête puis fronça les sourcils.

- Et donc, ce serait pour quand ?

- Dimanche qui vient.

- Ah…

- Vous avez autre chose de prévu ?

- Hé bien, je serais avec Malefoy…

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

- Vous pourrez l'emmener, fit-il.

- Professeur… il est terrifié par moi alors imaginez un peu s'il est entouré d'un millier de vampires ?

- Un millier, vous êtes gentil, fit Rogue. Depuis deux cent cinquante ans, Linda a bien roulé sa bosse…

- Hum, je vois… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'emmener Malefoy… Il pourrait revenir en ayant encore plus peur et… bon vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche dernier.

- Je sais que vous tenez à lui, fit alors Rogue. Et je pense qu'il faut combattre le mal par le mal. Monsieur Malefoy a peur de vous, je peux le concevoir aisément, je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise non plus, mais il faut qu'il se rende compte par lui-même que les vampires ne sont pas tous des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Le clan de Linda est très civilisé, ils se sont depuis longtemps mêlés à la population londonienne Moldue et personne n'en a jamais confondu un seul.

Harry pinça les lèvres, partagé. Il fit une grimace puis dit :

- Je vais en parler avec lui, professeur. J'espère seulement qu'il voudra me parler… Au fait, il ne vous as rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche ? Je sais que vous êtes allé lui parler, j'ai entendu la Directrice en parler pendant que je surmontais le choc…

- Il m'a simplement raconté en détail la soirée de samedi, fit Rogue. Cependant j'ai bien comprit qu'il craignait vos élans de tendresse. Il est persuadé que vous le voulez comme compagnon et cela le terrifie.

Harry soupira.

- J'avoue, mon côté vampire est attiré par lui, mais pas mon côté garçon. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en faire mon amant et de coucher avec lui, je voudrais simplement qu'il m'accepte comme je suis, avec mes défauts de vampire novice. J'ai l'impression qu'il est le seul qui pourra m'aider à grandir et à devenir le gentleman vampire que McGonagall a vu en moi quand je suis partit de l'hôpital.

Rogue hocha la tête, pensif. Harry était le premier jeune vampire qu'il rencontrait, il ne pouvait donc pas piocher de références dans son passé, mais le fait qu'il ait reçu une lettre de Linda le rassurait.

- Linda va vous aider à y voir plus clair, fit alors le sombre professeur en hochant la tête. Elle a engendré de nombreux vampires et en a mis au monde encore plus, elle connait parfaitement le sujet et elle sera en mesure de répondre à vos questions mieux que moi.

- Mais si j'emmène Malefoy avec moi, il va se faire harceler… Son sang sent tellement bon…

- Il sera temporairement votre compagnon, ainsi aucun autre n'osera l'approcher de peur que vous ne l'attaquiez. Ca pour ça, les vampires sont très respectueux. Ils ne touchent jamais à la compagne ou au compagnon d'un autre vampire car ils savent que la souffrance qui s'en suivra sera très, très, douloureuse… Les vampires sont possessif c'est inimaginable…

Harry sourit.

- Vous avez testé ? fit-il.

- J'ai eu mon moment d'attirance pour Linda, dans ma jeunesse, avoua l'homme. Mais elle m'a vite fait comprendre que je ne devais pas l'approcher sous peine de me faire attaquer par son compagnon.

- Ils ont toujours été ensembles ?

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Il me semble que c'est le tout premier humain qu'elle a vampirisé… Elle l'a gardé auprès d'elle et maintenant ils règnent sur la plus grande des familles au monde. Les vampires sont souvent fidèles à l'autre jusqu'à leur mort et rares sont ceux qui reprennent quelqu'un quand leur moitié trouve la mort.

- Un peu comme les humains en fait. Les veufs et les veuves sont rares à se remarier.

- En effet. Bien, j'ai cours à présent, pensez à ce que je vous ai dit et parlez-en à monsieur Malefoy dès samedi soir puis faites-le-moi savoir.

- Entendu, professeur.

- Bonne journée, Potter.

- A vous aussi.

Rogue s'en alla alors et Harry se mit sur le dos, les bras sous la tête. Il se demanda pourquoi Rogue devenait si brusquement amical mais il abandonna rapidement ses recherches quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il. Entrez… Professeur Lorne ?

- Ne bougez pas Potter ! cracha le vieux professeur de DCFM.

- Ok… Que voulez-vous ?

- Je vous amène de la visite… Allez, fit-il ensuite en se retournant. Et tâchez d'être sages tous les deux. Je vais aller dire à la Directrice que vous êtes là.

- Merci, monsieur.

Lorne éructa quelque chose puis Malefoy apparut dans le champ de vision d'Harry qui se redressa brusquement, surpris.

- Malefoy ? fit-il en descendant de son lit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et tes cours ?

- Je sèche, fit le blond en refermant la porte dans son dos. Il faut qu'on parle…

Les sortilèges brillèrent sur le bois et le blond baissa la tête. Harry fit un pas en avant, hésitant, puis il s'immobilisa et déglutit. Le Serpentard releva alors la tête et inspira profondément avant de dire :

- Potter, je… Je voulais m'excuser pour dimanche matin… Je n'avais pas l'intention de te crier dessus et je… je… je m'excuse.

Harry sourit légèrement.

- Excuses acceptées, fit-il alors. Approche…

Malefoy hésita. Il se tordait les mains devant lui et Harry soupira.

- C'est pas grave, fit-il alors. On se revoit samedi soir, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête puis quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Quand la porte fut close, Harry soupira. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis retourna sur son lit, pensif.

.

oOo

.

- Linda…

Une jeune femme des plus belles se matérialisa dans le bureau de Rogue aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme. Le professeur se leva et la femme le serra dans ses bras une longue seconde en souriant.

- Que tu as vieilli mon pauvre Severus, fit-elle en lui touchant délicatement les joues.

- Et oui, je ne suis pas immortel moi… Toi par contre, tu es telle que je me souviens de toi, il y a vingt-cinq ans… Rodolf n'est pas venu avec toi ?

- Non, il se doit de rester chez nous. Quand la Reine quitte le nid, son Roi assure l'intérim. Comment vas-tu ? Il y a si longtemps… Quand on est immortel les années sont comme les heures…

- J'imagine… Hé bien comme tu as pu le constater, je suis un brillant professeur de Potions à qui on confie la confection des plus ardus breuvages. Et je ne touche quasiment plus à la magie noire.

- Ton corps en est pourtant encore imprégné, comme une éponge, mais la magie blanche est très présente, fit Linda avec un plissement de nez tout à fait charmant. Et sinon ? Où est le nouveau-né ?

- Ton nouveau-né a dix-sept ans, Linda, fit Rogue avec un léger sourire.

- Ah oui ? Oh quel dommage, moi qui me languis d'un enfant à dorloter… Bon tant pis. Je peux le voir ?

- Non, il est isolé, pour la sécurité des autres élèves, fit Rogue. Mais j'ai demandé la permission de l'emmener dans ton royaume dimanche.

- Quelle grande nouvelle ! s'exclama la femme en battant des mains.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Son corps fin au ventre plat et à la poitrine ronde était engoncé dans une robe de satin noir qui s'évasait à partir des genoux jusqu'au sol en laissant apparaitre des froufrous de satin pourpre et de dentelle noire. Le bustier qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de la splendide et gourmande rondeur de ses seins, lui maintenait le dos entre de rigides baleines cousues dans la doublure du vêtement. La femme se retourna alors et Rogue laissa glisser son regard sur la cambrure de ses reins et Linda gloussa.

- Heureusement que Rodolf n'est pas présent, fit-elle en se retournant à demi. Tu me dévores littéralement des yeux…

Rogue détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné et Linda revint vers le bureau en disant :

- Quand comptez-vous venir, dimanche ? Et est-il farouche ?

- Farouche ?

- Oui, comme il est jeune, il se peut qu'il craigne les autres vampires plus âgés, auquel cas je dirais aux miens d'aller faire un tour pendant qu'il sera là.

- Il ne sera pas seul, fit Rogue. Je serais avec lui, en tant que Gardien, et il emmènera son compagnon, probablement.

- Un compagnon ? Si jeune ? Severus…

- Il est humain, c'est un élève d'ici, répondit le professeur. Notre jeune vampire est sans dessus-dessous quand ce jeune homme est près de lui… S'en est troublant quand on sait que lorsque que Potter était vivant, tous deux ne faisaient que se chamailler pour un oui ou un non.

- Vois-tu, Severus, fit alors Linda en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau. Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui est troublé par ce petit humain, mais le vampire qu'il est en train de devenir.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit…

- Ah oui ? Hé bien, il est très précoce pour son âge… Quand a-t-il été mordu ? Et saurais-tu par qui ?

- Il a été mordu pendant le combat contre les Mangemorts… Enfin pas vraiment mordu, disons qu'une créature vampirique l'a blessé et que son sang s'est mêlé au sien. La créature a été tuée pendant la bataille.

- Où sont ses restes ?

- Dans une crypte sous le château, nous avons placé des sortilèges pour l'empêcher de revenir à la vie, au cas où il le puisse. Tu désires la voir ?

- Oui, ainsi je pourrais savoir ce qu'il va advenir du jeune homme…

- Alors suis-moi, ma journée est terminée.

Linda hocha la tête et Rogue quitta son fauteuil. Il fit signe à la femme de le suivre puis tous deux descendirent dans les tréfonds du château, là ou même l'air avait du mal à venir.

- Quelle odeur, fit Linda en portant une main à son nez. Heureusement que personne n'y vit…

- Ce sont d'anciennes cryptes, les corps des Fondateurs de l'école sont restés longtemps ici

- Oui, je sais, j'ai aidé à les transporter sous le Ministère de la Magie… Si je me souviens bien c'était il y a un peu moins de deux-cent ans, j'étais très jeune à l'époque…

- C'est ça. Tu as une bonne mémoire…

Linda sourit de toutes ses dents immaculées et parfaitement alignées puis Rogue saisit un flambeau et poussa une lourde porte en fer qui grinça désagréablement. Linda serra les dents. Son ouïe surdéveloppée souffrait sous ce bruit.

- Il est là, fit Rogue en tendant le flambeau vers un corps embaumé.

- Il ?

- Oui… C'était un mâle.

- Éclaire ?

Rogue tendit un peu plus le flambeau et Linda s'approcha. Elle fit voler une main au-dessus du corps et les enchantements brillèrent.

- Tu le connais ? fit alors Rogue comme la femme reculait de deux pas.

- Je l'ai connu, il y a longtemps… Mais il n'est plus lui-même…

- Voldemort l'a magiquement modifié, il est devenu démoniaque…

- Je le sens… Il s'appelait Kraek, il est très âgé, plus de six cent ans… Je l'ai connu pendant environ trente ans, puis un jour il a disparu. On n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui… jusqu'à maintenant.

- Que fait-on alors ?

- Brûlez-le, fit Linda en s'éloignant. Il ne pourra plus jamais redevenir comme avant, Voldemort l'a souillé jusqu'au fond de son être et si ton protégé n'y prend pas garde, son âme deviendra aussi noire que la sienne. Il faudra le surveiller, aussi longtemps que tu pourras. Jamais le petit ne devra tuer qui que ce soit sans quoi nous ne pourrons plus rien pour lui…

Rogue hocha la tête puis ils remontèrent dans le bureau du professeur mais celui-ci vit bien que son amie était troublée.

- Dimanche nous viendrons tôt le matin, vers neuf heures je pense.

- Entendu, les autres dormiront mais moi je ne dors pas la journée. Pas ces temps du moins.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- J'attends un nouvel enfant et il m'empêche de dormir.

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais rien vu…

- Je ne le sais que depuis une semaine… fit Linda en haussant les sourcils. Enfin ! Ah je suis contente que tu m'aies dit de venir te voir. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir après si longtemps.

- Et moi donc, fit Rogue en souriant légèrement.

La femme lui donna alors une vive accolade puis elle lui dit à dimanche et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de disparaitre dans un petit nuage noir.

Après le départ de son amie, Rogue resta pensif. Les paroles de la femme vampire, loin au fond des cryptes du château lui tournèrent dans la tête. Surveiller Potter… Faire en sorte qu'il ne tue jamais personne… D'accord, tant qu'il vivra au château il sera facile de le surveiller mais après ? Il avait encore un an à faire ici mais après ? En tant que vampire, une fois libéré de ses Gardiens, il pourra disparaitre et faire ce que bon lui semblera…

Rogue décida d'aller parler de tout cela à McGonagall et ils restèrent plusieurs heures à tergiverser sur les paroles de Linda que McGonagall avait également connue brièvement.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

A très vite pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je le dédie à LadySade qui m'a presque fait un caprice pour l'avoir plus tôt ! Et vous allez en avoir pour votre argent, mesdemoiselles !

Aller, je vous laisse tout de suite avec notre petit vampire adoré !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

Harry passa le reste de la journée du jeudi et toute la journée de vendredi à travailler sur ses cours avec l'aide occasionnelle de Ron et Hermione quand ils avaient une heure de libre, ou d'un professeur selon son emploi du temps.  
Le samedi matin, il se leva cependant victime d'une agitation qui le surprit. McGonagall s'en rendit compte quand elle vint le voir en début d'après-midi avec Rogue.

- Vous êtes bien agité aujourd'hui ? lui fit-elle en s'asseyant autour de la petite table récemment installée dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle convoqua un service à thé et Harry vint s'asseoir en face d'elle mais on voyait qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

- C'est notre visite chez Linda qui vous rend nerveux ? fit alors Rogue, près de la bibliothèque, regardant les livres dont on avait rempli les étagères. Ou l'arrivée prochaine de Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Un peu des deux, je dois l'avouer… répondit Harry, les mains coincées entre ses genoux serrés. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre et je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Mon vampire est agité, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit…

- Vous avez faim, probablement, fit la sorcière en servant le thé. Vous dormirez bien mieux cette nuit… surtout si monsieur Malefoy reste avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Harry piqua un fard et Rogue pouffa dans son coin.

- Vous êtes méchants, professeurs, fit le Gryffondor en croisant les bras. Vous croyez que c'est simple pour moi ? D'un côté je déteste toujours autant Malefoy et de l'autre je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui…

- Ce sont vos deux personnalités, fit McGonagall. Un sucre ?

- Deux, merci… Vous croyez ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Les fusionner ? Et oublier qui j'étais avant d'être transformé ?

- Non Merlin ! Sûrement pas, fit Rogue en prenant vivement place près de McGonagall.

Le brun et la vieille Directrice sursautèrent.

- Severus… gronda McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.

- Potter, il ne faut surtout pas oublier qui vous étiez avant d'être transformé. Vous devez rester Harry Potter pour les cinquante prochaines années au minimum. Un vampire devient mauvais dès lors qu'il perd son identité première.

- Et votre amie ?

- Linda ? Elle s'est toujours appelée Linda, fit Rogue. Elle était une fille de ferme, bien éduquée, mais elle n'a jamais perdu son identité. Elle n'a jamais tué quelqu'un de sang froid et elle a réussi à conserver son âme malgré le fait qu'elle se soit mise au service de Voldemort pendant des années. Mais c'est de vous qu'il s'agit pour l'instant. Si vous prenez un nom d'emprunt, vous perdrez votre identité très rapidement, alors que si vous restez Harry Potter, que vous continuez à rattacher vos souvenirs de votre vie d'avant aux nouvelles sensations que vous éprouvez présentement, vous ne deviendrez pas une autre personne.

- Malefoy a peur du vampire que je suis, fit alors Harry en baissant les yeux sur son thé.

- C'est normal, nous non plus ne sommes pas à l'aise, fit McGonagall. Après tout, même si nous vous connaissons parfaitement bien, vous avez changé et nous ne savons jamais ce qu'il peut vous passer par la tête… Il suffit que vous sentiez une odeur, que vous discerniez quelque chose et vos instincts peuvent se déchainer. Beaucoup de jeunes vampires avant vous sont morts après avoir massacré leur entourage sur un coup de folie.

- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai la chance d'être entouré de milles précautions, fit Harry avec un sourire. Vous m'aidez à garder les pieds dans le monde des vivants et pour ça je vous remercie. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu me chasser à coup de sortilèges et je serais assurément devenu mauvais et j'aurais très probablement cherché à me venger.

McGonagall sourit puis elle regarda sa montre et dit :

- Hum, je vais devoir vous laisser, messieurs, j'ai un rendez-vous avec des parents d'élèves… Severus, vous irez chercher monsieur Malefoy après le diner, comme convenu ?

- Oui, Madame, fit Rogue avec un hochement de tête.

- Au fait, fit Harry. Vous savez qu'il est venu me voir cette semaine…

- J'en ai eu vent, oui…

- Il est venu s'excuser pour ce qu'il m'a dit dimanche dernier… Apparemment cela l'a pas mal retourné…

- Je comprends alors, fit la vieille sorcière avec un petit sourire. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes aussi agité. Vous redoutez sa venue de ce soir.

- Madame… fit Harry en se renfrognant, les joues roses.

La Directrice jeta un regard à Rogue puis elle s'en alla et le sombre professeur de Potions dit :

- Vous savez, vous ne devez pas avoir honte des sentiments charnels qui vous animent… Devenir vampire s'est perdre beaucoup d'inhibitions, notamment dans le domaine intime. Les vampires aiment s'amuser, et s'ils ne sont pas déjà liés, passent leur temps à changer de partenaire et les couples comme Linda et Rodolf, eux, passent leur temps à faire des enfants.

- Les vampires sont donc capables de concevoir entre eux… Vous en avez fait mention dans notre précédente conversation mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention plus que cela…

Rogue eut un léger rictus.

- Oui, mais en général ils préfèrent engendrer des adultes plutôt que de mettre au monde des enfants et devoir les élever. Linda et Rodolf sont les seuls vampires de l'histoire qui aiment pouponner… aussi souvent que le corps de Linda l'accepte. Et étant donné qu'elle ne semble porter ses bébés que quelques mois…

Harry hocha la tête. Ils burent un peu de thé en silence puis changèrent de conversation. Rogue enchaina notamment sur leur visite chez Linda, à Londres, le lendemain, et le Gryffondor lui promit de discuter de cette visite avec Malefoy le soir même, de préférence avant qu'il ne serve de repas, au cas où.

.

oOo

.

Harry tournait en rond. Assis sur son lit, dans un fauteuil, debout sur le tapis, dans la salle de bains… Il ne cessait de bouger. Il rangeait ici un t-shirt qui trainait, tirait là un pli de la couverture sur le lit ou un pli du rideau qui ne tombait pas droit : en bref il était nerveux, et il ne manqua pas bondir quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Les sortilèges de protection furent retirés et il autorisa le visiteur à entrer.

- Hagrid ! fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir fiston, fit le demi-géant en poussant sans ménagement Malefoy dans la pièce.

Harry s'approcha alors à grands pas et Hagrid lui donna une solide accolade qui ne manqua pas lui faire craquer les côtes.

- Vous auriez du venir me voir bien plus tôt, fit alors le Gryffondor sur un léger ton de reproche. Vous savez, entre les repas, je ne vois pas grand monde…

- Encore une semaine et tu pourras aller et venir dans le château à ta guise, fit Hagrid en souriant.

Le visage grisâtre du Gryffondor sembla s'éclairer brusquement.

- C'est vrai ?

Hagrid sourit largement.

- Oui, McGonagall a dit que c'était bon.

- C'est vous qui lui avez demandé ?

- Oui, et tu sais que comme j'habite ici, j'aurai un œil sur toi en permanence.

- Oh, trop génial !

Le brun frappa dans ses mains. Visiblement, il était très, très content d'avoir enfin la perspective de revoir la lumière du jour. Hagrid sourit. Il semblait content de savoir son protégé ravi.

- Bon, fit-il soudain. Soyez sages tous les deux d'accord ? Je dois aller surveiller un entrainement de Quidditch…

- Qui contre qui ? demanda Harry. La finale est passée pourtant, non ?

- Oui mais c'est pour se détendre. C'est Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il.

- Et dire que je n'ai même pas pu y assister… bougonna alors Harry en croisant les bras.

- Je te laisserai remonter sur un balai cet été, ne t'en fais pas va, lui fit alors le demi-géant en lui abattant une grande main sur l'épaule. Aller, je dois vous laisser. Soyez sages, hein.

- Oui, oui. Bonne soirée Hagrid.

- A toi aussi, Harry.

Le demi-géant quitta alors la pièce et les sortilèges furent remis en place. Harry se souvint alors de Malefoy et se tourna vers lui.

- Ca va ? lui fit-il.

- Oui…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Non, ca ne va pas, je le vois bien.

- Non t'as raison, ca ne va pas…

- Raconte ?

- Je ne voulais pas venir…

- Bizarre, ca ne m'étonne pas…

Harry s'approcha de la table et rangea ses livres et cahiers. Après le départ de Rogue, vers dix-sept heures, il avait continué un peu ses devoirs pour tuer le temps.

Fermant les yeux, le brun frissonna.

- Il fait un froid polaire, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le blond ne dit rien. Il pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras. Se tournant vers la cheminée, il soupira et Harry le regarda. Il eut un bref soupir puis il le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond en se raidissant aussitôt, dos au Gryffondor.

- J'ai faim, répondit Harry. Alors si tu ne veux pas discuter c'est ton problème mais moi je n'ai rien avalé depuis trois jours…

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il déglutit puis repoussa les bras d'Harry qui grogna.

- Quoi encore ? Si tu n'es pas là pour moi alors vas-t-en.

- Non, je… Potter, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

- Ben voyons… Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça ?

Harry haussa les sourcils puis il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit. Malefoy le regarda puis, sans un mot, il le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda alors Harry doucement. J'ai accepté tes excuses, jeudi…

- Je sais mais je me sens mal à l'aise…

- Parce que je suis un vampire ? Tu sais, je suis toujours le même qu'avant, j'ai toujours ma cicatrice, mes yeux verts et mes cheveux impossibles à coiffer…

Il tenta d'aplatir ses mèches rebelles d'un geste de ses mains et Malefoy eut un maigre sourire. Harry sourit à son tour puis il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Tu es si distant…

- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois un vampire qui me fait ça, non, ça je me suis fait une raison mais depuis la première fois que je suis venu te voir, quand je pense à toi je me sens bizarre…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ca va nous avancer ça, fit Harry en pinçant les lèvres. Tu te sens bizarre comment, en colère ou tout fondant ?

- Tout fondant ? fit Malefoy en faisant une grimace comique.

Le brun haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot… s'excusa-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Malefoy secoua la tête. Harry le regarda, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sentit ses canines le démanger.

- Dis, fit-il alors. Et si tu me laissais manger d'abord ? On aura toute la nuit pour discuter…

Le blond hocha la tête.

- D'accord, fit-il en se levant.

- Non, reste ici, fit alors Harry en lui prenant le poignet.

Il se leva, échangea leurs places et le fit rasseoir sur le matelas. Il se mit à cheval sur ses cuisses en disant :

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu sois de retour…

- Tu laisse encore parler le vampire libertin… fit Malefoy en rougissant.

- Qui sait ?

- Mais ?

Malefoy vira au rouge brique et Harry lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa doucement puis se redressa.

- Et si tu oubliais un peu ce qui t'ennuies ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais je… Bon d'accord…

Harry lui sourit et appuya son front contre le sien. Malefoy ferma les yeux puis Harry le poussa et le Serpentard s'allongea doucement en soupirant.

- Maudit charme vampirique… soupira-t-il. Même moi avec mon cœur de pierre je suis incapable d'y résister…

Harry eut un demi-sourire puis il plongea dans le cou de sa proie et planta ses canines dans la carotide du blond qui sursauta légèrement.

.

oOo

.

Tout en absorbant le sang chaud et très savoureux du Serpentard, Harry maintenait les mains de ce dernier contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs doigts entremêlés se serraient à intervalles irrégulières et Harry sentait Malefoy respirer lentement sous lui sans bouger d'un iota. Soudain le brun sentit le sang refluer vers sa bouche et il déglutit. Il appuya sa langue sur les marques dans les chairs du blond et retira ses canines dans un léger bruit de ventouse avant de cicatriser les deux plaies tuméfiées.

Se redressant, il lâcha une main du blond et lui caressa le visage. Il sentit la sueur un peu poisseuse sur le front de celui-ci et repoussa les mèches humides.

- Ca va ? lui fit-il. Comment tu te sens ?

- Vaseux, répondit l'autre d'une voix faible, les yeux fermés. Je voudrais dormir un peu… On parlera après d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Harry sourit, l'embrassa sur le front puis se releva et le prit par les bras. Il le fit lever et l'entraina à l'autre bout du lit où il l'aida à s'allonger contre les oreillers. Lui passant par-dessus, le Gryffondor s'allongea de l'autre côté et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise de flanelle pour lui permettre de respirer un peu mieux.

.

oOo

.

Comme il lui caressait le ventre distraitement, en appréciant les contours parfaitement dessinés, Harry sentit la respiration du blond reprendre un rythme normal. Il devait être plus de minuit et à peine allongé, Malefoy s'était endormi. Il inspira en revenant à lui puis soupira profondément. Tournant la tête, le Serpentard posa une main sur celle du brun et Harry se redressa sur un coude.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Je crois que je m'habitue…

Harry lui sourit puis il se releva et s'assit sur ses talons en disant :

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, Malefoy.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Demain je vais aller voir une Reine vampire qui règne sur Londres… Rogue m'accompagne mais il m'a dit que tu pouvais venir, seulement… j'ai peur que tu n'aies encore plus peur de moi après…

Le blond haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi après ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu as déjà peur de moi qui suis un vampire novice et l'un de tes camarades de classe, que nous nous connaissons depuis presque toujours, et que là-bas, ce sont des vampires adultes qui ont pour certains plusieurs centaines d'années…

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue t'emmène là-bas ? demanda alors Malefoy en se redressant contre les oreillers.

- Linda, le Reine vampire, est une amie à lui et elle a senti ma « naissance » comme ils appellent ça… Elle voudrait me rencontrer.

- Et tu as besoin d'un chaperon humain ?

- Non, mais d'un compagnon temporaire oui…

- Potter…

- Malefoy, c'est un service que je te demande, tu peux refuser…

- Écoute, ca te dérange si on en reparle demain matin ? Là, je me sens vaseux…

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. Il prit du chocolat sur sa table de chevet et le donna au blond qui le grignota pensivement pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer profondément.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda alors Harry.

- Si, si… C'est juste très éprouvant quand tu pompes autant en une fois…

- Je sais mais j'avais tellement faim…

- C'est pas grave, va… L'essentiel c'est que tu saches quand t'arrêter.

Harry hocha la tête puis il se pencha sur le blond, passa une jambe au-dessus de lui et se redressa, à califourchon sur lui, en disant :

- La prochaine fois que tu reviendras, je te le promets, je serais plus doux…

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire là ?

- Te changer les idées… souffla Harry en posant son front contre le sien.

Malefoy ferma les yeux et Harry l'embrassa. Le blond laissa tomber le morceau de chocolat de sa main et agrippa le t-shirt du brun de ses deux mains. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur la taille du Serpentard et le caressa jusqu'en haut en évitant de toucher les mamelons pourtant offerts.

- Attends… fit alors le blond en baissant le menton pour que Harry cesse de l'embrasser. Je sais où tu veux en venir et je…

- Je te l'ai promis… Je ne te ferai rien…

Harry lui reprit les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry n'abandonne les lèvres malmenées de son compagnon d'un soir pour aller lui dévorer le cou.

Malefoy laissa échapper un gémissement et Harry sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il perçu clairement les mains brulantes du Serpentard qui allaient et venaient sous son t-shirt, sur sa peau qui avait déjà commencé à refroidir.

Soudain, le brun se redressa et retira son t-shirt. Malefoy le regarda, les joues rouges et Harry lui sourit.

- Je crois que mon vampire est en train de tomber amoureux… fit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Tu es si beau, Malefoy…

Le blond rougit de plus belle et Harry entreprit de lui dévorer le torse.

- Potter… Ca va mal se terminer… fit-il. Potter…

Harry effleura un mamelon de ses lèvres et Malefoy gémit. Le brun continua de descendre et le Serpentard se crispa quand il sentit les lèvres froides sur son ventre. Harry remonta ensuite et lui mordit doucement la peau du cou en laissant échapper un petit grognement.

- Potter… Oh bon sang…

Harry glissa une main le long du ventre du blond et ses doigts passèrent sous la ceinture du jean puis ressortirent et entreprirent de défaire cette pièce de cuir à boucle d'argent.

- Potter… fit Malefoy. Non, s'il te plait…

Harry se redressa et demanda :

- Dis-moi clairement que tu n'aimes pas ça et j'arrête tout de suite.

Malefoy déglutit et balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible avant de fermer la bouche et de secouer la tête. Il leva les mains et saisit la ceinture du pantalon d'Harry. Il la défit d'un geste trahissant l'habitude et Harry sourit. Il retourna l'embrasser et Malefoy lui griffa le dos en descendant jusqu'à ses reins.

- Tu es presque aussi doué qu'un pro, susurra Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille. Mais rassure-toi, on ne fera rien cette nuit… Juste un petit câlin parfaitement innocent.

Malefoy lui sourit. Il tourna la tête et réclama les lèvres de l'autre qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Emporté par la fièvre des caresses expertes du Gryffondor et troublé par le charme du jeune vampire, il se sentait parfaitement serein et se fichait presque de ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Heureusement pour lui, il n'arriva strictement rien. Après de longues minutes de caresses parfois un peu osées et de longs baisers humides, Harry fini par s'allonger sur lui en soupirant et Malefoy le serra dans ses bras. La séance de câlins était terminée et, en sueur, aussi bien lui qu'Harry, ils étaient essoufflés.

- Tu vois ? lui fit Harry en roulant sur le dos. J'ai été sage.

Il referma son pantalon puis se mit sur le côté et Malefoy soupira profondément.

- Je peux te faire voir milles couleurs sans pour autant te déshonorer, reprit Harry en lui caressant la joue de son index. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy en refermant son pantalon et en resserrant les pans de sa chemise froissée. J'étais à ta merci…

Les effets du charme d'Harry commençaient à se dissiper et le blond sentit la gêne le submerger. Il rougit violement et Harry dit :

- Les vampires aiment s'amuser… Ils ne font pas leurs leurs jouets systématiquement, tu sais ?

- Alors pour toi je suis un jouet ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non…

Harry sourit et Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

- Alors je suis quoi ? Une petite souris avec laquelle toi, gros chat, tu joues avant de la dévorer ?

- Il me semble bien t'avoir dévoré avant de jouer, non ? fit Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Malefoy sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry rigola doucement puis lui caressa le visage en disant :

- Mercredi j'ai passé la nuit avec Laureen Maths mais je préfère de loin être avec toi, tu sais ? Au moins je ne risque pas de te tuer…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry se tourna sur le dos et soupira.

- Rogue est venu me parler jeudi matin… Il m'a dit que si je voulais coucher avec Laureen, ca me regardais, mais que si jamais elle se retrouvait enceinte, elle mourrait…

- Les vampires et les humains ne sont pas compatibles, fit alors Malefoy en s'asseyant.

Il s'assit au bord du matelas et Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de tourner la tête.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne restes pas dormir ici ?

- Si, si…

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui prit le poignet.

- Où tu vas ? répéta-t-il.

- Dans le fauteuil, je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? fit Harry en le lâchant.

Il se glissa au bord du lit, près de lui et Malefoy soupira.

- Tu as dit quelque chose tout à l'heure…

- Quand ? Pendant que je t'embrassais ?

- Avant… Quand tu as retiré ton t-shirt…

- Ah… fit Harry. Oui… Je me suis simplement emporté, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- On ne dit pas une telle chose sans réfléchir, c'est très lourd de conséquences, tu sais ?

Harry baissa la tête. A son tour d'être gêné. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Tu étais sérieux ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Malefoy pinça les lèvres puis dit :

- Je pense que tu devrais attendre encore un peu avant de dire de telles choses, surtout à moi…

- Pourquoi ? Si elles sont vraies ? fit le Gryffondor en le regardant.

- Ca l'est ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu m'as dit ça dans le feu de l'action si j'ose dire mais tu n'es sûr de rien. Crois-moi Potter, peu importe l'intensité des câlins que nous partagerons encore, si tu n'es pas certain de m'aimer toi, Harry Potter, et non le vampire qui est en toi, je ne veux plus l'entendre. Si d'aventure nous finissons ensembles, c'est _toi_ que je veux, pas _lui_…

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Malefoy passa alors une main dans la tignasse brune et sourit.

- Aller, fit-il. Allons nous coucher, d'accord ? Car demain, nous avons une grosse journée…

- Nous ? fit Harry en le regardant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui. Il faut soigner le mal par le mal. J'ai peur de toi parce que je te sais imprévisible mais si j'ai des réponses à mes questions grâce à ta Reine, alors ça ira mieux.

Harry sourit encore plus largement et saisit le blond par le cou. Ils basculèrent sur le lit et Harry le couvrit de baisers en disant :

- Je t'adore Drago Malefoy ! Tu es aussi imprévisible que moi et c'est que j'aime chez toi !

- Doucement, fit alors le blond en riant. Je te serais encore utile plus tard, ne me casse pas. Aller, pousses-toi, tu m'étouffes.

Harry roula sur le côté en riant, se traina jusqu'à un oreiller qu'il tira à lui en l'enserrant entre ses bras. Malefoy s'installa à son tour et le regarda. Il sourit et dit :

- Je dois l'avouer, tu es pas mal foutu toi non plus…

Harry plissa le nez en souriant. Il se mit sur le côté en ouvrant un bras et Malefoy vint contre lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis les lumières s'adoucirent et ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

.

oOo

.

- Debout, les garçons…

Rogue entra dans la chambre et alla secouer le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

- Nous partons dans dix minutes. Aller.

Harry grogna. Son visage dans l'oreille, couché sur le ventre, il remua et sentit des ongles lui râper le dos. Il fronça les sourcils et distingua un poids en haut de son dos.

- Aller monsieur Malefoy, répéta la voix de Rogue.

Le poids s'en alla et un profond soupir se fit entendre.

- Je suis crevé, fit la voix de Malefoy.

- Peu m'importe combien de temps vous avez passé à vous papouiller cette nuit, j'ai promis à Linda d'être à son nid à neuf heures et il est huit heures et demi, fit Rogue un peu sèchement. Alors debout. Je reviens dans cinq minutes et je veux que vous soyez lavés et habillés.

Sur ce il s'en alla et Malefoy marmonna :

- On ne s'est pas papouillés… Enfin pas toute la nuit…

Harry sourit en s'étirant. Il se tourna sur le dos et s'assis dans un effort presque surhumain. Tournant la tête il tendit une main et caressa le ventre de Malefoy qui soupira à son tour.

- Aller mon petit humain adoré. Sinon la grande méchante chauve-souris va nous bouffer tous crus. Vas prendre une douche, va…

Malefoy hocha la tête puis se leva. Harry lui caressa la joue au passage puis le blond disparu dans la salle de bains. Le brun, lui se dirigea vers une petite bassine en porcelaine et un vase plein d'eau froide. Il se fit une toilette de chat, enfila des vêtements frais et il fermait les boutons d'une chemise en soie noire quand Malefoy reparut, en train de se sécher les cheveux.

- Donne, fit Harry en lui souriant.

Il lui prit la serviette des mains et entreprit de lui sécher ses mèches blondes mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

- On n'a pas le temps, fit le blond en s'éloignant.

- Et mon petit-déj ? demanda Harry sur un ton bougon.

- C'est nouveau ça ?

Harry se renfrogna. Il jeta la serviette sur le lit puis prit le blond par la taille et renifla près de son oreille.

- Potter ! aboya soudain Rogue en apparaissant dans la pièce.

- Bordel ! fit le brun en sursautant violemment. J'ai la dalle moi !

- Vous mangerez quelqu'un chez Linda, elle a des personnes qui sont là exprès pour ça. Aller, fit alors le professeur en saisissant la pierre noire sur le bureau.

Il la jeta à Harry qui la plaça à l'arrière de son crâne en grommelant.

- Malefoy, arrangez-moi votre col, vous devez faire bonne impression.

- Oui, monsieur…

Le blond tira sur le col de sa chemise et Rogue saisit sa baguette magique. Il incendia les cendres dans le foyer et de hautes flammes montèrent en léchant les murs noirs de suie.

- Après vous, fit le professeur sur un ton légèrement grondant.

Harry et Malefoy se regardèrent, étonnés, puis le Gryffondor entra dans les flammes, tenant Malefoy par la main. Ils disparurent en tourbillonnant et furent éjectés dans une immense pièce souterraine, voutée, au plafond duquel pendaient d'énormes racines d'arbres.

- Bienvenue ! claironna une voix cristalline et douce.

Peut-être par instinct, Harry repoussa Malefoy derrière lui. Rogue apparut et une silhouette se montra en roulant des hanches, juste en face d'eux.

- Linda, fit Rogue comme la femme s'approchait. Hé bien, fit-il comme elle lui donnait une brève accolade. Tu ne peux plus nier que tu es enceinte à présent.

Linda se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ramena sur elle les pans d'un grand châle rouge en dentelles puis regarda Harry et sourit. Deux canines blanches apparurent derrière ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif et Harry baissa la tête.

- Comme il est beau ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme vampire en tendant les mains.

Elle prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Peu habitué à être manipulé de la sorte, Harry grogna et se dégagea.

- N'ai pas peur, mon garçon, fit alors Linda avec un sourire. Oh ? fit-elle en regardant Malefoy. Voici le fameux compagnon humain ? Hum… Il sent rudement bon…

Malefoy frémit. Harry montra les dents et Linda eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Possessif avec ça ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu m'a l'air très intéressant mon petit vampire… Aller viens, suivez-moi vous deux et restez près de nous, vous ne craignez rien mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

Malefoy jeta un regard à Rogue et se rendit alors compte que, sur chaque endroit surélevé, ou suspendu à une statue ou une gargouille, se tenait une ombre humanoïde. Le Serpentard aperçu même quelques yeux luminescents et il frissonna. Harry lui prit alors la main et l'entraina à sa suite sans cesser de jeter de furtifs regards à droite et à gauche, comme pour défier l'une des ombres d'approcher. Rogue, lui, semblait plus à l'aise mais il ne bronchait cependant pas…

- Entrez, entrez, fit Linda en poussant une lourde porte en bois usé. Ce sont mes appartements privés, ici vous ne craignez rien, les humains. Rodolf, mon amour, veux-tu bien venir une minute ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd dans une pièce voisine et un homme apparut. Harry eut un choc en le voyant. Brusquement, il se redressa et sa main lâcha celle de Malefoy qui haussa les sourcils. Il vit alors le compagnon de Linda qui approchait et fronça les sourcils en regardant le profil d'Harry.

- Rodolf, voici un nouveau-né, il s'appelle Harry Potter…

- Non ? fit Rodolf d'une voix grave. _Le_ Harry Potter des Humains ?

- Oui, fit Rogue. Bonjour Rodolf…

- Ah oui, je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu ton odeur, fit le vampire en tendant une paluche immense à Rogue qui la serra. Par contre, toi… Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaitre… fit-il sur un ton gourmand en regardant Malefoy.

Harry sembla brusquement se réveiller et il gronda.

- Hum, je vois… fit Rodolf en regardant Harry. Un encas sur pattes… Bah ma foi… Linda, tu pourrais au moins offrir un siège à nos invités.

- Oh ! Oh oui, veuillez me pardonner, je suis négligente. Venez, suivez-moi par ici… Chéri, peux-tu aller chercher qui tu sais ?

- Tout de suite ma Reine…

Rodolf s'inclina et Harry le regarda partir. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois le compagnon de la Reine hors de la pièce et il se retourna face à Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent puis Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le blond ne bougea pas mais un raclement de gorge exaspéré les fit s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils rejoignirent Rogue et Linda quelques mètres plus loin et la femme vampire sourit mystérieusement avant de se détourner en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Comme ils s'installaient tous les quatre dans d'immenses fauteuils suffisamment vastes pour y passer une nuit sans se réveiller plein de courbatures, Linda demanda :

- Il y a longtemps que tu es lié à Harry, jeune homme ?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine, madame, répondit Malefoy comme Harry le tirait à lui farouchement. Il est très possessif…

- Je vois cela… C'est bien, mais envers un humain c'est risqué.

- Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry.

Linda plissa les yeux. Elle claqua des doigts et une jeune fille apparut. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol près de Linda qui lui caressa la nuque comme elle l'aurait fait avec un chien classique.

- Voici Néma, mon « encas sur pattes » comme l'appelle Rodolf. C'est ce que tu es, jeune homme, à mes yeux du moins. Néma est humaine et reste près de moi par choix. N'est-ce pas Néma ?

- Oui ma Reine… répondit la jeune fille d'une voix flutée en souriant à la femme vampire qui lui renvoya un large sourire à son tour.

- Cependant, si elle reste c'est aussi parce que je le veux bien, reprit Linda. Être un humain parmi les vampires c'est très dangereux. Néma ne quitte jamais cet appartement et elle a interdiction formelle d'approcher Rodolf. Sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais vécu plus d'une heure dans cet endroit infesté de canines sur pattes…

- Alors… fit Harry. Vous n'attaquez pas au hasard pour vous nourrir ?

- Ce sont les vampires sans foi ni loi qui se comportent ainsi, fit Linda en prenant un air un peu choqué. Mon clan est civilisé, Severus ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Si…

Linda congédia alors Néma puis replia ses jambes sous elle, sur le fauteuil, en disant :

- Ton petit blondinet est en danger près de toi, Harry. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu te méfiais des autres vampires. Ton instinct te pousse à le protéger.

- Dussé-je en mourir, fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Malefoy, lui, haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait accepté de venir que pour se faire _passer_ pour le compagnon d'Harry mais il réalisa brusquement que sa présence avait apparemment pour Harry une toute autre signification, et sur l'instant il se demanda s'il avait eut une si bonne idée que ça d'accepter de venir…

.

oOo

.

Vers midi Malefoy et Rogue sentirent la faim les tenailler et Linda les laissa quitter ce qui était les sous-sols d'une cathédrale pour aller se restaurer. Harry, lui, resta près de Linda.

- Combien de fois manges-tu par jour ? demanda la femme vampire en claquant des doigts.

- Je mange tous les trois jours, répondit le Gryffondor en prenant un biscuit.

Il le grignota et soupira. Linde se redressa, surprise et en même temps quelque peu choquée.

- Tous les trois jours ? Mais…

- Mes… Gardiens, comme vous dites, ont jugé préférable de ne pas me fournir mes repas trop souvent, même s'ils sont neuf à pouvoir se partager ce rôle.

- Neuf ?

Linda fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… fit-elle alors comme on lui apportait un gobelet en argent qui exhalait la délicieuse odeur du sang frais. N'y a-t-il pas plusieurs centaines de jeunes gens à Poudlard ? Sans parler des professeurs…

Harry le refusa poliment et termina son biscuit en lui trouvant un arrière goût de cendres puis il expliqua toute l'histoire à la Reine, comment, à cause du vampire qui l'avait engendré, peut-être sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait se nourrir que du sang de sorcier et encore, que de certains d'entre eux. Linda hocha la tête et prit le gobelet de sang pour elle.

- Ton blondinet fait partie de cette élite je suppose, fit Linda en posant le gobelet vide sur la table basse.

- Oui… Et mon meilleur ami aussi mais son tour n'est pas encore arrivé.

Linda pinça ses lèvres rouges, comme contrariée. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec un soupir et changea de position dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit sain pour toi, fit-elle finalement.

- Comment cela ?

- Changer de repas tout le temps empêche ton nouveau corps de vampire de s'habituer au sang. Que ce soit un sorcier ou un mortel peu importe, mais il vaudrait mieux pour toi n'avoir qu'une seule source sanguine et de te servir sur lui ou elle plus fréquemment. A la limite deux Humains mais pas plus…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Jamais seulement deux humains ne pourront tenir si je décide de me nourrir plus fréquemment. Il faut quarante-huit heures environ à un humain pour refaire un litre de sang…

- A un Moldu, oui, à un sorcier seulement quelques heures… Tu pourrais changer de compagnon tous les jours mais en n'en gardant que deux au maximum et de préférence qui soient proches physiologiquement, deux frères ou deux personnes de la même famille, par exemple.

Harry sembla sceptique. Il secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne cherche pas à devenir un vrai vampire, de toute façon, fit-il.

Linda cligna des paupières, surprise.

- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'entends-tu par là, fiston ?

- Je veux dire c'est que je veux garder mon identité, je veux rester Harry Potter… J'arrive de mieux en mieux à me raccrocher à mes souvenirs d'avant ma transformation et je ne veux pas les perdre.

- Je peux comprendre ça, fit Linda avec un soupir soulagé. Moi aussi j'ai voulu rester Linda Von Reims mais je n'ai pas pu le faire plus de cent ans. Il est arrivé un jour où j'ai assisté à l'enterrement de mes parents, puis de mes petites sœurs puis de leurs enfants et de l'un de leurs petits-enfants… Crois-moi, quand tu vois ta famille disparaitre sous tes yeux, et c'est valable pour les amis aussi, il arrive à un moment où ne veut plus être la personne d'avant. La plupart des vampires changent de nom au bout de deux cent ans, dès que la dernière personne portant leur nom meure mais d'autres restent qui ils étaient à leur naissance jusqu'à ce l'ennui les tue. Tu peux rester Harry Potter encore plusieurs décennies, mais crois-moi, quand on voit mourir ses amis et sa famille, quand on les voit vieillir alors que soi-même on ne vieillit plus, quand on se contente de les regarder passer leur vie, Noel après Noel, anniversaire après anniversaire, depuis la fenêtre de leur salon, sans jamais pouvoir approcher… C'est encore pire qu'une bonne vieille torture au fer rouge…

- J'imagine…

- Ton attachement à ton humain est touchant, mais il va arriver un moment où il ne sera plus disponible pour toi, même si tu te l'attaches d'une façon ou d'une autre, reprit Linda. Par exemple, pour moi, Néma a mon âge, enfin celui que j'avais quand j'ai été mordue. Dans cinq ou six ans, quand il sera clair qu'elle sera trop âgée pour continuer à rester à mes côtés, je la transformerais, selon ses vœux.

- Je ne veux pas transformer Drago, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux rester avec lui, je veux continuer à…

Harry rougit brusquement et Linda sourit.

- Amuse-toi avec lui autant que tu veux, chaton, mais le jour où il te repoussera parce qu'il aspire à une vie normale, il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry baissa la tête. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis Rodolf apparut et grogna quelque chose. Rogue et Malefoy apparurent à leur tour et le Serpentard retourna s'asseoir près d'Harry qui l'embrassa sur la tempe sans rien dire. Malgré un petit frisson, le blond se laissa faire et son regard croisa celui de Linda qui fronça les sourcils.

- Severus, tu viens deux minutes avec moi ? fit-elle alors.

Rogue hocha la tête et la suivit dans les ombres de l'immense pièce. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Harry soupira profondément et frotta son front contre l'épaule de Malefoy.

- Est-ce que tu as eu des réponses à tes questions ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, certaines, mais je crois que mon avenir est encore plus obscur qu'avant.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi…

- Ah oui ?

- Regarde Linda, fit le blond. Elle a plus de deux cent cinquante et elle fait toujours vingt-quatre ans… Tu ne pourras pas me garder éternellement auprès de toi, Potter…

Harry déglutit. Il prit la main du blond, caressa la paume de ses pouces et Malefoy posa une main sur sa joue en disant :

- Mais d'ici là je resterai près de toi…

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui… J'ai discuté avec Rogue pendant qu'on déjeunait et il m'a confié ce qu'il avait apprit des vampires, à savoir que changer de repas à chaque fois n'était pas sain…

- Linda m'a dit exactement la même chose… Elle m'a conseillé de me fixer sur un seul humain pour me nourrir et de me nourrir plus souvent. Un seul, ou deux, à la limite.

- Rogue m'a convaincu d'être cet humain.

Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Sérieux ? Tu serais d'accord pour me servir de repas régulièrement ? Et les autres Élus alors ?

- On les garde sous le coude au cas où je serais indisponible… fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit largement puis il prit le visage du blond et le tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser mais Malefoy baissa la tête.

- Rodolf… fit-il simplement.

Harry tourna la tête et vit le grand vampire planté à quelques mètres d'eux. Dans son ombre se tenait une petite silhouette et Harry fronça les sourcils. Linda et Rogue reparurent au même moment.

- Ah, vous voici Maître, fit Linda en s'approchant de la petite silhouette.

Elle s'agenouilla devant et l'autre resta de marbre. On ne voyait pas son visage, caché sous un grand capuchon et Harry frissonna soudain.

- Ce n'est pas humain, fit-il en serrant ses mains sur le bras de Drago.

- Si Harry, fit alors Linda en se relevant. Le Seigneur Ram est humain, enfin il l'a été du moins… Venez Maître, venez vous asseoir. Voici le nouveau-né dont je vous ai parlé…

La petite silhouette s'approcha à pas lents et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui laissa échapper un halètement en se couvrant la bouche et le nez de ses mains, comme s'il allait vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Rogue en approchant une main. Monsieur Potter ?

- Tout cette puanteur… J'en suis malade… fit le brun.

Linda baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite silhouette qui prit la parole.

- J'ai l'impression de voir Kraek…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais Rodolf s'étrangla près de sa compagne qui elle, ne dit rien. Elle se racla néanmoins la gorge et Rogue fronça les sourcils. Kraek… C'était le nom du vampire que Linda avait identifié dans les cryptes de Poudlard… Néanmoins il se permit de poser la question.

- Qui est Kraek ?

La silhouette se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es un ami de Linda et Rodolf, fit-il. Tu as le droit de savoir alors…

Linda jeta un regard suppliant à Rogue mais celui-ci l'ignora.

- Kraek est l'un des tous premiers vampires d'Angleterre… reprit la silhouette. Il a été mordu par une chauve-souris infectée d'un étrange virus, il y a un peu de moins de mille ans, et son corps de sorcier s'est peu à peu transformé, au prix d'atroces douleurs auxquelles la mort aurait été préférable… Résigné à son sort, Kraek a fait les légendes. Il a transformé des humains de force pour se créer une famille, à travers le monde entier et puis un jour, il a changé, il est devenu encore plus monstrueux qu'avant, il s'est plongé dans la magie noire des sorciers, à fait des tests sur son propre corps et les siens se sont retournés contre lui et sont retournés dans leurs propres contrées pour construire les légendes que nous connaissons. Je suis comme lui… Il m'a mordu peu après s'être transformé…

La silhouette repoussa alors son capuchon et Harry sursauta. Malefoy se tourna aussitôt, appuyant son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, et Rogue détourna le regard.

- Merlin… fit Harry. Votre visage…

- Kraek… répondit le Seigneur Ram en fermant son unique œil. Il était encore nouveau-né quand il m'a mordu et, pensant que j'étais mort, il a commencé à me dépecer parce qu'il avait faim… Il avait bien attaqué mon visage quand je suis revenu à moi. Prenant peur il s'est enfui à toutes jambes et ma laissé, baignant dans ce qui me restait de sang. Heureusement pour moi des moines m'ont ramassé et soigné et, dérogeant à leurs croyances, ont fait en sorte que je survive. Je suis parti à peine remis, je n'avais pas ma place dans une église, mais je ne savais pas où aller. Les moines m'ont alors conduit ici, dans ces catacombes où mon clan vit et croît depuis ce temps. Mais passons… Sais-tu pourquoi je vois Kraek en te regardant ? demanda alors Ram en fronçant son seul sourcil. Parce que c'est lui qui t'a mordu, c'est lui ton père.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

- Mon père c'est James Potter, fit-il sèchement.

- Hum, oui… Alors disons que Kraek est…

- L'ignoble responsable de mon état ! siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Il grogna sourdement et Linda le regarda, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de se calmer. Malefoy prit son compagnon par le bras et Harry cessa de gronder mais son front resta plissé. Le Seigneur Ram reprit alors :

- Linda m'a informé que Kraek avait succombé à la bataille contre Voldemort qui s'est déroulée il y a peu dans le monde supérieur… Qu'avez-vous fait de son corps ?

- Il est dans une des cryptes du château, fit Rogue. Nous l'avons entouré de sortilèges pour l'empêcher de revenir à la vie.

- Quoi ? fit Harry en se tournant brusquement vers Rogue. Vous avez gardé ce monstre !

- Je t'avais dit de le bruler ! fit Linda, mauvaise.

- Le bruler ? fit Ram, surpris.

- Seigneur… C'est ainsi que nous procédons avec nos morts, je… je pensais bien faire. Ai-je eu tort ? demanda Linda, surprise.

- Oui et non. Non parce que tu as raison, nous brûlons nos morts, mais oui parce que le corps de Kraek contient peut-être ce qui rendra la vie à ce jeune homme.

Un silence épais tomba sur le groupe et chacun se regarda l'un l'autre, pas certain d'avoir compris les paroles du petit vampire dont la voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu mâché.

- Me… rendre la vie ? fit Harry au bout de quelques secondes, incrédule. Je… Je croyais que c'était irréversible ! Professeur, vous…

- Je n'en savais rien, Potter, fit Rogue en secouant la tête. Les vampirisations sont irréversibles normalement…

- Normalement oui, mais Kraek était un vampire hors du commun, son alliance avec la magie noire puis avec Voldemort, a fait de lui une créature exceptionnelle qui, au service des vampires, aurait accompli de grande choses. Sa mort est une bonne chose pour nous autres, il nous rendait la vie impossible… mais elle pourrait aussi être une bonne chose pour vous, Monsieur Potter.

- Vous… fit alors Harry, sous le choc. Vous avez dit que…

- Oui et je te rendrai ta vie d'avant, telle qu'elle était. Je ne te connais que depuis quelques minutes mais je sais que tu n'es pas heureux d'être un vampire. Tu es trop attaché aux humains pour être heureux. Trop attaché à _cet_ humain…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il jeta un regard à Malefoy qui lui serra le bras discrètement.

- Quand ? fit alors Harry. Quand pourrai-je de nouveau revoir la lumière du soleil sans risquer de me brûler ?

- Dans peu de temps, du point de vue des vampires, du moins… fit Ram sur un ton énigmatique. Il me faut avant tout récupérer le corps de Kraek et il me faut aussi un échantillon de ton sang d'humain.

Harry vira au gris pâle. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Rogue se racla alors la gorge.

- Nous avons cela à Poudlard… fit-il. Monsieur Potter a toujours été quelqu'un de très casse-cou et notre Infirmière garde un peu de son sang au cas où…

Le visage d'Harry redevint normal et il se retint à grand peine de sauter au cou de Rogue qui se renfrogna sous le regard du garçon qui en disait long sur son agitation intérieure.

- Alors c'est entendu, fit Ram en se levant. Linda, je te charge de rapatrier le corps de Kraek en l'état. Il me faudra plusieurs semaines pour te rendre la vie, jeune homme, mais sois sans crainte, tu pourras bientôt sentir ton cœur battre à nouveau comme avant.

Harry déglutit. Il s'inclina alors profondément et Ram s'en alla, Rodolf sur les talons. Rogue regarda alors Linda qui lui fit un signe de tête, celui qui dit qu'ils discuteront de tout cela plus tard loin des oreilles de deux jeunes sorciers, puis le professeur se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux garçons. Il transplana avec eux et raccompagna le Gryffondor dans sa chambre de Poudlard où il le boucla avec les sortilèges habituels.

Comme le sombre professeur tournait les talons devant la porte close, Malefoy renifla. Rogue tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je ne pourrais pas… fit le blond en indiquant la porte.

- Non, fit Rogue. Vous, vous retournez à Serpentard et vous faites vos devoirs pour demain. Monsieur Potter a besoin de calme maintenant. Je vais tout de suite aller relater les nouveaux faits au professeur McGonagall.

Le blond hocha la tête puis Rogue le planta là. Malefoy se secoua cependant rapidement et, retournant à Serpentard, il pria de croiser sur le chemin le fantôme de Gryffondor. Cela ne manqua pas, il manqua même passer au travers de Nick-quasi-sans-tête et du Moine Gras qui discutaient au détour d'un couloir.

- Faites attention, jeune homme, grogna le Moine Gras.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Moine Gras, répondit le Serpentard avec un petit excès de langage.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, que voulez-vous ?

- M'entretenir avec Sir Mimsy-Porpington, fit Malefoy. Si cela est toutefois possible…

- Hé bien, oui, fit le concerné, un peu surpris d'entendre un enfant, à ses yeux, tenir un langage aussi élevé. Je m'excuse, cher Moine, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Le Moine Gras hocha la tête puis disparu dans le mur le plus proche. Nick se tourna alors vers Malefoy et descendit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je suis à vous, jeune homme…

- J'ai un message à faire passer à Gryffondor.

- Hum, oui… Quel est-il ?

Malefoy délivra son message puis Nick disparu sans poser de questions dans un mur proche. Le blond regagna alors Serpentard et s'attela à ses devoirs. Il passa le reste de la soirée ce qui l'empêcha de penser à cette journée hors du commun.

..

Dans sa chambre, cependant, Harry avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle apprise quelques heures plus tôt. Il fut cependant très content de voir débarquer Hermione et Ron, McGonagall sur les talons. Rogue les rejoignit peu après et ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à tergiverser sur ce rebondissement pour le moins inattendu autour d'un diner puis d'un dessert qui n'en finissait plus.

Harry profita également de cette soirée pour signaler son désir de se nourrir désormais exclusivement sur Malefoy et plus souvent. McGonagall campa sur ses positions de longues minutes, refusant en bloc. Elle ne comprenait pas cette brusque demande et Rogue lui rappela les explications de Linda sur les bienfaits de n'avoir qu'un seul « encas sur pattes ».

- Je doute que monsieur Malefoy soit d'accord, fit la Directrice, sceptique, en remuant sa troisième tasse de tisane de la soirée. Granger, Weasley, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, fit-elle alors.

- Oui, Madame, répondit Hermione en quittant la table.

Ron termina sa tisane puis la brunette alla souhaiter une bonne nuit à Harry avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux pour rentrer à Gryffondor. Rogue et McGonagall, eux, restèrent et Rogue se servit un verre de Xeres avec un bref soupir.

- Linda estime que ce n'est pas sain de changer de nourriture à chaque repas. Chaque sang est différent, professeur, et de ce fait, Potter ne parviendra jamais à se fixer…

- Mais cela n'est plus d'actualité à présent que ce Maître Vampire va vous rendre à la vie ? fit McGonagall, surprise. Non ?

- Certes, mais il ne va pas le faire demain malheureusement… Il lui faudra peut-être des mois pour parvenir à faire quelque chose avec les rester de Kraek et le sang de Potter… Et comme vous le savez, dans une semaine ce sont les vacances d'été… Nous ne pouvons décemment pas faire venir un Élu chaque semaine sans en dire la raison à ses parents…

- Et parce que monsieur Malefoy, lui, accepterait de passer l'été ici ?

- Ses parents ne s'entendent plus, fit alors Rogue en pinçant les lèvres. Lucius m'a confié récemment qu'il ne comprenait plus Narcissa depuis la mort de Bellatrix, pendant le combat… Si ce n'est pas ici qu'il passera l'été, ce sera chez moi, fit Rogue.

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

- Je dois y réfléchir, fit-elle en s'adossant à son dossier.

Elle regarda Harry et soupira.

- Allez chercher Malefoy, Severus, fit-elle alors. Il me fait pitié comme ça…

Harry la regarda, les sourcils haussés. Elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya un rictus.

- Et je n'autorise pas Drago à rester ici cette nuit pour que vous me le dévergondiez, c'est entendu ? Et pas question de le mordre non plus. Je vous aurai à l'œil, Potter…

La femme jeta un regard sur un tableau et Harry frissonna.

- Oh vous pouvez rougir, fit la vieille femme avec un sourire bancal. N'est-ce pas Eleonora ?

- Oh oui, fit la femme du tableau en souriant. Vous avez raison, mère…

- Mère ? fit Harry.

McGonagall sourit.

- Eleonora McGonagall… Mon ainée malheureusement partie trop tôt, fit la vieille femme avec un sourire pour le portrait. C'était sa chambre ici, d'où la présence de son portrait.

- Les enfants de professeurs sont des privilégiés on dirait, grinça Harry.

- Ah non ! s'exclama le tableau. C'est atroce d'avoir sa mère comme professeur ! On ne peut rien faire sans qu'elle ne le sache !

McGonagall sourit puis Rogue revint en poussant un Malefoy aux traits tirés devant lui.

- Vous ne l'avez quand même pas tiré du lit, si ? fit la Directrice.

- Non, répondit Malefoy. Je terminais mes devoirs, j'y suis depuis que nous sommes revenus de Londres… J'ai le cerveau en compote…

Harry eut un sourire. Il connaissait d'avance la suite de la soirée…

McGonagall lui jeta un regard et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle et Rogue s'en allèrent ensuite en prenant soin d'enfermer le Gryffondor dans la chambre.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Harry tendit une main vers le blond et agita les doigts. Malefoy s'approcha en balançant les bras et Harry l'attira sur ses genoux.

- Est-ce qu'une petite séance de câlins te dirait ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis épuisé… fit le blond en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Je préférerais dormir…

Harry soupira.

- Sa Majesté a parlé, fit-il alors. Aller, debout.

Le blond se remit sur ses jambes et Harry l'entraina vers le lit en lui défaisant sa chemise.

- Je t'ai dit quoi… soupira le Serpentard.

Il laissa cependant Harry lui retirer le vêtement de fin tissu et quand il s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon, le blond protesta.

- Là, je ne suis pas d'accord…

- Détends-toi, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir habillé, si ?

- Bah…

- Quel idiot…

Harry secoua la tête puis tira sur la ceinture qui claqua comme un fouet. Malefoy recula alors et s'assit sur le lit. Le brun resta debout et retira son t-shirt. Malgré son cerveau en bouillie, Malefoy regarda les muscles délicats sous la peau pâle et il rougit brusquement.

- Je rêve ? fit Harry en souriant. T'étais en train de me mater ? Tu sais que ça ne vas pas t'aider ça…

- Arrête… soupira alors le blond en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

Il se releva, posa son jean puis, en caleçon, s'assit au bord du matelas en soupirant. Harry se baissa devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Tu es préoccupé, ça se voit…

- Oui, je le suis, répondit Malefoy en se redressant.

Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon et grimpa sur le lit. Il attira le blond à lui mais Malefoy s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, pensif.

- Tu veux me parler ? C'est au sujet de ce que ce Maître Vampire a dit ?

- Oui… Il a dit qu'il allait te rendre la vie mais…

- Mais ?

Malefoy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et regarda Harry qui comprit.

- Oh je vois, fit-il. Tu es en train de demander si quand je vais revenir à la vie, je vais disparaitre de ton radar, c'est ça ?

- En gros…

- Malefoy… J'adore être avec toi, tu as du t'en rendre compte, non ?

- Oui, un aveugle le verrait…

- Et bien crois-moi, une fois que j'aurais de nouveau sympathisé avec la vie, je reviendrais vers toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte côté réputation. Je me fiche de ce que les gens penseront de moi, j'ai envie de passer du temps près de toi, j'ai apprit à passer outre ta carapace en usant de ce charme vampirique qui met tout le monde sans-dessus-dessous, et ce que j'ai découvert sous ta carapace, c'est un garçon doux et sensible qui joue les durs parce qu'il est timide…

Malefoy rougit brusquement. Harry se hissa alors sur lui et dit :

- Je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Malefoy…

Nouveau fard de la part du blond qui leva les mains et effleura le torse du Gryffondor. Soudain, il planta ses ongles dans la peau glaciale et, le regard fixé sur ses doigts, murmura :

- Fais-moi l'amour cette nuit, Potter.

Harry vira au gris cendre.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- J'ai dit…

- J'ai très bien entendu, fit le brun. Mais… tu en es certain ? Tu es… un garçon et moi aussi et… Oh et puis zut ! C'est demandé tellement gentiment !

Malefoy sourit puis Harry l'embrassa avec fougue en laissant libre court à toutes ses pensées salaces…

.

oOo

.

Harry serra les dents. En pleine action avec son amant, il avait une brusque envie de le mordre et de lui prélever du sang mais il se retint tant bien que mal et les halètements du Serpentard sous lui le firent redescendre sur terre.

- Harry… fit alors blond, les bras solidement noués sur la nuque du Gryffondor. Je vais… jouir…

Il gémit longuement et Harry sentit son ventre se contracter. Il se retira légèrement, roula sur le dos et Malefoy se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il gémit de plus belle et Harry prit dans sa main la hampe dressée et brulante. Malefoy lâcha un jappement. Il eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace se refermait sur son membre douloureux et cela l'excita encore plus. Harry sentit bien le membre gonfler dans sa main et il remua ses doigts d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que son amant ne se mette à crier en rythme quelques secondes avant de jouir brutalement.

C'était la troisième fois qu'ils remettaient le couvert et il était à peine trois heures du matin. Harry, de fait de sa condition de vampire, avait une endurance à toute épreuve et il était bien décidé à en profiter un maximum avant de redevenir un humain et de perdre une grande partie de toutes ces facultés merveilleuses.

- Quand… quand tu seras… de nouveau… humain, haleta le blond comme Harry continuait à le prendre. Fais-moi… la promesse… de me réserver… ta première nuit… Je veux… tester… ton corps humain… Oh la vache, que c'est bon !

- Avec plaisir, fit Harry en souriant. Je vais bientôt venir, fit-il alors.

- Continue…

- Dedans ? Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Je suis un garçon, fit Malefoy en ondulant ses hanches. Je ne risque pas de tomber enceint va… Continue… C'est si bon…

Harry sourit. Son ancienne Némésis s'était révélée un amant des plus phénoménaux et le brun songea aux bruits de couloirs qui circulaient depuis quelques années au sujet des performances amoureuses du leader des Serpentards. Il réalisa alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement vraies…

Harry jeta soudain un coup d'œil au tableau de la fille de McGonagall et il soupira. La toile était vide. Ce qui signifiait que soit la jeune femme avait eut à faire ailleurs, soit qu'elle avait eut la présence d'esprit de les laisser seuls pour la nuit.

Les deux raisons étaient vraies cependant, mais Eleonora McGonagall était simplement passée dans son tableau accrochée dans les appartements de sa mère.

- Ma chérie, fit la vieille femme, occupée à corriger des devoirs. Voudrais-tu aller jeter un œil à nos deux tourtereaux ?

- Mère… Ils étaient forts bien occupés la dernière fois que je suis allée voir… protesta la jeune femme morte quarante ans plus tôt. Ils doivent dormir maintenant…

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable mon cher petit Gryffondor… fit la Directrice en grimaçant. Bon, soit, reste ici. Il est tard, moi je vais dormir un peu.

- Bien, mère. Bonne nuit à vous.

- A toi aussi, ma chérie.

McGonagall éteignit les lampes de son appartement et disparu dans le fond où elle avait sa chambre en laissant échapper un long soupir de fatigue.

.

oOo

.

Ce fut le réveil qui tira les deux amants des doux bras de Morphée au petit matin. Harry grogna en se tournant de l'autre côté et il sentit bouger dans son dos. Il avala un peu de salive en fronçant les sourcils puis se remit sur le dos et regarda Malefoy qui s'était assit, les mains dans les cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas… fit-il en se redressant.

Harry sourit. Il posa une main sur la cuisse nue de son amant qui le regarda alors.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas aller en cours…

- Oh crois-moi, il n'y a rien de drôle à rester enfermé ici, fit le Gryffondor en se remettant sur le ventre. Je dois sentir le renfermé à force…

Malefoy eut un sourire puis il quitta le lit et disparu dans la salle de bains. Harry, lui, songea à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et il se sentit rougir. Il frotta son visage dans l'oreiller et écouta la douche dans la pièce adjacente. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, Drago Malefoy lui avait bel et bien demandé et à haute voix, qu'il lui fasse l'amour…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se rappela alors les paroles du Serpentard, lui disant de bien réfléchir avant de lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux… Voilà que les rôles s'inversaient, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Harry soupira et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur un Malefoy reluisant en train de boutonner une chemise blanche.

- J'y vais, lui fit-il en prenant ses affaires sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Tu reviens ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je verrais…

- Hé, fit alors Harry. Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

- Hum ? Non, je ne crois pas…

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil puis Harry secoua la tête avec un petit sourire un peu forcé. Le blond quitta alors la chambre et Harry soupira profondément en ayant l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir quoi…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Heureuses ? Hihi !

A très vote pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Bon, je l'aurais normalement posté demain mais comme je ne suis pas là et que je ne suis pas sadique... Qui a dit que si ? 'Tention hein, lol. Bref ! Voilà donc le chapitre 5 avec quelques heures d'avance.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review, je réponds à tout le monde (sauf en cas d'empêchement, bien entendu.)

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5**

.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry ne revit pas le Serpentard le lundi soir, ni le mardi, ni le mercredi et quand on vint frapper à sa porte, le soir du mercredi, c'était Blaise Zabini et le professeur Rogue.

- Potter, je ne peux pas rester, fit le sombre professeur. J'ai des colles à surveiller.

- A vos risques et périls, monsieur, fit Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

- Oh ça va, je vous connais… ronchonna l'homme en croisant les bras.

- Ca ira monsieur, fit alors Zabini. Il n'a encore égorgé personne, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête puis Rogue grogna et s'en alla.

- T'as vraiment très faim ou je peux te poser une question ? demanda Zabini une fois la porte refermée.

- Dis toujours, fit Harry avec un mouvement d'épaules en dépliant ses jambes.

- Drago et toi, vous avez couché ensembles l'autre nuit ?

Harry tourna la tête vivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas grand-chose mais quand il est arrivé lundi matin en cours il était bizarre…

- Bizarre comment ?

- Chais pas, il avait la tête ailleurs… Alors soit c'est soit vous vous êtes égueulés, soit il a été sérieusement choqué par sa visite chez ta Reine vampire, là, soit vous avez passé une bonne nuit…

Harry ne dit rien. Il pinça les lèvres puis soupira.

- Ouais, fit-il. On a couché ensembles dimanche soir…

- Hum, fit Blaise. Ok… Merci de ta franchise…

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Ca ne te choque pas ? demanda-t-il. N'importe qui aurait déjà hurlé au scandale, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

Blaise haussa brièvement les épaules.

- De toute façon c'est fait maintenant… Cela dit, je sais ce qu'on raconte sur les vampires alors si tu t'amuse à aller voir ailleurs, tu auras à faire à moi.

- Sympa comme pote, fit le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire. On passe à table ? demanda-t-il alors.

Blaise haussa un sourcil puis eut un petit rictus en hochant la tête. Harry se leva alors et commença le petit rituel qui devenait habituel, avant chaque nouveau repas.

.

oOo

.

- Ca va aller ? Tu vas passer la nuit ici, ok ?

Blaise hocha la tête. Affaibli, pâle, il était allongé sur le lit d'Harry et grignotait un énorme morceau de chocolat noir.

- Et toi ? fit le Serpentard, dont le visage normalement couleur chocolat avait viré au café-crème.

- Je vais rester par-là, je dois terminer des devoirs.

- Tu fais tes devoirs quand même ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

- Bien sûr, McGonagall m'amène chaque midi une pile de parchemins… Elle ne veut pas que je passe l'été en cours de rattrapage.

- C'est cool, fit Blaise. Pourtant tu pourrais tout envoyer valser…

- J'y ai sérieusement songé mais finalement, la vie de vampire ce n'est pas si mal… Enfin du moins je le croyais…

Harry pinça les lèvres et Blaise l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer sur sa lancée.

- Avant ma visite chez Linda, je pensais qu'être immortel c'était le pied, je m'imaginais déjà en l'an 3000, à attendre la navette pour la Lune ou Mars…

Blaise sourit.

- Il s'est passé quoi chez cette Linda ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Linda va sur ses deux cent cinquante ans, Zabini… répondit Harry dans un soupir. Elle est née au dix-huitième siècle… Elle avait vingt-quatre ans quand elle a été transformée puis de fil en aiguille elle est devenue LA femme vampire, celle à qu'on confiait les égarés de la vie, celle qui, en plus d'être outrageusement belle, était intelligente… Elle a fondé sa colonie avec l'aide de son compagnon, Rodolf, son tout premier transformé, et un certain Seigneur Ram qui a bien roulé sa bosse… Le vampire qui m'a transformé l'a transformé lui aussi et l'a laissé pour mort avant de s'attaquer à son visage… Il l'a… hum, dépecé vivant.

Harry déglutit et Blaise fit une grimace. Le brun reprit alors :

- Ram s'en est sortit de justesse et Kraek s'est enfui en comprenant que sa victime était toujours vivante… Il s'est alors allié aux ténèbres puis à Voldemort quand celui-ci s'est pointé avec ses rêves d'immortalité…

- Et… Quel âge ont ces deux vampires ?

- Un peu moins de mille ans pour Kraek et un demi-millénaire pour Ram… Tous l'appellent Seigneur car il est le plus âgé de tous, même Linda n'hésite pas à s'agenouiller devant lui. Je vais te confier un secret si tu le veux bien mais j'aimerais que tu ne dises rien aux autres Élus…

- Mhm… répondit Blaise en hochant la tête.

- Le Seigneur Ram a dit qu'il pourrait me rendre à la vie…

Blaise sursauta légèrement.

- Sérieux ? Comment ? Je croyais que c'était irréversible…

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Moi aussi et j'étais en passe de me résigner à vivre dans le noir pour les deux prochains siècles mais apparemment le corps de Kraek est tellement bourré de magie noire qu'il pourrait contenir le moyen de me faire revenir parmi les vivants. Il suffirait pour ça que Linda ramène le corps de Kraek à Ram et un peu de mon sang de vivant. Heureusement pour moi, Pomfresh garde un peu de sang de chacun des élèves et des professeurs du collège, au cas où.

Le brun sourit et Blaise soupira profondément.

- Allez, lui fit alors le brun. Essaie de dormir un peu, demain matin tu seras comme neuf.

- Ouais… Merci Potter.

- De quoi ?

- De ta franchise d'une part, et aussi de cette façon que tu as de mettre tes proies en confiance. Ca peut faire frémir au début parce que tu n'hésites pas à y mettre les formes, mais je dois dire que je me suis bien laissé berner… Tu es aussi charmeur qu'un cobra.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Merci mais je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, c'est le vampire qui fait tout.

Blaise sourit à son tour puis termina son chocolat et roula sur le flanc. Harry tira les couvertures sur lui puis, après une tape sur l'épaule, retourna à la table en emportant un chandelier, déplaçant ainsi l'auréole de lumière dispensée par les flammes et plongeant la zone du lit dans le noir.

.

oOo

.

Harry ferma son livre de Métamorphose et regarda la pendulette sur la table près de lui. Elle indiquait quatre heures trente du matin. Dans une heure et demie les premiers professeurs allaient émerger puis à sept heures, les premiers élèves pressés d'aller réviser à la bibliothèque ou, pour les sportifs, faire une ou deux fois le tour du Lac Noir avant le petit-déjeuner.

Harry soupira. Il avait terminé tous ses devoirs en retard mais dès le lendemain soir McGonagall allait lui apporter ceux du jour. Mais au moins, pour le moment, il était à jour de toutes les matières, même les potions, bien qu'il n'ai fait aucun des exercices pratiques demandés. Baillant, il éteignit le chandelier en ne gardant qu'une seule bougie puis il contourna le lit, posa ses habits et se glissa sous les couvertures en s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard qui dormait profondément.

- Monsieur Zabini… Réveillez-vous…

Le professeur Sinistra secoua l'épaule de Blaise.

- Monsieur Zabini, allez, il est sept heures…

Blaise remua puis ouvrit les yeux et Sinistra lui sourit.

- Levez-vous sans bruit, Potter dort encore profondément.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête sans rien dire, s'extirpa des couvertures en frissonnant légèrement puis regarda vers le lit. Harry était en effet profondément endormi, sur le côté, dos à lui, roulé en boule.

- Il n'a pas l'air si cruel que ça quand il dort, n'est-ce pas ? fit Sinistra avec un sourire. Allez, partons vite avant de le réveiller. Il a dû veiller très tard…

- Il a fait ses devoirs… fit Blaise en remettant sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait retirée pour que Harry puisse le mordre sans être gêné. Il a du se coucher très tôt ce matin…

Sinistra sourit puis elle poussa Blaise hors de la chambre, referma la porte soigneusement et replaça les sortilèges de protection.

.

oOo

.

Assis à son pupitre, Malefoy jouait avec un crayon de papier. Il essayait de le faire tenir en équilibre sur son pouce mais le morceau de bois tombait toujours sur le bureau avec un petit bruit sec qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Rogue.

- Confisqué !

Malefoy sursauta violemment et regarda Rogue qui venait de lui prendre le crayon au vol.

- Et avec quoi je vais prendre des notes ? fit le blond, amer.

- Votre tête, rétorqua le professeur en lui donnant un coup d'index sur le front.

Malefoy se renfrogna et Blaise, à côté de lui, pouffa en lui tendant un autre crayon.

Rogue jeta le crayon de papier sur son bureau en passant et retourna faire un tour dans la classe tout en expliquant les principes de base des potions de soins. Soudain la cloche sonna.

- Bien, demain vous n'avez pas cours avec moi et votre prochain cours sera à la rentrée, le deux septembre à neuf heures, fit le sombre professeur en retournant à son bureau. Je veux que pour ce cours-là, vous ayez entièrement lu les deux tomes de la « _Nomenclature des Potions et Filtres de soins du Moyen-âge à nos jours_ », et que vous ayez fait une synthèse des deux ouvrages. Je veux un parchemin pour les deux volumes que vous trouverez dans toute bonne librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances.

Des remerciements fusèrent de la part des Serpentards qui rejoignirent les Gryffondors déjà dehors. Hermione, elle, fila ventre à terre jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour se procurer en premier les deux livres demandés et Ron regarda Malefoy et Zabini approcher mine de rien. Ils disparurent dans un couloir sombre qui les dissimulait à la vue de tous.

- Qui est le prochain ? demanda Ron.

- Pas moi, fit aussitôt Malefoy, peut-être un peu rapidement.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Pourtant ca se passe bien avec Potter, non ? fit Zabini. Je suis sûr que tu es le mieux accordé avec lui de nous tous. Enfin ceux qui ont déjà eut le privilège d'être mordus…

- Oh ça va, j'y vais samedi, fit Ron en croisant les bras. Je crois que c'est Turek mercredi et je…

- Messieurs ?

Les trois garçons tressaillirent et se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Rogue qui les regardait un peu de travers.

- Monsieur, nous ne faisons rien de mal, fit Blaise.

- Oh je sais, je venais juste vous chercher… Le Directrice souhaite voir les Élus, il y a du changement…

- Ah ?

- Suivez-moi, fit Rogue en se détournant.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent un peu de travers puis suivirent l'homme en noir jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall où ils retrouvèrent les autres Élus des autres maisons.

- Pourquoi cette convocation entre deux cours ? demanda Malefoy

- Parce qu'il y a du changement.

- Mais encore ?

- Asseyez-vous.

Les jeunes sorciers obéirent et McGonagall reprit :

- J'ai bien réfléchi sur la visite de Monsieur Potter chez la Reine Vampire. Et j'ai prit quelques décisions à ce sujet, même s'il m'en à quelque peu coûté.

- De quel genre ? fit Ron en croisant les bras. Plus de repas, peut-être ?

- Précisément, monsieur Weasley, fit Rogue.

- Pardon ? fit Maths en se redressant brusquement. Mais… Monsieur, les vacances sont dans… c'est demain soir !

- Et alors ? Cela ne gênera en rien votre départ en vacances, fit McGonagall.

- Mais ?

- Je suis perdu, fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi aussi… fit Turek, assis près de lui. Expliquez-vous, madame…

- Oh c'est simple, à partir de ce soir, Potter aura droit à un repas chaque soir. Un Élu différent à chaque fois, mais un par soir.

- Par soir ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs des jeunes Élus.

Il y eut un terrible brouhaha et Rogue le fit taire en frappant bruyamment dans ses mains. Les sorciers se figèrent et McGonagall remercia son collègue d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Vous avez tous parfaitement comprit la nouvelle. Linda estime que Potter étant un jeune vampire, il n'est pas bon pour lui de manger tous les trois jours. Nous pensions agir pour sa propre sécurité mais selon Linda un tel sacrifice pourrait le rendre violent sans que nous n'y ayons vu quoi que ce soit. Et puis j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'il tue par mégarde l'un de vous lors d'un repas en prélevant une trop grande quantité de sang, plutôt qu'en étant nourri tous les jours. De plus, il semblerait que Potter désirerait se nourrir uniquement sur Malefoy mais pour sa santé, j'ai refusé.

Elle regarda alors Rogue qui déroula un petit parchemin en disant :

- Ce soir, monsieur Allotis, c'est vous qui vous y collez et demain soir, ce sera monsieur Weasley. Des questions ?

- Moi, fit Malefoy en levant le bras.

- Je vous écoute, répondit McGonagall.

- Vendredi soir c'est les vacances d'été, qui va le nourrir pendant les deux mois qui viennent ?

- Nous aviseront mais Linda m'a déjà proposé quelques-uns de ses « encas sur pattes » comme elle les appelle. Ce sont des sorciers consentants qui, faute d'avoir la même substance que vous dans leur sang, auront au moins le mérite de le caler temporairement. Autre chose à présent, sur un tout autre sujet. Ou presque. Professeur, je vous laisse la parole.

Rogue hocha la tête et la vieille Directrice retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que le sombre professeur de Potions se mettait à arpenter l'espace entre le bureau et les jeunes sorciers.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit il leur raconta en détails la rencontre entre Harry et Linda, signala la présence de Malefoy et de sa propre personne à cette rencontre et relata ce que le Seigneur Ram avait dit au sujet de Kraek et de la possibilité de faire revenir Harry à une vie plus normale.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, il répondit à de nombreuses questions puis les élèves furent délivrés. McGonagall rappela au Pouffsouffle Ludovic Allotis qu'il était de « corvée » le soi-même et lui demanda de l'attendre, elle, ici-même, dans son bureau, à vingt-et-une heures tapantes.

.

oOo

.

- Entrez ?

Harry regarda la porte, surpris. On était jeudi soir, il ne s'attendait à aucune visite avant au moins samedi…

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, fit McGonagall en passant la porte. Allons, monsieur Allotis, n'ayez crainte…

Elle tira par l'épaule un jeune homme blond aux cheveux coupés très courts et Rogue apparu à son tour, fermant la porte dans son dos.

- Quelle délégation, fit Harry, assis en tailleur sur son lit. C'est en quel honneur ? On fête quelque chose ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers Ludovic, le Pouffsouffle, qui déglutit.

- Potter, soyez un peu moins acide, vous voulez ? siffla Rogue. Nous avons décidé d'adhérer à la demande de Linda, à savoir un repas chaque soir.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- La belle affaire, fit-il.

- Plait-il ? répondit McGonagall.

- Ce soir, demain soir… Et que vais-je faire pendant les deux mois d'été ? M'enfermer dans mon cercueil et jeûner ? Vous êtes marrants…

Rogue leva les yeux au plafond. Soudain Ludovic se mit à trembler. Il secoua la tête et recula d'un pas.

- Je suis désolé, Madame, je ne pourrais pas… fit-il en regardant McGonagall.

- Entendu, fit la sorcière. Professeur Rogue, raccompagnez-le dans sa Salle Commune. Et allez me chercher…

- Malefoy, la coupa Harry. Je veux Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi lui ?

- Parce qu'il me fait confiance, fit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'ils avaient couché ensemble quelques jours plutôt et qu'il voulait le revoir…

- Soit… Alors allez chercher Monsieur Malefoy, fit la Directrice à Rogue qui hocha la tête.

- Venez monsieur Allotis… fit Rogue en poussant le jeune sorcier devant lui. Ca va aller…

Ils disparurent derrière la porte puis McGonagall fit face à Harry et ils observèrent un silence pesant jusqu'au retour de Rogue avec un Malefoy visiblement pas très d'accord.

- Monsieur, j'ai trois tonnes de devoirs à faire, gémit le blond en entrant dans la chambre. Je n'ai franchement pas le temps de…

- Vous ferez vos devoirs demain, pendant l'heure de libre que vous avez à dix heures, monsieur Malefoy, répliqua McGonagall.

Elle semblait fâchée et Rogue s'en aperçu. Il jeta un regard à Harry puis les deux adultes s'en allèrent et le silence se fit total dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi moi, Potter ? demanda Malefoy au bout de quelques secondes d'un épais silence.

- Pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche soir, tu me demandes pourquoi ? répondit Harry.

- Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, ca n'aurait jamais du arriver et ca n'arrivera jamais plus, répondit Malefoy en croisant les bras, le rose aux joues au souvenir de la nuit mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.

- Alors nous n'avons pas passé la nuit ensemble parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir ni forcé ni malmené…

Malefoy ferma les yeux et laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine. Il soupira.

- Ok, fit-il. Tu veux quoi ? Recommencer ? A ta guise…

Il écarta les bras dans un geste d'invitation.

- Pardon ? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils, surpris. Tu m'autorises à _recommencer_ ? Mais Malefoy, ca ne se passe pas comme ça…

- Ah non ? Pourtant les vampires n'ont aucune inhibition, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le blond, acide.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit Harry en quittant son lit.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a_ ? répéta le blond, apparemment choqué. Tu _oses_ me demander ce qu'il y a ?

Le Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul. Il était loin de s'attendre à un tel revirement de situation...

- Mais je… Je suis largué, tu veux bien revenir en arrière et me faire un topo ?

Le blond soupira longuement et se détourna. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous dimanche soir qui te rend aussi aigri ? Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal pourtant… si ? Et c'est _toi_ qui me l'as demandé… fit-il doucement.

Malefoy décroisa les bras.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit-il en s'éloignant.

- Alors expliques-moi ! s'exclama le brun. Expliques-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, que je le sache, au moins, à défaut de pouvoir un jour le corriger.

Malefoy mâchonna dans le vide et regardait partout et nulle-part afin de ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son amant d'un soir. Agacé, Harry lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Tu me fais mal ! glapit le blond en se dégageant.

Il contourna le brun et s'assit au pied du lit, le seul endroit qui n'était – presque – pas envahi par les devoirs du Gryffondor.

- Chéri…

Malefoy grommela et Harry s'approcha de lui. Il se baissa devant lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes et il ressentit aussitôt la chaleur du blond infuser sa peau et la réchauffer agréablement.

- On n'a rien fait de _mal_… On a juste fait l'amour… Tu me l'as demandé… Tu étais parfaitement consentant, j'avais fait taire mon charme… Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis aussi violemment ? J'ai été maladroit ?

Malefoy eut un petit reniflement hautain puis il secoua la tête.

- Oh non… Tu as été… fantastique… Pour ce que j'en connais sur le sujet, du moins.

- Bon alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu me voir ? Tu as eut… peur de ma réaction ?

- De la tienne ? Non, de la mienne. Pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas te revoir avant l'année prochaine…

- Tu ne serais même pas venu me dire au revoir ? fit Harry, surpris.

Le blond secoua la tête et déglutit. Harry lui caressa une main. Il se releva alors et le tira à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en disant :

- Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy… Et c'est moi qui parles, Harry Potter, et pas le vampire en moi. Et je veux que tu reviennes près de moi quand je serais de nouveau un jeune homme au sommet de sa gloire. D'accord ? Si tu ne veux plus me voir d'ici-là, je comprendrais. Je suis différent, mon cœur est comme une pomme séchée, fripé et ratatiné, je ne respire plus, mon sang est figé dans mes veines et ma peau est aussi froide que de la pierre… Tu as du avoir l'impression de coucher avec une statue, non ?

- Non… Honnêtement, tu t'es rapidement réchauffé…

Harry sourit. Il recula et Malefoy le regarda. Il leva une main hésitante et lui effleura le visage. Harry ferma les yeux et soudain son estomac gargouilla. Malefoy eut un petit rire.

- Je te fais si envie que ça ?

- Et encore, je n'ai que faim… répondit le Gryffondor sur un ton mystérieux.

Malefoy piqua un violent fard puis Harry l'entraina sur le lit pour se repaitre du sang bouillonnant du Serpentard.

.

oOo

.

- Debout les garçons…

Harry soupira longuement. Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le secouait doucement et il distingua qu'un poids quittait le bord du lit. Il entrouvrit les yeux et se frotta le nez contre l'épaule de Malefoy qui était dos à lui. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, Harry ayant un bras sous la nuque du blond et un autre autour de sa taille.

- Je suis navrée de vous descendre de votre petit nuage, mais monsieur Malefoy doit aller en cours…

Harry mâchonna et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à McGonagall qui lui sourit en retour avant de se détourner.

- Il est sept heures, fit-elle en quittant la chambre. Ne tardez pas trop.

- Oui, Madame…

- Tu es réveillé… fit Harry en reculant comme son amant se tournait sur le dos. Bien dormi ?

Malefoy hocha la tête en se frottant le visage de ses mains. Harry attendit qu'il ait baissé les bras pour l'embrasser et le blond dit :

- Encore une nuit comme celle-là et je deviens dingue…

- Tant que c'est de moi, ça me va, répondit Harry en souriant. Aller, debout, tu vas être en retard…

- Finalement je passerais bien les vacances d'été ici moi…

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, tu le sais, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais présentement… tu as un cours dans moins d'une heure. Aller, ouste ! Moi… Pendant ce temps, je vais terminer ma nuit…

- Veinard…

Malefoy ronchonna puis quitta le lit et Harry le détailla de haut en bas plusieurs fois pendant que le Serpentard allait jusqu'à la salle de bains, entièrement nu. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre inferieure avec un petit sourire avant de plonger dans son oreiller, complètement gaga.

.

oOo

.

- Toi, t'as passé une nuit d'enfer…

Malefoy termina de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en hochant la tête puis il se pencha vers Blaise et lui chuchota quelque chose qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir violemment le jeune sorcier pourtant nanti d'une peau bien sombre.

- T'es sérieux ? lui fit-il, sous le choc.

- Ouais, et c'était génial.

- Alors là tu m'épates, Dray… Ce n'est pas franchement un truc, ben… normal quoi, je ne sais pas comment le qualifier. Enfin, une fois ca aurait pu être un égarement, mais deux fois…

- C'est tout aussi normal que toi et Pansy… rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils. A la différence près que…

Il continua au creux de l'oreille de son ami qui piqua un nouveau fard et s'éventa de sa main. C'est tout juste le Serpentard ne s'était pas mit à fumer…

- Oh la vache… Je n'en reviens pas… Je vais mettre un moment avant de m'en remettre…

- Messieurs, un peu de silence, je vous prie, fit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils vers les deux Serpentards. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Malefoy et Blaise baissèrent la tête, faussement penaud, puis ils reprirent leur cours en silence. A la fin de l'heure, alors que la classe se vidait pour aller prendre l'air et revenir un peu après, les deux Serpentards s'approchèrent du bureau de la Directrice.

- Étant donné que les vacances sont demain soir, je ne dis rien, mais sachez quand même que les vacances sont demain soir justement, et que donc jusqu'à demain soir dix-sept heures, il est interdit de chuchoter dans ma classe, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Madame… Je peux y aller ? fit Blaise en se tortillant brusquement.

La femme hocha la tête et le Serpentard fila ventre à terre.

- Quant à vous, reprit alors McGonagall. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe entre Potter et vous, je ne suis ni dupe ni aveugle, mais tâchez de garder ces choses-là pour vous, d'accord ? Il serait mal vu que le collège soit au courant de vous savez quoi surtout dans la situation actuelle de Potter.

- Oui… Entendu, Madame.

- Filez maintenant.

Malefoy hocha la tête puis se sauva rapidement, au même endroit que Blaise, n'ayant pas eut le temps d'y aller avant de partir de la chambre de Harry, celui-ci l'ayant un peu retenu malgré l'heure qui avançait…

.

oOo

.

A la fin de la journée, il flottait dans l'air comme un avant-goût de vacances. Les élèves, dont la plupart avait été exemptée de devoirs, hormis ceux à rendre à la rentrée, flânaient dans le parc, profitant des rayons du soleil qui prenait son temps pour se coucher. Un seul élève ne profitait pas ce coucher de soleil, et pour cause, s'il s'y était exposé, il aurait souffert. Harry était donc cloitré dans sa chambre, à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour dont la manchette annonçait l'arrestation d'un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts alors qu'ils tentaient de quitter la ville de Bath, situé à un peu plus d'une centaine de kilomètres à l'Est de Londres. Un Auror en congé avait aperçu un groupe de trois personnes vêtues de noir des pieds à la tête, et les avait parfaitement distingués d'un quelconque groupe de gothiques, après avoir, notamment, aperçu la ceinture à potions de l'un d'eux…

Harry soupira. Il referma le journal et regarda la date sur la première page. vingt-neuf juin… Demain soir, Poudlard sera en vacances et samedi matin les élèves prendraient le train pour rentrer chez eux pour les deux mois à venir mais lui allait rester ici… Bon, on lui avait promit qu'il pourrait sortir mais de toute évidence, il serait seul. Il ne resterait qu'une poignée de professeurs, donc McGonagall, Rogue et Hagrid, notamment pour veiller sur lui, mais aussi pour remettre le château en ordre avec l'aide des Fantômes, mais pendant deux mois il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de ses deux meilleurs amis à plein temps comme chaque été depuis leur première année, ni même il n'allait voir son amant qui aurait sans doute autre chose à faire que passer les vacances d'été dans un endroit qu'il avait fréquenté pendant onze mois quasiment non-stop…

Harry songea brusquement à son anniversaire, dans un mois, presque jour pour jour. Allait-il pouvoir le fêter dans la cours du collège, ou bien dans la Grande Salle, toutes fenêtres soigneusement occultées ?

Le Gryffondor soupira. Même si cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était un vampire, sans compter son mois de coma, il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Il voulait de nouveau sentir de la nourriture solide dans sa bouche, pouvoir à nouveau mâcher avant d'avaler et même si, de temps en temps, on lui apportait des biscuits ou des bonbons, ils n'avaient quasiment aucune saveur et toujours cet arrière-goût de cendre… La seule chose qui avait du goût était, hormis le sang, les baisers de son amant. Il goûtait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec un pur délice et s'en ferait une indigestion tellement la peau de Malefoy sentait bon et son sang était sucré. Un véritable nectar.

A cette pensée, Harry saliva brusquement et ses canines le titillèrent. Il regarda l'heure. Il lui fallait encore attendre deux bonnes heures, son « diner » à lui n'arrivant qu'après avoir lui-même diné… Sans le fait que Malefoy soit son diner, il avait hâte de le revoir, hâte de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers. Le Serpentard semblait accepter que le brun soit tombé amoureux de lui et il aimait très clairement les caresses que lui prodiguait le Gryffondor car il en redemandait toujours plus. La nuit passée, ils avaient remit le couvert deux fois entre deux petits sommes d'une heure environ puis avaient terminé la nuit serré l'un contre l'autre, repus d'amour pour la journée à venir. Harry se demanda brusquement comment son amant avait passé cette journée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et même si, la première fois, le Serpentard avait été pas mal tourneboulé, cette fois-ci, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait taire sa conscience.

.

oOo

.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Hum ? Oh professeur Rogue… Allez-y, je vous rejoins, les gars.

Blaise hocha la tête puis poussa Pansy devant lui et Crabbe et Goyle suivirent et disparurent dans la Grande Salle.

- Je peux vous parler un instant ? demanda Rogue en faisant un signe de tête.

Le blond hocha la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers une colonnade à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ? demanda le blond en s'appuyant d'une épaule contre la grosse colonne de pierre.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de ce qu'elle a vu ce matin en allant vous réveiller chez Potter…

- Ah… fit le blond en baissant la tête. Hum oui…

Il examina son soulier une minute et Rogue reprit :

- Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous faire une quelconque morale, loin de moi cette idée, simplement j'imagine que vous êtes au courant que ce genre d'actes n'est pas sans conséquences…

- Je le sais, monsieur, et j'en suis conscient. Autant la première fois…

- Ah ce n'était pas la première fois…

- Hum, non… fit le blond en serrant les lèvres.

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et inspira longuement avant de reprendre :

- Je disais donc qu'autant le lendemain de la première fois j'ai eut assez de mal à revenir à des pensées normales, autant aujourd'hui, tout va bien. Je me suis même surpris moi-même… et j'ai au passage choqué à vie Blaise…

- Ah bon ? Lui auriez-vous raconté quelque détail sordide ?

- Comme vous y allez… fit Malefoy en avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est la nature, cela n'a rien de sordide.

- Certes… Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un vampire est beaucoup, beaucoup plus…

- Plus ? Endurant ?

- Drago…

Rogue soupira.

- Pardon… Non, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Mais je suis un garçon, il n'y a aucune risque que je… enfin vous savez quoi. Si ?

- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, monsieur Malefoy, fit Rogue. Évidemment, comme vous êtes un garçon, vous avez peu de chances de vous retrouver embarrassé mais songez-y quand même car vous êtes un sorcier et que lui est un vampire-sorcier… Je vous vois changer de couleur, mais loin de moi l'idée de vous faire peur… C'est simplement une inquiétude que je voulais partager avec vous…

- Votre crainte à mon égard me touche, monsieur mais… quand bien même cela arriverait, que risquerais-je ?

- Hé bien, toute femme mise enceinte par un vampire a très peu de chances de survivre, pour ce qui est un d'un homme… J'avoue ne jamais m'être penché sur la question. Dans tous les cas, il vous vaudrait mieux éviter tout accident de parcours, vous êtes trop jeunes, autant vous que Potter, pour en assumer les conséquences et Merlin sait qu'il y en aura ! Tant que vous êtes élèves ici, le professeur McGonagall vous protège de beaucoup de choses, mais dès la fin de l'année scolaire à venir, ce sera terminé, vous serez lâchés dans le monde cruel du dehors et s'en sera fini de votre douce vie entre les murs de ce château.

- J'en suis conscient, monsieur, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas des « enfants » comme les autres ? La guerre nous as déjà transformés, nous sommes plus forts mentalement et magiquement que tout autre jeune de notre âge. Potter encore plus que nous, il a vaincu Voldemort pour de bon et l'a combattu de nombreuses fois ces dernières années et j'ai eut vent de la vie dure que le Lord lui menait, même pendant la nuit en polluant ses rêves… Sans parler de l'épreuve qu'il est en train de vivre présentement.

- S'il ne laisse pas le vampire le submerger c'est grâce à vous, Drago, fit Rogue. Vous êtes là pour lui, plus souvent même que ses propres amis.

- Vous croyez ?

Rogue hocha la tête puis demanda en baissant la voix :

- Est-ce que vous… vous vous aimez ?

Malefoy baissa la tête en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il hocha alors du menton sans relever la tête et Rogue posa une main sur son épaule.

- Soyez courageux, Drago. J'imagine que cette situation doit vous perturber mais le calvaire de Potter sera bientôt terminé, Linda est venue chercher le corps de Kraek et le sang de Potter. Peut-être bien que notre Survivant pourra faire sa septième et dernière rentrée sous ses traits de naissance.

- Ce serait bien, fit Malefoy. J'imagine qu'il doit commencer à suffoquer à être enfermé depuis plus de deux semaines…

- Oui. Même moi qui suis réputé pour être une vraie chauve-souris, j'aime sortir au soleil le plus souvent possible… Vous savez, non seulement cela nous fait du bien en tant qu'humains mais en tant que sorcier, le soleil recharge nos batteries magiques.

- Je l'ignorais… Je me coucherais moins bête ce soir.

Rogue eut un rictus puis il souhaita un bon appétit et une bonne soirée au Serpentard qui fila rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé le diner et ne l'avaient pas attendu pour se jeter sur les pommes dauphines et les boulettes de viande…

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre peut-être un chouilla plus court que les autres mais bon ^^

N'oubliez pas la review !

A plush !

Phénix


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà ! Désolée pour le petit retard... Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

- Entrez…

Allongé sur son lit, un bras dans le vide, Harry remua à peine le menton quand les sortilèges se dissipèrent et que la porte pivota. Il soupira profondément en voyant entrer Flitwick, talonné par Malefoy qui semblait un géant près du petit professeur de Sortilèges.

- 'lut… fit le brun en remontant son bras contre son corps.

- Cela ne va pas, monsieur Potter ? demanda Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée.

- Un petit coup de déprime, ce n'est rien, ca va passer… répondit le brun. Quoi de neuf dehors ?

- Hé bien, l'air sent les vacances… fit le professeur, un peu perturbé par l'aura sombre du Gryffondor. Ha, monsieur Potter… soupira-t-il alors. Il serait grand temps que Miss Linda trouve le moyen de vous rendre votre vie, j'ai de la peine à vous voir dans cet état…

Le brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis Flitwick leur souhaita une bonne soirée en faisant les recommandations d'usage qu'Harry écouta d'une demi-oreille…

Quand la porte fut verrouillée, Malefoy le regarda un peu de travers et Harry se tourna sur le dos en soupirant. Le Serpentard s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main.

- Ca ne va vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Nan… J'ai un gros coup de cafard… Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'était à Turek de venir…

- Il m'a donné son ticket, fit le blond avec un petit sourire. Et à quoi est-ce dû, ton cafard ?

- A tout et à rien à la fois… fit le brun en soupirant. Embrasse-moi…

Le blond haussa les sourcils puis Harry se redressa et lui vola un baiser.

- Si tu veux rentrer à Serpentard, va, je n'ai pas faim ce soir, fit-il en se rallongeant.

Les sourcils haussés du blond se froncèrent et il secoua la tête.

- Non, si tu déprime, raison de plus pour que je reste ici, lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne pourrais rien manger ce soir et sans manger, la nuit risquera d'être longue, tu sais ?

- Sommes-nous obligés de faire l'amour pour passer le temps ?

Harry eut un bref son nasal puis il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Il tendit alors une main et Malefoy la prit pour le faire asseoir.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais tenter un truc… fit-il.

- De quel genre ?

- J'ai apprit un sortilège dans un livre il y a quelques temps déjà, il permet de créer une sorte de monde fictif, le même genre que dans la Salle sur Demande.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il suffit de prononcer la formule tout en pensant à ce qu'on veut voir apparaitre et ca apparait. Le sortilège reste actif aussi longtemps que son lanceur à de la ressource magique. Et étant donné que je suis très puissant…

- Pas autant que moi, fit le brun avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'ai le droit de me lancer des fleurs, non ? bougonna son compagnon.

Harry pouffa. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure puis alla embrasser le blond.

- T'es tellement adorable une fois qu'on a réussi à se faufiler sous ta carapace… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas toujours ainsi ? demanda-t-il en reculant.

- Ce n'est pas l'image de moi que je souhaite graver dans l'histoire, fit le blond en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Toi, tu as mangé des biscuits, fit-il ensuite.

- Oui, Hagrid m'en a apportés un peu après midi. Je crois que c'est la premières fois que j'arrive à manger les biscuits qu'il fait. On pourrait tuer quelqu'un avec…

Malefoy sourit. Il se leva alors et prit sa baguette magique à sa ceinture mais Harry secoua la tête.

- Ne gaspille pas ta magie pour moi, viens plutôt là.

- Mais ?

Harry secoua la tête. Le blond hésita un peu puis rangea sa baguette et revint sur le lit. Harry s'allongea de façon à poser sa tête sur les genoux de son amant qui lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je t'ai déjà vu plus joyeux, fit-il en passant son pouce sur sa cicatrice. La solitude te pèse ?

- Ca et aussi le fait de ne rien pouvoir manger de solide, tout a un goût de cendre…

- Même moi ?

- Non, heureusement, sinon je péterais un câble, fit Harry avec un sourire. Si mon amant a le même goût que tout, où va le monde, Merlin ! Non, toi tu es sucré… et c'est génial.

- Et… Tu vas peut-être me trouver moins bon quand tu seras de nouveau vivant… non ?

- Peut-être, mais je t'aurais toujours et ça pour moi ce sera le meilleur de tout.

Malefoy sourit légèrement, touché. Il se pencha pour embrasser le brun et songea alors qu'il avait une chance incroyable. Il avait pour amant le Survivant, le sorcier-maitre d'Angleterre, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, celui que tout le monde adore, celui après qui toutes les filles soupirent mais il est _à lui_, et rien qu'_à lui _et pour rien au monde, en cet instant, il n'avait envie de le partager avec qui que ce soit…

.

oOo

.

Vendredi soir, ce fut Ron qui vint servir pour la première et peut-être dernière fois, de diner à Harry. Le rouquin ne fut pas surpris de trouver Malefoy dans la chambre.

- C'est la belle vie je vois, fit-il en refermant la porte dans son dos.

Les sortilèges crépitèrent et Harry, allongé sur le lit en travers des jambes du Serpentard, lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je profite de mon dernier jour…

- Ton dernier jour ? fit le Gryffondor roux en approchant.

- Avec moi, répondit Malefoy. Ca ne te surprend pas, la belette ?

- Quoi ? Harry et toi ? Pas du tout. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

- Allons bon… fit Harry en se redressant les coudes.

Malefoy grogna quand le coude droit de son amant s'enfonça dans sa hanche. Harry s'assit ensuite en tailleur et tira sur les épaules de son t-shirt pour le remettre d'aplomb. Ron prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit et haussa les épaules.

- Un vampire bourré de charme, jeune et au sommet de sa forme ne pouvait qu'envoûter celui qui est en tête de toutes les listes des filles de ce collège… T'es en second, Harry, au fait…

- Sérieux, fit alors Harry. T'es pas choqué ?

- Non, à peine surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu te jetterais sur lui tout de suite.

- Je dois comprendre quoi par-là ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourcil haussé.

- J'imagine qu'il veut dire que j'aurais attendu de redevenir humain avant de te mettre dans mon lit, fit Harry.

- Yep, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi ? fit alors Harry. Si tu savais à quel point c'est bien d'être un vampire, tous nos sens sont exacerbés… Bon il y a beaucoup trop d'inconvénients à mon goût par contre…

- Parce que toi tu es jeune, répondit Malefoy. Mais un vampire de plus de deux siècles comme Linda ne fait plus grand cas de tout ça.

- Ca quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Le fait de ne rien pouvoir avaler de solide tout d'abord, répondit Harry. Tout a un arrière-goût de cendre, même les gâteaux de Hagrid qui sont affreusement sucrés. Et puis il y aussi l'odeur du sang… Là, par exemple, l'odeur de vos deux sangs mêlés me donne la nausée… C'est trop fort comme odeur. Un peu comme une femme avec un parfum entêtant. On n'a qu'une envie, filer au plus vite de son entourage immédiat.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Je connais ça, fit-il en haussant les sourcils. A croire que les femmes de la haute société font un concours entre elles pour savoir qui mettra le parfum qui sent le plus fort. Ma mère est la grande gagnante la plupart du temps…

Il fit une grimace, sentant dans sa bouche l'odeur du parfum capiteux que sa mère utilisait tous les jours.

- Bon, fit soudain le blond en se levant du lit. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles. Je vais aller faire un tour à Serpentard.

- Tu reviens pour la nuit ? demanda Harry en se levant à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas, tu verras bien, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Aller, bon ap'.

Harry lui sourit puis le Serpentard quitta la chambre et le Gryffondor se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui expliquer les choses à faire et celles à ne pas faire. Docile, Ron écouta sagement puis il se mit debout dos au fauteuil qui semblait se tenir prêt à l'accueillir au moindre malaise. Harry le mordit alors et se rempli le ventre de sang chaud et extrêmement goûteux en s'interdisant de penser que la veine sous ses canines appartenait à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Tandis qu'il se laissait aller, pas trop afin de ne pas s'effondrer, Ron songeait qu'en fait, servir de nourriture à un vampire n'était pas si terrible que cela. Il sentait parfaitement les canines d'Harry logées dans sa nuque, et il percevait son sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Il sentait la langue d'Harry contre la blessure, faisant office de valve pour moduler l'écoulement du sang et il réalisa que s'il n'avait pas encore repoussé son meilleur ami, prit de panique, c'était parce que ce dernier usait d'un pouvoir spécifique à sa race qui envoûtait sa proie afin d'inhiber ses peurs le temps d'un repas. Il se sentait du reste comme, soit ivre, soit shooté, au choix. Hum, peut-être même les deux en fin de compte…

.

oOo

.

Ron cligna des yeux, agressé par les lumières vives des chandelles entourant la pièce sans fenêtres.

- Ah, tu reviens, fit la voix de Harry dans le lointain.

- Je me suis évanoui ? demanda le rouquin en se frottant le visage.

- Oui, et heureusement que le fauteuil était là pour te rattraper parce que je n'aurais pas pu, j'ai eut un malaise juste après t'avoir lâché.

- Et c'est normal ?

- Non, mais je pense que j'ai un peu trop abusé… Désolé…

Harry fit une moue désolée et Ron leva un bras en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis tout mou… fit-il. Tu t'es régalé au moins, j'espère ?

- Oui, tu es très goûteux, si tu veux savoir. Encore meilleur que Malefoy du reste.

- Hum, ca dépend en quoi…

Harry sourit. Assis sur son lit, il lisait un épais grimoire et Ron lui fit un signe de tête interrogateur.

- Vampires, fit le Gryffondor en montrant la couverture qui avait été gravée d'un visage de femme vampire, bouche ouverte et crocs sortis. Je me documente un peu, histoire de passer le temps en attendant des nouvelles de Linda.

Le rouquin hocha la tête puis fit apparaitre un morceau de chocolat dans sa main et le grignota en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Dis-moi, Harry… fit-il soudain.

- Mhm ?

- C'est sérieux entre Malefoy et toi ?

- J'aimerais bien… Mais je ne sais pas si nous nous sommes trouvés parce que je suis un vampire, ou alors si ce sont nos âmes qui se sont trouvées.

- Et ça change quoi, l'un ou l'autre ?

- Si je suis tombé amoureux de Malefoy à cause de mon vampire, quand je serais redevenu humain, la donne risque de changer. Soit je n'aurais plus les mêmes sentiments à son égard, soit ce sera lui.

- Et si ce sont vos âmes ?

- Alors là, je pourrais être une gelée visqueuse que ce serait pareil. Oui bon, je sais, l'image est très peu ragoûtante, fit le brun en souriant comme Ron faisait une grimace qui imageait parfaitement les propos de son ami. En fait, je veux dire que mon âme est encore intacte. Si je ne tue personne de mon plein gré, elle le restera encore indéfiniment.

- Malefoy serait donc ton Âme Sœur.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je l'espère. Même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait vraiment, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur lui, de creuser la surface, de briser sa carapace définitivement. Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait qu'effleurer son âme, je me suis faufilé sous sa carapace et j'ai entrevu un Drago Malefoy sensible et séduisant, mais je voudrais en savoir plus, savoir comment il vivait lorsqu'il était enfant, ces choses-là quoi.

- Tu voudrais en gros faire partie de sa vie.

- C'est ça. Malefoy est quelqu'un de très complexe, il joue un rôle en permanence et ne s'en rend même pas compte. La première fois qu'il a cédé à mon charme, j'ai entrevu un garçon gentil et avide d'amour. J'avais trouvé la fissure dans sa coquille et j'y ai sournoisement glissé la pointe d'une lame qui petit à petit a agrandit cette fissure. J'ai accentué mes petites attentions et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il aimait ça, jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé clairement de lui faire l'amour.

- C'est lui qui a prit l'initiative ? fit Ron, surpris, en haussant les sourcils. Ca alors ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard fils de Mangemort tellement à cheval sur la morale et les principes…

- Oui, fit Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais je suis content que ce soit lui qui ait fait le premier pas, ainsi, cela lui laisse tout le loisir de revenir ou non vers moi. Il a peur, tu sais, il a très peur de ce qu'il va se passer après, mais je vais faire en sorte de le calmer, de lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas à avoir peur, qu'il ne craint rien avec moi. Malgré mon apparence plutôt repoussante, je l'admets, je suis encore humain dans ma tête, et plus le temps passe plus mes souvenirs d'avant me reviennent. Bientôt, je me souviendrais de toute ma vie passée chez les Dursley et si d'aventure je devais rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'ennui me tue, je demanderais à Malefoy de m'accompagner.

- Crois-tu qu'il accepterait de devenir comme toi ? demanda alors Ron en pinçant les lèvres. Il t'aime, d'accord, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a une vie lui aussi, un futur peut-être déjà tracé par ses parents, et que peut-être il n'a pas envie de passer les cinq cent prochaines années près de toi à vivre au jour le jour d'amour et de sang frais…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je le transformerais, fit Harry en levant ses mains. Ca, c'est le plan B. Je ne doute pas des capacités du Seigneur Ram, et tant que je ne saurais pas clairement que redevenir humain pour moi est impossible, je n'envisagerais jamais de transformer Malefoy. Je l'aime presque indécemment, Ron… Je ne veux pas qu'il change, même par amour.

- Cela t'honore, répondit Ron en hochant la tête.

Harry sourit puis il laissa le lit à son ami et alla faire quelques devoirs en retard.

Malefoy ne revint pas de la soirée et Ron quitta son meilleur ami à dix heures le lendemain matin, quand McGonagall vint le chercher afin qu'il ne loupe pas le train pour Londres.

.

oOo

.

- Et voilà… C'est les vacances d'été…

- Vous voulez sortir ? demanda McGonagall en ouvrant grand la porte de la chambre. Le soleil est caché derrière les nuages ce matin.

- Malefoy est partit avec les autres ? demanda le brun avec une petit moue bizarre.

- Oui, il a prit le train ce matin…

- J'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait au moins me dire au revoir…

- Vous le reverrez bien vite, fit la Directrice. Allez, venez, allons nous promener.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. Il sourit puis suivit le professeur. Il fit une halte sur le seuil de sa porte. La lumière du jour était nouvelle pour ses yeux ultra-sensibles et il mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste plutôt violent…

Il se frotta les yeux puis hocha la tête et tous deux longèrent le couloir en silence. Harry évita soigneusement les rectangles de lumière projetés par les hautes fenêtres à croisées et, après quelques minutes à monter et descendre des escaliers, ils parvinrent dans le hall d'entrée.

- Hey ! fit la grosse voix de Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit Harry en souriant.

Le demi-géant le serra dans ses bras solidement puis le relâcha et Harry vit Rogue non loin qui discutait avec un autre sorcier.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? fit le Gryffondor, surpris.

Les deux hommes se turent et Malefoy Senior se tourna vers Harry.

- Merlin tout puissant ! gronda l'homme blond en voyant le Gryffondor. Alors c'est vrai…

Il fit un geste étrange, comme s'il se signait, et Harry pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il remarqua alors l'épais bandage sur le bras de l'homme.

- Votre bras… ? fit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Lucius en regardant son bras droit en écharpe. Alors c'est donc vrai, vous avez été transformé en vampire…

Harry écarta les bras.

- Apparemment… lâcha-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Rogue se racla alors la gorge.

- Potter, je viens à l'instant de demander à Monsieur Malefoy s'il serait d'accord pour son fils vienne passer les vacances d'été ici, à titre exceptionnel, fit-il.

Malefoy père regarda McGonagall.

- Minerva, vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y a que mon fils qui puisse le sustenter ? demanda-t-il.

- Non seulement il n'y a que lui qui le puisse mais il n'y a que lui qui le veuille… fit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le mensonge de McGonagall sur le sujet étonna le Gryffondor. Ils étaient neuf à pouvoir le sustenter mais apparemment la vieille sorcière avait décidé de modifier certaines choses.

- Lucius, ce n'est pas urgent, le gamin peut jeûner sans problèmes pendant plusieurs jours mais ne tarde pas trop quand même, fit Rogue.

L'homme blond hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais de toute façon, c'est tout réfléchi… L'ambiance entre Narcissa est moi est plutôt glaciale et j'avais envisagé de l'envoyer chez toi pour les vacances, Severus…

- Alors s'il vient ici, ce sera pareil, non ? fit Harry, soudain très intéressé par la perspective.

Lucius lui jeta un regard acéré en biais puis haussa les épaules.

- Ma foi… J'imagine que oui… fit-il. Je ne vous cache que j'ai quelque crainte quand même à laisser mon unique enfant entre vos canines, Potter…

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, je sais parfaitement me contrôler, monsieur Malefoy, répondit Harry. Il n'y a aucun risque pour que votre fils soit tué ou transformé. Étant ma seule source de nourriture, je ne vais pas l'abimer, croyez-moi. Il en va de ma vie…

- Je ne mets pas doute votre bonne foi, monsieur Potter, vous avez prouvé votre valeur de nombreuses fois, mais c'est mon fils unique, fit Lucius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Harry fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'homme blond tyrannique et sans pitié. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Le brun plissa les yeux quand Lucius serra son poing droit en essayant de cacher une grimace de douleur.

- Je peux ? fit alors le Gryffondor en tendant les mains vers le bras de l'homme blond.

- Mais je… Pourquoi faire ? fit celui-ci.

Il regarda Rogue et McGonagall qui secouèrent la tête, perdus. Harry fit alors jouer son pouvoir charmeur et l'homme blond se détendit brusquement. Cela lui valut un regard noir de Rogue qui recula de plusieurs pas pour être hors de portée des ondes magiques. Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose puis soupira profondément. McGonagall le rejoignit en marmonnant.

- Laissez-moi faire, fit alors Harry en prenant dans ses mains le poing serré de Lucius. Je ne veux pas vous faire mal…

Lentement il le retira de l'écharpe puis il défit le nœud du bandage blanc et le déroula.

- C'est ce qui me semblait… fit-il quand le bandage fut défait.

Harry fit taire son charme et Lucius ferma les yeux. Il voulu récupérer son bras mais Harry resserra sa prise et le regarda. Rogue s'approcha alors et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu réussi ? fit-il en approchant des doigts tremblants de la large cicatrice fripée au creux de l'avant-bras de l'homme blond. Il est impossible de la retirer…

- Le Maître est mort, Severus, fit alors Malefoy Senior. Ce n'est plus qu'un vulgaire et atroce tatouage…

- Mais ? J'ai tout tenté quand il est mort, il y a vingt ans ! fit Rogue. Rien n'y a fait ! Comment as-tu fait pour la retirer ?

Lucius resta silencieux et Harry eut un bref soupir.

- Jusqu'à maintenant Voldemort n'était pas totalement mort, répondit-il. Tant qu'une partie de son âme restait sur Terre, il restait vivant. Là, je l'ai bel et bien tué…

Harry posa ses doigts sur la cicatrice.

- Elle a été brulée, fit-il en serrant les lèvres. Vous avez dû terriblement souffrir, monsieur Malefoy… Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

- Oh oui, monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme blond en ré-enroulant grossièrement le bandage autour de son avant-bras. Oh oui, cela en valait la peine…

Il remit son bras dans son écharpe et Harry recula. Malefoy Senior souhaita alors une bonne journée au petit groupe et Hagrid le raccompagna jusqu'au portail avant de retourner chez lui.

Dans le hall, cependant, les trois sorciers observaient un silence partagé.

- Professeur… fit alors Harry en se tournant vers Rogue. Professeur ?

L'homme grogna quelque chose et s'éloigna soudain mais Harry lui prit le bras.

- Ne faites pas comme lui, monsieur, je vous en prie…

- Si c'est la seule solution, Potter… fit Rogue entre ses dents.

- Severus, s'il vous plait, intervint alors McGonagall. C'est un acte barbare et douloureux…

- C'est…

- C'est inhumain, Severus…

Harry regarda McGonagall. Il lui trouva un air inquiet mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer les deux professeurs et finalement, Rogue abdiqua.

- D'accord, fit-il avec un profond soupir. Je ne ferais rien… Parole de sorcier, ajouta-t-il comme Harry le regardait intensément.

- Nous trouverons un autre moyen, fit alors McGonagall. Je vous le promets.

Rogue hocha la tête lentement puis s'en alla dans un tourbillon de capes noires. Harry soupira.

- Il tient toujours ses paroles, Potter, fit McGonagall.

Elle inspira alors profondément puis demanda :

- Vous voulez sortir ?

- Et le soleil ?

- Oh, une cape munie d'un capuchon pourraient remédier à cela, vous ne croyez pas ?

Harry sourit. La vieille sorcière lui invoqua alors une vaste cape noire en coton munie d'un grand capuchon qu'il rabattit sur sa tête avant de se présenter sur le perron du château léché par les rayons du soleil.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Petit review pour me le dire ? Merciiiiii ^^

Phénix


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7. Hum, un peu déçue par le retour sur le précédent chapitre, une seule et unique review, c'est pas un bon score ça... Je suis habituée à mieux mais bon, si cette fic ne plait pas ma foi, tant pis, hein...

Aller, bonne lecture du chapitre !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 7**

.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il avait mal à la tête. Se pinçant le haut du nez, il gémit et une main lui tendit un verre rempli d'une solution blanchâtre pétillante.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le blond, méfiant.

- On appelle ça une aspirine, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du blond. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Cul-sec.

Le Serpentard renifla le contenu du verre puis le but d'un trait et le regretta aussitôt.

- Pouah ! s'exclama-t-il. Aussi infecte que les bonnes vieilles potions !

- Ah ça… Et donc ?

Malefoy la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Je deviens dingue, fit-il en soupirant brièvement.

- Tu l'es déjà je crois, non ?

- Merci…

- Continue ? Il t'arrive quoi de si grave pour que tu viennes me voir _moi_ au lieu de tes chers serpents ?

- C'est à propos de Potter…

- Hum… Mais encore ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et se décida à tout déballer à la Gryffondor, quoi que cela lui en coûte. Il ne pouvait pas parler de cela avec Blaise ou Pansy car, même si le premier acceptait que son meilleur ami ait couché par deux fois avec le leader vampirisé des Gryffondors, l'autre ne l'acceptait pas du tout et souffrait d'une jalousie sans égal malgré le fait qu'elle et Blaise sortent ensembles.

Malefoy vit Hermione pâlir quand il lui avoua qu'Harry et lui avaient couché ensemble une semaine avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle devint carrément translucide quand il lui annonça qu'ils avaient remit ça quelques jours plus tard…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… fit-il en regardant ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

- Tu voudrais que je te fasse les yeux doux peut-être ? siffla la brunette. Et t'attends quoi de moi, au juste ? Des conseils ? Au passage, je suis une fille, je suis plutôt mal placée pour te dire des trucs sur ce genre de relations.

- Non, je ne veux pas de conseils… Simplement, dans un mois c'est la rentrée et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Potter et moi on ne s'est pas vus depuis le début des vacances, je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir avant de partir… Mon père m'a dit bien que j'avais le droit d'aller à Poudlard pendant le mois de juillet mais j'ai tellement remit ça à plus tard que résultat, demain c'est le mois d'aout et je suis toujours au manoir à naviguer entre deux parents qui se font la gueule on ne sait même pas pourquoi…

Il eut un bref soupir, baissa les yeux et ajouta :

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureux, Granger…

- Contente pour toi, mais Merlin, pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi une _fille_ ! Et inconnue de préférence…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hermione soupira profondément puis se radoucit.

- Écoute, fit-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pouvais apprendre de moi en venant me parler, mais je suis quand même contente que tu te sois confié à moi. Il est clair que mon statut féminin m'empêche de te conseiller correctement mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Attention, on n'est pas encore des amis, fit la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une trêve momentanée, ok ?

- Ca me va, du moment que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair.

La brunette tendit alors une main et Malefoy la serra brièvement.

- Alors ? A ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

- Que vas-tu faire si à la rentrée il est toujours un vampire ? demanda la brunette.

- Je ferais selon sa décision. S'il est guérit, je ferais autrement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore envisagé jusque là.

- Je vois ! Mais s'il est de nouveau humain, tu vas rester avec lui, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux et…

- J'ai dit que je _pensais_ être amoureux, Granger, ca fait toute la différence.

- Pourtant vous avez couché ensembles, deux fois…

- Certes…

Le blond rougit légèrement e Hermione soupira.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, Malefoy, tu as déjà prit ta décision… fit-elle en s'adossant contre son fauteuil. Quoi qu'il se passe tu resteras auprès d'Harry… pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, renifla et souffla longuement.

- Hey…

Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

- Ca va aller ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en déglutissant.

- J'ai peur, Granger… fit-il en passant sa main sous son nez.

Il ne pleurait pas mais il n'en était pas loin. Hermione sera ses doigts. Elle pouvait sentir la peur du blond, sa trouille même à ce stade-là.

- Peur ? Toi ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Toi, le fils de Mangemort qui tient tête à tout le monde ?

- Mhm… Je sais, mais je suis un couard et ça, c'est pas nouveau. En fait, j'ai la trouille du qu'en dira-t-on…

- Il y a longtemps que tu ne te soucies plus de ce que pensent les gens, pas vrai ?

Le blond la regarda puis sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

- Tu as raison, fit-il alors. A quoi bon m'inquiéter puisque j'ai déjà prit ma décision ?

- Tu es sage, Malefoy, et je suis certaine qu'auprès de toi, Harry sera heureux.

- N'oublie pas le vice-versa…

Hermione sourit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu aies mit ton ressentiment de côté pour venir me voir, ça n'a pas dû être facile, non ?

- Plus que je ne le pensais à vrai dire…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… En fait je cherchais quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça ce matin et quand j'ai songé à toi, d'abord furtivement, puis plus clairement, j'ai transplané ici.

- Tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre, apparemment. Je devais donc être la personne qu'il te fallait, même si je doute avoir fait quelque chose…

- Tu en as fait plus que tu ne le crois, Granger.

La Gryffondor sourit puis elle se leva. Elle secoua sa longue jupe beige pour l'aligner et regarda le blond.

- Va le voir avant la rentrée, fit-elle en serrant les lèvres.

- Tu crois ? Il doit y avoir Linda au château là…

- Elle te fait peur ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas à l'aise en sa présence… C'est un _vrai_ vampire quand même…

- Et pas Harry ? fit Hermione avec un petit sourire goguenard.

- Oh tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Oui… Il n'empêche que tout en toi appelle Harry…

- Sérieux ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis pas physionomiste, mais je _sens_ que ton âme réclame Harry. Il te manque plus que tu ne t'en doutes…

- Il me manque, oui, c'est certain, mais je pense tenir jusqu'à la rentrée, tu sais ?

- Si tu le dis, fit la brunette en souriant. Tu veux du café ?

- Volontiers… Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Ils sont partis en France chez une des sœurs de mon père, ils reviennent demain normalement. Et les tiens ?

- Mes parents ? Bah, ils se déchirent, comme d'hab…

- Ca ne te fait pas du mal de les voir se disputer ?

- Oh si mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…

- Si, tu es leur fils quand même…

- On ne vit pas dans le même monde, Granger, fit le blond avec un sourire bancal. Chez moi les enfants se taisent et ne l'ouvrent que quand on leur pose une question qui nécessite une réponse de leur part. Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire sur mon futur mariage et ma future femme. Ma mère a déjà tout planifié, et mon père nous a déjà trouvé une maison…

- Et quand a lieu le mariage ?

- La mariée n'est même pas encore au courant ! C'est ça le pire !

- Alors profite du temps qu'il te reste pour le passer avec Harry, surtout s'il reste un vampire.

- Pourquoi, surtout ?

- Parce qu'un vampire est immortel, Malefoy… Tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment avec lui, tu vas vieillir et peut-être aspirer à une vie plus normale… Lui va rester éternellement jeune…

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce côté de la médaille…

- Alors prions pour que le remède du Seigneur Ram fonctionne, fit-il en grimaçant.

Hermione sourit puis elle fit venir le café depuis la cuisine, accompagné de deux tasses vert et bleu ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux.

- Ma mère devient folle quand je me sers de la magie pour les petites choses de la vie, fit-elle en souriant. Elle ne s'y est pas habituée. Après tout ces dernières années, je n'étais ici que deux mois sur douze…

- Moi j'ai toujours vécu comme ça donc je ne peux pas te dire, répondit le blond en serrant les lèvres dans un rictus. Merci, fit-il en prenant la tasse que venait de remplir la cafetière.

Un silence passa, chacun bu une gorgée de café et prit un petit biscuit et soudain Hermione demanda :

- Dis, Malefoy…

- Mhm ?

- Entre Harry et toi, apparemment, c'est du sérieux, mais… Est-ce que tu es au courant que les vampires… enfin ils sont…

- Fertiles ? Oui, j'ai eut droit au cours d'éducation sexuelle made in Severus Rogue…

- Oh… Hé bien…

- A mon avis, il est le mieux calé sur les relations entre vampires vu que deux de ses amis en sont… Cela dit, je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à lui, je suis un garçon, logiquement je ne crains pas de tomber enceint…

- T'es un sorcier… répondit simplement la brunette.

Le blond laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine en soupirant.

- Tu tiens à me foutre la trouille et à nous priver, Potter et moi, de nuits divines, ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout, simplement j'estime que tu es trop jeune pour t'occuper seul d'un enfant un quart vampire. C'est tout.

- Argument rejeté, fit le blond.

- Mais ? Malefoy, on n'est peut-être pas amis mais je te connais et simplement de par ce fait, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en serais peinée.

- Je te remercie de ta bonté, mais crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. _Je ne crains rien_.

- Bon, soit… Je t'aurais prévenu.

Le blond hocha la tête puis il termina son café et souhaita une bonne journée à la Gryffondor.

.

oOo

.

Soupirant, Malefoy écouta un moment sa mère reprocher on ne sait quoi à son père puis il se décida. C'en était assez. Cela faisait un mois entier qu'il subissait leurs disputes qui commençaient avant même le petit-déjeuner et ne se terminait qu'une fois l'un ou l'autre enfermé dans sa chambre, la plus part du temps renfrogné.

Entrant dans le salon en poussant les deux battants de la haute porte, il demanda :

- Dites, vous n'en avez pas marre ?

Les deux adultes qui se chamaillaient se turent brusquement.

- Tu es prié de rester en dehors de cela, fils, fit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je le voudrais bien, seulement je suis concerné, répondit le blond en se servant un verre de scotch d'un geste nonchalant.

- Tu n'es en rien concerné, mon chéri, fit Narcissa, les lèvres pincées. Nos problèmes ne te regardèrent pas.

- Ah oui ? Et qui donc subit depuis un mois vos disputes quotidiennes ? Moi. Qui s'écrase quand le temps est au beau pour ne pas faire revenir l'orage ? Moi. Avez-vous au moins remarqué que je me suis absenté quelques heures ?

- Où es-tu allé ? demanda Lucius.

- Chez Granger…

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle regarda son mari puis son fils et Lucius se redressa en s'appuyant contre le manteau de la cheminée. Le tisonnier à la main, il demanda :

- Et qu'es-tu allé faire chez cette Moldue ?

- Granger est une sorcière, père… Ce sont ses parents qui sont des Moldus. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi aussi mes problèmes et pour mon malheur, je ne peux en parler à personne dans cette maison.

- Nous sommes pourtant là tous les deux, ton père et moi, fit Narcissa en décroisant les bras. J'avoue ne pas comprendre…

- Vous êtes là physiquement oui, répondit Malefoy en buvant une gorgée de scotch. Seulement, vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler depuis que je suis revenu de Poudlard… Je pourrais déménager que vous ne vous en rendriez compte que trois semaines plus tard !

- Déménager ? Mais… Pour aller où ?

- Oh maman, vous me décevez sur ce coup-là… fit le blond en soupirant. Bon, je serais dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée, à essayer de ne pas entendre mes parents sur le point de divorcer…

- Les Malefoy ne divorcent pas, fit Lucius.

Son fils lui jeta un regard bancal puis s'en alla en plantant là les deux adultes interdis. C'est avec un petit sourire victorieux qu'il regagna donc sa chambre, abandonnant son verre vide sur un socle de statue en bas de l'escalier.

.

oOo

.

- Harry !

- Ah Hagrid… Bonjour.

Le demi-géant lui fit un grand signe du bras et Harry fit de même en restant cependant prudemment à l'ombre fraiche du parvis du château. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour qu'il porte sa cape et même si son corps était aussi froid que la pierre, le Gryffondor ressentait la chaleur pesante de cette fin juillet.

- Potter ?

Le brun se retourna.

- Oui, professeur Rogue ?

- La Directrice me demande si pour votre anniversaire vous souhaitiez quelque chose de particulier… Après tout, vous avez dix-sept ans, vous serez majeur…

- Majeur en tant que sorcier, pas en tant que… qu'humain.

Harry baissa brusquement la tête.

- Des nouvelles de Linda ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais elles ne sont pas très bonnes…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Linda me fait savoir que le Seigneur Ram peine a trouvé un antidote au poison de Kraek qui circule dans vos veines mais tout ce qu'il tente fonctionne un moment puis se dissipe presque aussitôt…

- En gros il n'a rien.

- Je suis désolé…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien…

Harry baissa les yeux. Une nouvelle fois déçu, il soupira profondément et deux longues mains pâles se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il y déposa les siennes et Rogue resserra ses doigts.

- Malheureusement vous ne passerez pas votre anniversaire sous vos traits de naissance mais rien n'est encore joué, le Seigneur Ram sait ce qu'il fait, c'est un alchimiste émérite… fit-il doucement.

- J'ai confiance en lui, répondit Harry en pivotant pour faire face au professeur. Non, simplement mes rêves de bonheur auprès de Malefoy s'effilochent jour après jour… Si mon état s'avère irréversible, je l'éloignerais de moi dès la rentrée. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à mes côtés…

- Et pour vous nourrir ?

- J'irais vivre avec Linda, avec les miens…

- Potter, fit alors Rogue en le prenant par les bras et en le secouant brièvement mais brutalement. Regardez-moi. Vous ne devez pas baisser les bras, pas encore ! Souvenez-vous qu'il y a des gens qui croient en vous, qui comptent sur vous pour offrir au monde sorcier un avenir meilleur en éradiquant les Mangemorts et ce poison de Magie Noire !

- La Magie Noire coule dans vos veines, monsieur, fit alors Harry en posant une main sur le bras droit de l'homme. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas l'éradiquer sans tuer des gens que j'estime…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Cédant à cette minuscule partie de lui frappée du mot « humanité », il attira le Gryffondor contre lui et Harry s'accrocha à son veston en soupirant.

- Je vais lâcher prise, monsieur… fit-il dans les plis de la chemise blanche. Je ne supporterais pas bien longtemps cette vie morne et sombre…

Rogue repoussa le brun et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Vous ne _devez pas_ ! Vous devez vous accrocher ! Tout fini un jour où l'autre par s'arranger et si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera dans un an, dix, cent ans ! Vous m'entendez ? Potter, des gens comptent sur vous !

Harry ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Elle se perdit contre les doigts de Rogue qui le lâcha.

- Reprenez pied, vous êtes encore là que Diable ! Et même si vous ne vivez que grâce à votre âme, vous êtes toujours physiquement là, pour vos amis, pour… monsieur Malefoy, fit-il, les dents serrées.

- Malefoy…

- On me demande ?

Harry sursauta. Il se tourna vers le bas des marches de pierre et vit alors le Serpentard.

- Malefoy ! fit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

- Oh là, fit Rogue en lui prenant le bras pour le tirer en arrière. Je vous ai dit de reprendre pied, pas de vous suicider…

Il se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui déposa à ses pieds un sac de voyage.

- Que faites-vous ici, Drago ? demanda-t-il.

- L'ambiance au manoir est devenu insupportable… Rassurez-vous, j'ai prévenu mes parents, ils savent où je suis. Enfin s'ils m'ont entendu malgré leurs cris…

Il regarda ensuite Harry et lui fit un petit sourire. Rogue fit venir à lui le sac du Serpentard d'un coup de baguette magique et sourit bizarrement.

- Dans les appartements de notre cher vampire, je suppose ? fit-il sur un ton un peu narquois.

Malefoy hocha la tête puis Rogue tourna les talons et s'en fût rapidement, le sac de voyage à la main. Dans le hall, il fut intercepté par McGonagall.

- Severus, alors, qu'est-ce que… Bah, vous partez ? fit-elle en apercevant le sac dans la main de son collègue.

- Hein ? Oh non, c'est le bagage de monsieur Malefoy…

- Malefoy ? Mais… Il devait venir ?

- Non, il s'invite. Il est sur le perron avec Potter… Mais venez donc avec moi.

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de mon aide pour porter ce malheureux bagage… railla la vieille sorcière tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était là une simple phrase détournée pour lui dire qu'il fallait laisser les deux garçons seuls un petit moment.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors et sur le perron, Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Hé bien, tu vas rester à jamais en bas ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Malefoy regarda le Gryffondor un instant puis gravit les marches et tous deux se firent face une seconde à peine avant qu'Harry ne saute au cou de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je me demandais si tu allais revenir avant la rentrée ! fit le brun dans le cou du blond qui sourit.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu de tout le mois de juillet… Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire et mon père m'a même autorisé à revenir mais à force de remettre mon départ au lendemain, tu as le résultat que voici…

- Ce n'est rien va, répondit Harry en reculant. Je peux jeûner sans problèmes et j'ai ma pierre pour me faire oublier que j'ai faim.

Malefoy eut un léger sourire et Harry soupira.

- Enfin, au moins j'aurais au moins un cadeau d'anniversaire inégalable, fit-il en posant ses mains sur le torse du blond.

Il en apprécia la chaleur qui se diffusa dans ses paumes et le blond se redressa.

- C'est ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ouaip.

- Dans ce cas… Un cadeau s'impose.

Sans prévenir, le Serpentard embrassa son amant qui recula au bout de deux secondes en regardant autour de lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? On aurait pu nous voir et… fit-il, gêné.

- Écoute Potter, fit alors blond en passant son bras sous le sien. Asseyons-nous…

Ils prirent place sur la première marche du perron, soigneusement à l'ombre, côte à côte.

- J'ai prit conscience, grâce à Granger surtout, que, quoi que j'en dise, j'étais amoureux… Non, ne dis rien, fit-il en levant la main.

Harry referma la bouche mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ça n'a rien à voir, ni avec ton charme vampirique, ni avec les deux nuits que nous avons passées ensemble, reprit l'autre en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. J'ai eut un mois pour réfléchir et Merlin sait si j'ai eut le temps ! Enfermé dans ma chambre depuis le début des vacances, je n'avais pour compagnes que mes pensées et j'ai largement pu reconsidérer ces deux semaines de juin…

- Et donc ? Tu en as retiré quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Hé bien, d'une que j'étais amoureux et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter, et de deux… que mon amant était un vampire immortel et que cela aussi, je devais l'accepter.

Harry, d'abord surpris, sourit puis il baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… Ta franchise me déstabilise en fait…

- Ce n'était pas le but mais je suis ravi de mon petit effet…

Harry sourit. Un silence passa et le brun le brisa.

- Drago Malefoy ?

- C'est moi…

- Est-ce que passer les, disons… quinze prochaines années auprès d'un vampire te tente ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce que c'est une demande en mariage ? demanda-t-il en plissant un œil.

- Ca pourrait en devenir une… Il suffirait pour cela que mon cœur se remette à battre.

- T'es sérieux ?

Le blond se redressa.

- J'ai moi aussi eut le temps de réfléchir pendant ce mois qui s'est écoulé et, oui, je suis sérieux. J'ai perdu ma jeunesse à tenter de détruire un Mage Noir qui voulait ma peau, j'ai réussi, alors maintenant, j'ai envie de me consacrer à autre chose, et je me fiche éperdument de ce que penseront les gens de moi si je me marie avant vingt ans et avec un homme. Je t'aime, Malefoy, et je _veux_ passer le reste de ma vie mortelle à tes côtés.

- Et ta vie immortelle ?

Harry perdit son sourire.

- Pour ça je ne veux t'obliger à rien, répondit-il. Comme Linda l'a dit, il arrivera forcément un moment où nous ne seront plus assortis, soit parce que tu auras vieillit, soit parce que tu voudras une vie plus normale avec femme et enfants.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa et Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit-il alors. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec le futur…

- Les Moldus ont une phrase pour ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour vivre au jour le jour et ne pas se préoccuper de l'avenir. Ils disent « Advienne que pourra », ca veut dire que ce qui doit arriver arrivera, quoi qu'on y fasse.

- C'est plutôt fataliste mais j'aime bien, répondit le Serpentard en souriant.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire et se tourna soudain face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir pour mon anniversaire ? demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un gamin de dix ans qui cherche à savoir.

Un peu prit au dépourvu, Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais son sourire trahissait ses sentiments.

- Normalement, tu n'as pas à poser la question mais je ne vais pas en prendre ombrage… fit-il. Donc, que dirais-tu de… moi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire. Comprenant que c'était là la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée quelques secondes plus tôt, il sentit brusquement un énorme poids s'envoler de sa poitrine.

- Décidément ! fit-il en prenant le blond dans ses bras. Ce sera le plus bel anniversaire de ces dix-sept dernières années !

Malefoy se mit à rire à son tour et, depuis son jardin qu'il binait, Hagrid sourit. Il était content que son protégé ait retrouvé le sourire car depuis un mois c'était plutôt la soupe à la grimace lors des repas… surtout après les lettres de Linda qui disait être désolée des échecs successifs du Seigneur Ram...

.

* * *

.

A suivre !

Alors ? On a aimé ? Un petit commentaire ?

Meerci ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Avant dernier chapitre avant le final !

J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8**

.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, monsieur Potter !

Harry sourit largement. Un énorme gâteau à la crème apparut au centre de la vaste table ronde installée pour l'occasion au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il comportait trois étages et sur chacun on avait planté quelques bougies. Le total s'élevait à dix-sept bougies et un décor en sucre était planté au sommet, représentant un éclair rouge. Harry fut touché par cette petite attention et, malgré son incapacité à pleurer sincèrement – il s'en était rendu compte quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pouvait verser qu'une ou deux larmes à la fois –, tout le monde se rendit compte que cela l'avait ému.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, fit McGonagall en se levant. Dobby ?

L'Elfe de Maison, vêtu d'un torchon frappé aux armes de Poudlard sur un court pull jaune canari, assorti de chaussettes en laine dépareillées et d'un cache-pot en guise de chapeau, apparut an même temps chargé d'un vaste plateau rond qu'il portait à bouts de bras au-dessus de lui.

- Oh bon sang… fit Harry en voyant la montagne de cadeaux entassée sur le plateau.

- Vous allez ouvrir ceux des personnes présentes, vous ouvrirez le reste plus tard, fit McGonagall en prenant un long paquet proche d'elle. Tenez, de ma part.

Harry le prit, très ému.

- Il… Il ne fallait pas, fit-il. Je ne le mérite pas, je…

Il inspira profondément et Malefoy le bourra gentiment de l'épaule. Harry lui sourit puis il déballa le paquet et trouva un plumier en ébène contenant trois longues plumes bariolées et un petit pot d'encre rouge. Intrigué, Harry le prit et constata qu'elle était irisée.

- Cette encre contient de l'or, monsieur Potter, fit la vieille Directrice. Elle donnera à vos écrits une touche brillante très jolie.

- Vous avez testé ? fit Harry avec un sourire en plissant le nez.

McGonagall eut un léger sourire puis Dobby déposa son plateau et s'éclipsa, non sans laisser un paquet grossièrement emballé dans un morceau de journal, près des autres aux papiers brillants et colorés.

.

Harry fut touché par les cadeaux des personnes autour de la table. Même Rogue lui offrit quelque chose, un set de minuscules fioles en cristal, pas plus grandes que le pouce, contenant un assortiment de poisons que le professeur qualifia de foudroyants. Il précisa aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir contre ses camarades de classe… Cela fit rire la tablée et Harry continua à déballer les cadeaux. Sinistra lui offrit une longue-vue magique qui permettait de zoomer très loin dans le ciel pour voir même la plus petite des étoiles ; du professeur Vector il eut un sextant en bronze ; de Flitwick un gros livre sur les sortilèges en tous genres, une édition unique, et de Hagrid, un dôme en verre contenant des représentations en bois, faites mains, de Poudlard et son domaine.

- Hé, regarde, il y a même quelques élèves ! fit Malefoy en montrant du doigt une douzaine de figurines sans visage, hautes comme l'ongle du pouce, qui déambulaient dans la cours principale du collège.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, fit alors Harry en regardant les présents étalés devant lui. Il va me falloir une pièce entière pour tout ranger !

Tout le monde sourit et McGonagall demanda soudain :

- Et vous, monsieur Malefoy ? Que lui offrez-vous ?

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné d'avance par la réponse, et Malefoy ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et McGonagall sembla comprendre sans problèmes car elle découpa le gâteau d'un geste de sa baguette magique et les parts allèrent se déposer au fur et à mesure dans les assiettes des convives. La soirée se termina sur une note joyeuse après quelques blagues et souvenirs des plus éméchés, comme Flitwick et Sinistra, puis tout le monde regagna ses appartements pour la nuit afin de se débarrasser de l'alcool ingurgité au cours du repas…

.

oOo

.

Malgré la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés, Harry voyait arriver la fin août avec angoisse. Personne n'avait eut de nouvelles de Linda depuis la mi-juillet, sa dernière lettre remontant à environ deux semaines avant l'anniversaire de Harry et annonçant encore un échec.

- Tu broies encore du noir ?

Harry tira la langue à son amant. Celui-ci, sortant de la douche en ce matin du vingt-six aout, haussa les sourcils et s'approcha du lit, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il en avait une autre dans les mains pour sécher ses cheveux. La déposant au pied du lit, il s'assit devant Harry et lui prit la main.

- Tu angoisses encore à propos de Linda ?

- Oui et non, soupira le brun en se redressant. Seulement, personne ne sais que je suis un vampire, enfin personne du collège et en dehors… mis à part les professeurs et quelques privilégiés évidemment. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le saches, Drago… fit-il en regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

- Oui, j'imagine… Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses mais je me rends bien compte que toute cette histoire te perturbe…

- Imagine-toi un peu à ma place, deux secondes. Ton cœur ne bat plus, ton sang est figé dans tes veines. Tu n'as même plus besoin de respirer mais ca reste un reflexe. Ta peau est glaciale et tu as le visage couleur de cendre. Et de la cendre, tu en mange à chaque fois que tu as envie d'un aliment solide…

Malefoy pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit air triste. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son amant et soupira brièvement.

- Elle va trouver une solution, il faut lui laisser le temps, c'est tout… J'imagine qu'un contrepoison à un truc qui n'est pas censé être réversible doit être compliqué et s'ils y arrivent, malgré leur statu de vampire, ils mériteraient tous les honneurs qu'on peu donner à un sorcier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que s'ils parviennent à annuler les effets d'une chose aussi terrible que la vampirisation, imagine combien de vampires non-consentants cette science pourrait soigner !

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- J'ai peu d'espoirs Drago…

- Nan, tu ne dois pas dire ça… Pense à tes amis, pense à nous deux…

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Je veux bien encore y croire, pour toi.

Malefoy sourit. Harry lui renvoya un sourire un peu crispé puis le blond l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de filer s'habiller, transi.

Pendant que son amant s'habillait, Harry songea à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle avait été la plus calme de toutes les nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient partagées depuis la première fois, il y a maintenant deux mois et demi.

- Deux mois et demi, ah là, là…

Malefoy leva la tête du tiroir de la commode qu'il farfouillait.

- Tu dis ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Oh non, je parlais tout seul…

- Et tu disais ?

Harry le regarda. Boutonnant une fine chemise en lin blanche, il haussa les sourcils en direction du brun qui lui sourit en secouant la tête.

- Rien, je te trouve très beau, comme toujours, fit-il.

- Hé bien merci…

- Mais de rien, mon amour.

Malefoy plissa le nez avec un petit sourire puis il quitta la chambre et Harry soupira. Il voulait le suivre et aller dans le parc avec lui mais c'était exclu. Dehors le soleil cuisait tout depuis plus d'un mois et un vampire encore plus !

- Vivement que Linda trouve une solution, je vais pêter un câble… fit Harry en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur le lit défait.

.

.

- Drago ! Attendez !

Malefoy pivota sur place et chercha qui l'avait appelé.

- Professeur McGonagall ? Quel enthousiasme… Que se passe-t-il ?

La vieille directrice s'approcha à pas vif en brandissant un rouleau de parchemin.

- Prenez ceci, Drago, et hâtez-vous d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le Serpentard regarda la sorcière comme si elle était devenue folle. Il prit le parchemin et le déroula en le lisant dans sa tête.

- Ce sont… des ingrédients, si je ne m'abuse… Vous m'envoyez faire vos courses ? ironisa-t-il.

- Des ingrédients pour une potion, fit McGonagall. Linda… Linda et le Seigneur Ram sont présentement dans le bureau du professeur Rogue… Ils ont peut-être trouvé la solution !

Malefoy pâlit.

- Quoi ? C'est sérieux ?

- Oui… Ils ont testé leur antidote sur un tout jeune vampire, nouvellement engendré, et même s'il est mort peu après, son cœur s'est remit à battre pendant un peu plus d'une heure.

- Il est… mort ? Professeur…

Voyant que son élève pâlissait, McGonagall posa une main sur son épaule.

- Potter est un garçon très fort, et il est très puissant magiquement parlant. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir.

- Mais ce jeune vampire, il…

- C'était un jeune vampire, tout juste engendré, il n'avait même pas encore rassemblé ses souvenirs d'avant… Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous le jure, Drago.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure puis il hocha lentement la tête.

- Soit, fit-il. Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne serais pas long…

- Nous ne dirons à Potter la nouvelle qu'une fois que vous serez revenu et que la potion sera prête. Les deux vampires vont la préparer ce matin mais nous n'opéreront que cet après-midi, elle doit reposer plusieurs heures, si j'ai bien comprit.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il galopa ensuite jusqu'au portail entrouvert puis transplana. McGonagall tourna alors les talons et rejoignit Rogue et les deux vampires dans le bureau de son professeur de potions afin de se faire clairement expliquer chaque étape de ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

.

.

Comme dit, Harry ne fut mis au courant de que bien après que Malefoy ne soit revenu avec les ingrédients pour la potion et bien après que les professeurs se soient mis d'accord sur la marche à suivre. En fait, il était presque l'heure du diner quand McGonagall alla chercher le Gryffondor dans sa chambre pour le conduire, non pas dans son bureau mais à l'Infirmerie du château.

- Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous à l'Infirmerie, professeur ? demanda Harry en reconnaissant les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient. Je ne suis pas malade…

La vieille femme s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Nous allons à l'Infirmerie car vous allez y passer les prochains jours…

- Mais je suis en parfaite santé… pour un vampire.

- Justement. Mais suivez-moi, ils nous attendent.

- _Ils_ ?

Mais McGonagall ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à l'Infirmerie et Harry sentit l'odeur de Linda et du Seigneur Ram bien avant qu'il ne soit en vue des portes de ladite infirmerie.

- Linda ? Seigneur Ram ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Que font-ils ici ?

- Entrez, fit simplement la sorcière. Nous allons vous expliquer.

Un peu méfiant quand même, Harry précéda la Directrice et sembla surpris de voir Rogue et Malefoy dans la vaste salle. Près d'eux se tenait Linda, toute de rouge vêtue, ce qui accentuait encore plus son ventre en gestation avancée, et le Seigneur Ram, le visage à demi caché par un grand pan de tissu noir.

- Bonsoir Harry, fit Linda de sa voix chaleureuse.

- Bonsoir Linda… Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda le brun.

- Notre Seigneur à ton passeport pour la vie, Harry, susurra alors la Reine des Vampires.

- Mon passeport… pour la vie ? Mais…

Il sembla soudain percuter et son teint grisâtre pâlit.

- Non, fit-il. Vous… Vous avez trouvé ?

- Il semblerait que oui, fit le Seigneur Ram avec un sourire. Cependant, il n'y a pas de risque zéro. Cela pourrait échouer et…

- Cela a échoué, fit Linda en pinçant les lèvres. Plusieurs fois, même avec cette nouvelle formule. Seulement, nous avons cru comprendre que tu désirais reprendre l'école à la rentrée de septembre en étant vivant…

- Je prendrais tous les risques, fit Harry en s'approchant. Je me fiche du prix à payer.

- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, Potter, fit Malefoy. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer et…

Malefoy rougit soudain.

- Et je ne veux pas que ce soit _nous_, ce prix… fit-il, le feu aux joues.

Harry se sentit brusquement fondre. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et Rogue grogna.

- Assez d'effusions sentimentales, passons aux choses sérieuses, la nuit est courte, fit-il en les séparent un peu brusquement.

- Nous allons devoir attendre un Intermédiaire, fit Linda en secouant la tête, attirant Harry à elle.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il lui sourit.

- Un quoi ? demanda Rogue. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?

- Les Intermédiaires sont des périodes ou des endroits… comment dire… fit Linda en posant une main sur son menton. Les encadrements des portes et des fenêtres, les ombres… Tout cela ce sont des Intermédiaire, des zones où les démons deviennent visibles et où la magie est à sa puissance maximale. Le mieux pour nous est d'attendre le plus grand des Intermédiaires.

- Minuit, fit Harry.

- Exactement, répondit Linda. Tu as deviné juste.

- Je… Je le savais en fait, fit Harry, surpris. Comment je ne sais pas mais je le savais…

Linda eut un petit sourire puis elle regarda Rogue qui soupira.

- Très bien, fit-il. Attendons minuit alors…

- Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, Severus, fit McGonagall. Allons diner en attendant. Vous venez Drago ?

- Oui, je vous suis…

Il jeta un regard à Harry et Linda sourit.

- Nous avons apporté notre panier à piquenique, ne t'en fais pas, jeune humain, fit-elle.

Elle pivota légèrement et trois silhouettes se découpèrent sur les hautes fenêtres de l'Infirmerie. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme et ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les trois vampires.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, fit Harry à son amant. Va diner.

Le blond hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers Linda qui sourit largement en ouvrant la bouche. Ses crocs luisants apparurent et Harry remarqua qu'une ligne rouge se dessinait au centre de son front, partant de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la naissance de son nez. Comme les trois sorciers s'installaient chacun sur un lit, Harry demanda :

- C'est quoi ce trait sur votre visage, Linda ?

La vampire passa son index sur son front.

- Ca ? C'est parce que je suis enceinte, fit-elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du, mais quand je me nourris en attendant un petit, j'ai cette ligne rouge qui apparait.

- Ah bon…

Un peu déçu, Harry haussa les épaules et Linda sourit.

- A table… fit-elle alors en se détournant.

Le brun hésita une seconde mais l'une des deux femmes, une jolie blonde aux cheveux courts, s'approcha en retirant sa veste.

- Tu n'as jamais mordu un adulte, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, seul le sang de mon compagnon me rassasie pour longtemps, répondit Harry.

- C'est un vampire spécial, fit Ram en entrainant l'autre femme vers un lit. C'est le fils de Kraek…

- Ah d'accord… fit la femme blonde. Ne crains rien, je serais probablement ton dernier repas et si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas à t'en vouloir. Je connais les risques de mon « métier »…

- Je ne vous tuerais pas, répondit Harry.

- Allons-y alors.

La femme pencha la tête sur le côté puis elle s'assit au bord du lit le plus proche et Harry le contourna pour se retrouver derrière elle. Il la mordit alors presque sans prévenir et la femme gémit en penchant la tête pour lui laisser de la place…

.

.

Dans la Grande Salle, cependant que les vampires se remplissaient le ventre de sang chaud, on dégustait une soupe de légumes tout juste chaude en guise d'entrée. Le silence était le maître à bord mais McGonagall eût tôt fait de le briser.

- Nous n'avons pas à nous en faire pour monsieur Potter, fit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Il est très puissant, il s'en sortira haut la main, j'en suis certaine.

- Puissiez-vous dire vrai, fit alors Malefoy, pataugeant dans son assiette avec sa cuillère.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Pomfresh, assise près de lui.

- Je suis noué… Je ne pourrais rien avaler…

- Vous devriez, la nuit risque d'être longue.

Rogue grommela quelque chose mais continua d'avaler sa soupe sans regarder personne. Le plat principal fut ensuite servit, puis le dessert, et les sorciers en étaient au café quand les vampires apparurent dans la Grande Salle, alignés côtes à côtes.

- Vous n'avez pas encore terminé ? fit Harry en souriant largement.

Il contourna la table et embrassa son amant dans un mouvement continu avant de regarder McGonagall.

- Nous en sommes au café, fit-elle. Et vous ?

- Nos encas se reposent à l'Infirmerie, fit Linda avec un sourire. Ils rentreront chez eux dès demain matin. Quand commençons-nous ?

- Dès que vous serez prêts, répondit la directrice.

- Dans ce cas… Allons-y.

- Maintenant ?

Harry regarda sa Reine, surpris.

- Mais… fit-il.

- Il n'y a rien à préparer, fit le Seigneur Ram. La potion est prête, elle n'attend que d'être bue, Harry. Donc si tu es prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieure.

- Je peux avoir cinq minutes seul ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr… Nous vous attendons à l'Infirmerie. Vous venez, très chère ?

Linda hocha la tête puis les deux vampires s'en allèrent. Harry se tourna alors vers les deux professeurs et l'Infirmière.

- Professeurs, si ça se passe mal, j'aimerais que… commença-t-il.

- Il n'y aucune raison que cela se passe mal, Potter, fit Pomfresh un peu sèchement.

- Mais dans l'éventualité où…

- Cessez de vous torturer avec cela, fit McGonagall.

- Mais je voudrais que vous…

- Taisez-vous donc, idiot, fit Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais, enfin, je…

Le brun regarda les trois sorciers en face de lui et déglutit puis jeta un regard à Malefoy.

- Tout va bien se passer, Harry… Tu n'as pas confiance en des créatures comme toi ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête.

- Si mais…

- Cessez de penser négativement, fit McGonagall en se levant de son grand fauteuil d'or. Concentrez-vous sur la réussite de cette entremise. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela rate, vous êtes en parfaite santé, vous avez un bon moral, vous êtes un sorcier puissant… Quoi d'autre ?

Harry baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire tendu. Malefoy quitta alors sa chaise et le prit dans ses bras.

- On se reverra demain matin… fit-il.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire le Gryffondor qui posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond. Les trois professeurs s'en allèrent alors et Harry recula.

- Promets-moi d'être là quand je me réveillerais…

- Je le jure… Je te veillerais toute la nuit, je ne dormirais pas jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, vivant ou non.

Harry déglutit de nouveau. Malefoy le regarda dans les yeux puis ils s'embrassèrent et Harry brisa le baiser.

- Chéri… Si jamais cela devait rater… Fais ce que tu as à faire, d'accord ? fit-il.

Le Serpentard sembla perdre les couleurs de son visage l'espace d'une seconde puis il hocha la tête avec raideur. D'anciennes paroles lui revinrent alors, à un instant où, lors d'un grand moment de réflexion, Harry lui avait donné un morceau de bois pointu en lui disant de le ranger dans un endroit accessible facilement et de ne pas hésiter à le lui enfoncer dans le cœur si jamais il perdait son self-control.

- Je sais que tu en seras capable… Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre de cette façon, pas pour l'éternité. Pas sans toi… fit le brun en lui serrant les mains dans les siennes.

Malefoy ferma les yeux et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Harry les intercepta de ses doigts.

- Je me demande comment je faisais pour vivre avant de… de tomber amoureux de toi… fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le Gryffondor déposa un baiser sur les joues du blond avant de lui prendre solidement la main. Ils gagnèrent ensuite l'Infirmerie en silence, côte à côte…

- Ah ! Vous voilà, fit McGonagall en les voyant entrer dans la vaste salle silencieuse, quelques minutes plus tard. Monsieur Potter, venez, s'il vous plait.

Elle tendit le bras et lui fit signe d'approcher. Malefoy le regarda puis il lui lâcha la main et s'approcha de Rogue qui semblait étudier un parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- La recette de cette potion…

- Ah d'accord… Où sont Linda et l'autre vampire ?

- Dans la pièce d'à côté, fit Rogue évasivement en montrant de la main la porte fermée dans son dos.

Malefoy hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Il regarda ensuite vers Harry et McGonagall qui discutaient à mi-voix et soudain la porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit et l'Infirmière apparut en discutant avec Linda.

- Ah Harry, tu es là, fit alors Linda. Va t'installer sur le lit, tu veux bien ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Malefoy.

- Simple précaution, fit le Seigneur Ram en apparaissant à son tour. Monsieur Potter risque de souffrir pendant le processus de transformation. Son métabolisme a été mis en pause pendant très longtemps et son redémarrage demande une grande énergie autant physique que magique. Réveiller un mort n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis il leva les yeux au plafond et regarda avec une petite appréhension son amant s'installer sur un lit en hochant la tête comme Linda lui parlait.

- Venez, laissons-les, fit soudain McGonagall en faisant signe au blond se tourner les talons. Severus ?

- Je viens dans une minute.

La directrice hocha la tête puis elle poussa Malefoy dans le couloir qui protesta.

- Pas la peine que nous soyons tous sur eux, fit-elle en refermant la porte de l'Infirmerie. Vous aurez largement le temps de retrouver Potter après cela.

- Si vous le dites…

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête de concert puis emmenèrent le Serpentard avec eux.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9 FIN

Hou là, je suis navrée, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais update il y a déjà dix jours. Cela dit... /mode râleuse ON : Vu le nombre de commentaires que je reçois, ce à quoi je ne suis pas habituée, et vu que personne ne m'a vraiment tannée pour avoir la suite, bref... /mode râleuse OFF.

Bon aller, c'est donc le dernier chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A bientôt pour une autre fic.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9**

.

Quasiment personne ne trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là. Dérogeant à sa promesse, Malefoy ne resta pas au chevet d'Harry une fois qu'il eut ingéré la potion concoctée par le Seigneur Ram et Linda. Non pas par peur du résultat, mais plutôt à cause du fait que, à peine la potion avalée, le Gryffondor s'était mit à pleurer et à hurler de douleur en se tordant en tous sens, comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris particulièrement puissant.

Rogue l'avait alors conduit chez lui pour lui épargner une douleur supplémentaire inutile.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point l'entendre crier de douleur à ce point me terrifie, soupira Malefoy.

Rogue observa un silence et jeta un œil vers la porte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre mais il n'en fut rien.

Affalés dans des fauteuils en cuir qui s'étaient installés devant l'estrade, les deux sorciers s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de classe de Rogue. Vautré dans son fauteuil, Malefoy se tourna sur une hanche et remonta ses jambes sur l'accoudoir. Rogue le regarda du coin de l'œil. Assis lui aussi dans un fauteuil identique, ses longues jambes reposaient sur le pupitre le plus proche. Il avait un verre de Scotch à la main et, le regardant, il demanda :

- Drago, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien entendu…

- Si demain matin Potter n'est pas… redevenu lui-même. Qu'allez-vous faire par rapport à… à vous deux ?

Malefoy haussa un sourcil puis pinça les lèvres et ajusta la couverture verte sur lui.

- Potter m'a demandé de faire ce que j'avais à faire si demain il était encore un vampire… fit-il après quelque secondes d'un silence pesant.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rogue.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inferieure et le sombre professeur sembla comprendre.

- Il vous en a donné les moyens ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'a donné un pieu en bois en me disant de le cacher dans un endroit de la chambre facilement accessible pour moi au cas où il deviendrait agressif et tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que… que je devrais faire _ça_ parce qu'il ne veut pas continuer à vivre sans moi…

Le blond baissa aussitôt la tête et appuya son front contre le dossier du fauteuil. Rogue soupira discrètement.

- Votre relation avec lui dérange beaucoup de monde, vous vous en doutez j'imagine… fit-il.

- Peu de personnes savent à quel stade nous en sommes…

- Certes, mais si elle dérange maintenant alors que c'est un secret, imaginez une fois qu'elle sera révélée au grand jour ?

- Si Potter redevient humain, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser, parrain…

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas été gratifié de ce titre depuis que Malefoy avait quitté les jupes de sa gouvernante soit bien une dizaine d'années en arrière…

- Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? fit alors Rogue, devenant familier.

- Oui, plus que tout. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne m'étais imaginé tomber amoureux d'un garçon et encore moins de Potter ! Mais pendant ces quelques jours que nous avons passés ensembles par nécessité pour lui, je me suis rendu compte que sous airs de Sauveur du Monde, c'est un mec normal. Lui non plus n'avait pas imaginé tomber amoureux d'un mec. Nous nous sommes détestés pendant sept ans, professeur et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, tout s'écroule et je le vois différemment…

- Restes-tu tourné vers les femmes ?

- Oui, résolument oui. Potter est et restera l'homme de ma vie, peu importe combien de temps durera notre relation, il n'y aura pas d'autre homme après lui. Si nous séparons pour X raison, je retournerais auprès des femmes.

- Et… Tu sais que tu as une autre solution que d'en finir avec lui aussi radicalement…

- Oui… Je le sais. Mais non. Il ne veut pas me transformer et je ne veux pas non plus. J'aime trop la vie pour l'abandonner, même au profit de celui qui me fait vibrer.

Rogue pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire puis il se recroquevilla sous sa couverture et entreprit de faire un somme malgré sa position plus qu'inconfortable et son stress grandissant.

.

oOo

.

- Ligotez-le, Mrs Pomfresh, demanda Linda en regardant l'Infirmière. S'il se débat trop, il risque de se blesser…

Pomfresh jeta un sortilège sur le lit où se tortillait Harry. Aussitôt le brun se retrouva magiquement attaché, des cordes invisibles lui maintenant les poignets et les chevilles aux montants du lit. Il continua néanmoins à s'agiter mais au moins, il ne pourrait se faire mal.

- J'ai mal pour lui… fit Linda en serrant ses bras autour de son buste, sous son châle.

- Faire repartir des organes morts depuis plusieurs semaines est toujours douloureux, long et incertain. Ce serait comme… utiliser la magie après des mois de privation, fit Ram en croisant les bras à son tour sous son ample cape. Mrs Pomfresh, vous devriez aller dormir, nous allons le veiller.

- Très bien, mais réveillez-moi au moindre changement.

- Entendu.

.

oOo

.

L'aube éclairait froidement le château le lendemain matin. Un crachin rendait le paysage flou et Malefoy, debout sur le perron du château, frissonna. Un châle rouge se posa sur ses épaules et le Serpentard regarda vers Linda.

- Vous n'allez pas dormir ? fit-il.

- J'ai somnolé une heure ou deux cette nuit, répondit la femme vampire. Et toi ?

- A peine… Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort…

- Ca a fonctionné ?

Linda pinça les lèvres.

- Il faut attendre encore un peu… Que vas-tu faire si cela n'a pas fonctionné ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Il regarda vers la Forêt Interdite puis dit :

- J'ai un pieu en bois dans notre chambre…

- Je vois… Il te l'a demandé ?

- Oui.

- Il t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, répondit le blond en hochant la tête. Je sais ce que vous pensez, l'amour entre un humain et un vampire est impossible, l'un est immortel, l'autre va vieillir et mourir inexorablement… C'est pourquoi Harry m'a demandé de faire ça s'il se réveille vampire. Il ne veut pas vivre en sachant que je finirais par me détourner de lui un jour ou l'autre, aspirant à une vie normale et souhaitant une famille.

- C'est un choix cruel mais nécessaire… Un vampire mort est préférable à un vampire dépressif…

Linda soupira et croisa les bras.

- Vous avez connu ce genre de cas ? demanda alors le Serpentard.

- Comme le tient ? Oui, une seule fois en deux cent ans d'immortalité…

- Et ?

- L'histoire s'est bien terminée…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Parce que je suis devant toi.

Malefoy regarda la femme près de lui. Il haussa les sourcils et Linda sourit.

- Rodolf était encore humain quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il travaillait dans un bar, de nuit, dans les années dix-huit cent, et je venais de m'installer dans sa ville. J'étais sortie pour diner et je suis tombée sur lui. Comme tu as dû le constater, c'est un beau gabarit…

Malefoy hocha la tête. Rodolf avait tout d'une armoire à glace, aussi bien le physique que le caractère…

- En voyant ce jeune homme si fort, je me suis régalée d'avance, reprit Linda en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses canines. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des semaines, faute aux chasseurs de vampires de l'époque qui traquaient le moindre personnage un peu atypique. J'avais donc très faim et j'ai suivit Rodolf jusque chez lui, dans le plus grand silence… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se plante sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée, se retourne et ne dise : « Montre-toi vampire, que je connaisse au moins le visage de ma Faucheuse. »

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Il a vraiment dit ça comme ça ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Ces mots sont restés gravés dans ma mémoire tellement j'ai été surprise.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? J'ai cherché à fuir. J'étais encore très jeune à l'époque et je craignais tout le monde. De plus la chasse aux vampires était un sport national à l'époque… Malheureusement pour moi, trop affamée, je n'avais pas remarqué que ma traque m'avait emmenée dans une rue passante et animée. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de me montrer. Je me suis alors avancée dans une flaque de lumière, sous un lampadaire à la flamme vacillante et Rodolf a parut surpris en me voyant. Il m'avouera plus tard qu'il s'était attendu à voir un homme.

- Vous êtes tombée amoureuse à ce moment-là ?

- Non, bien des semaines plus tard, répondit Linda en secouant lentement la tête. Le soir où j'ai été démasquée, Rodolf m'a laissée partir mais il avait piqué ma curiosité. Pendant des jours ensuite, je l'ai espionné à travers les fenêtres de sa maison, suivit depuis son bar jusque chez lui et vice versa. J'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas homme à sortir tous les soirs mais qu'il le faisait volontiers pour peu qu'on le lui demande, qu'il était célibataire et sans enfants. Deux semaines d'espionnage après notre première rencontre, j'ai décidé de l'aborder et là encore il m'a surprise à le suivre.

- Il a dû faire une drôle de tête, non ?

- Oui, plutôt. C'était un mélange de surprise et de colère. Pas le moins du monde apeuré, il m'a invitée chez lui et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'un vampire ne peut entrer chez les gens sans y avoir été au préalable invité.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Il l'a fait délibérément ? Avec tous les risques que cela comporte ?

- Oui. On ne fait pas entrer une personne normale en lui disant : « Entre, je t'invite… » à haute et intelligible voix…

Malefoy eut un mouvement de tête pour marquer l'évidence et Linda reprit :

- Rodolf était un Moldu de son vivant, mais un Moldu à l'esprit très ouvert. Il croyait en l'existence de la magie, des dragons, des êtres surnaturels, et voir un vampire en chair et en os devant lui était plutôt une source de fascination que de peur. D'abord intimidée, je n'ai pas osé entrer plus loin que le petit corridor. Lui avait disparu dans une vaste pièce et c'est quand je l'ai vu revenir avec un gobelet en étain que j'ai comprit…

- Un verre de sang je suppose ?

- Oui, et humain. Le sien.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Malefoy en regardant la jeune femme avec stupeur.

- Il savait parfaitement que je le suivais depuis notre première rencontre mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il s'était prélevé du sang chaque jour depuis deux semaines, à l'aide d'une seringue, en prévision de notre première rencontre car il voulait parler avec moi et non être dévoré.

Malefoy resta coi, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. C'est une rencontre pour le moins… inhabituelle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Et… Quand l'avez-vous transformé ?

- Oh là, bien après ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse après environ deux mois de rendez-vous réguliers au cours duquel il notait tout ce que je racontais sur la vampirisation afin d'en faire un jour un livre. Cela faisait presque trois mois que nous nous connaissions et comme tout homme qui se respecte, que ce soit des années dix-huit cent ou de maintenant, un soir il a cherché à aller plus loin mais je l'ai repoussé, sous prétexte que je n'étais pas comme lui mais j'ai fini par céder et nous avons passé une journée ensemble… Hum, pardon, une nuit.

Malefoy sourit légèrement. Les vampires vivant la nuit et dormant le jour, il leur était facile d'intervertir les plus basiques des expressions.

- Là tout s'est corsé… reprit Linda.

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement.

- J'étais vampire depuis moins de cent ans et mon corps avait encore des sursauts de vie, notamment lors de grandes émotions. Cette nuit avec Rodolf en a été une et je me suis rapidement découverte enceinte…

- Enceinte ? Mais… Je croyais que cela ne fonctionnait que dans l'autre sens…

- Moi aussi… Jusqu'à ce que je perde cet enfant. Quand il l'a apprit, Rodolf en a été malade. Je l'ai alors volontairement éloigné de ma vie et je suis repartie en voyage. Je ne suis revenue en Angleterre que six mois plus tard et j'ai apprit alors une horrible nouvelle.

- Il était arrivé quelque chose à Rodolf, c'est ça ?

Linda hocha la tête.

- Il était mourant. Il avait fait une chute à cheval et s'était brisé le dos. Les médecins n'avaient aucun espoir pour lui mais moi je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir comme ça. Je l'aimais et une nuit, je me suis introduite dans sa chambre d'hôpital et je l'ai mordu. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agit. Il a été mon tout premier humain engendré et quand il est parvenu à faire les liens entre ses souvenirs et sa vie actuelle, nous sommes devenus un couple aussi solide que du granit. J'ai mit au monde le premier bébé vampire de l'histoire d'Angleterre six mois plus tard.

- Et aujourd'hui cela fait donc… cent quatre-vingt-dix ans que vous êtes tous les deux ?

- A quelques mois près, oui.

Linda sourit. Malefoy lui renvoya son sourire puis le rangea.

- Pour en revenir à Harry, fit la femme vampire. Tu as le choix, il l'a aussi, moi je ne l'avais pas. C'était ça ou alors je regardais mourir l'homme de ma vie… Tu fais bien de vouloir rester humain. La vie immortelle n'a rien de drôle, Drago. Moi je ne suis pas seule, j'ai une famille, mais Harry et toi n'aurez jamais de famille à vous. Harry est trop connu en Angleterre pour qu'un clan l'accepte et il ne pourra en créer un qu'en transformant un vivant et ça, je sais qu'il n'en a aucune envie puisqu'il ne veut pas te transformer toi.

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Soudain un bruit de galopade se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent.

- Mr Malefoy ! Miss Linda !

C'était Mrs Pomfresh qui arrivait au grand galop, tenant ses jupes devant elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Linda.

- C'est… C'est Potter… Il… Je crois que ça a fonctionné !

Malefoy sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Il jeta un regard à Linda puis partit ventre à terre en direction de l'Infirmerie. Linda regarda Pomfresh en souriant.

- Allons-y tranquillement, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, fit-il.

Pomfresh, essoufflée, hocha la tête puis les deux femmes reprirent le chemin de l'Infirmerie d'un pas nettement plus tranquille.

.

oOo

.

- Restez ici, vous !

Rogue saisit Malefoy par les épaules et le força à faire quelques pas en arrière.

- Laissez-moi le voir ! fit-il en remuant.

- Pas encore, répondit la voix du Seigneur Ram de l'autre côté d'un vaste rideau. Il n'est pas présentable…

Malefoy regarda Rogue, surpris. Ce dernier secoua la tête et le blond sembla se détendre. Il prit place sur une chaise et le silence se fit dans la vaste pièce, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit crépitant de petit sortilèges de l'autre côté du rideau.

- Mr Malefoy, fit alors la voix de McGonagall. En attendant que nous ayons terminé d'arranger Mr Potter, pourriez-vous contacter Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ?

- Je, heu…

- S'il vous plait.

- Je… Heu bon très bien…

Indécis, le blond se leva lentement de sa chaise mais Rogue le poussa dans le couloir sans ménagement. Malefoy n'eut alors d'autre choix que de gagner le bureau de la Directrice pour contacter Hermione et Ron via la cheminée.

Les deux Gryffondors se pointèrent une minute plus tard et ils crurent d'abord à une mauvaise nouvelle quand ils virent la tête de six pieds de long que leur offrirent les deux Serpentards en les accueillant.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, fit Rogue en se reprenant. Enfin… on ne sait pas.

- Vous ne _savez_ pas ? fit Ron.

- Oui bon ben ça va…

- Mais encore ?

- Harry est à l'Infirmerie.

- Et il ne lui est rien arrivé, bien entendu… fit Hermione.

- Non, mais si mais… Roh vous m'agacez miss Granger.

Rogue secoua la tête puis Malefoy dit :

- Harry est en train de subir, ou non, une transformation…

- Une quoi ? Mais encore ? fit Hermione.

- Linda, la Reine des Vampires d'Angleterre, et le Seigneur Ram, un très vieux vampire, ont trouvé un remède à la vampirisation, enfin on espère… Ils l'ont testé sur Harry cette nuit mais je n'ai pas encore eut le droit d'aller le voir…

- Et… fit Hermione en croisant les bras. Ca vous aurait arraché la figure de nous prévenir ? Est-ce qu'il risque d'y rester ?

- A proprement parler non, fit Rogue en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il peut tout aussi bien redevenir humain que rester un vampire pour l'éternité…

- Ce qui est pire en soit, fit Malefoy.

- Je le concède, fit Hermione. Cela dit, où est-ce que ça en est ?

Les deux Serpentards secouèrent la tête. Ils semblaient dans le gaz total, rapport à la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passée, et Hermione regarda Rogue un peu de travers. Elle n'osa rien dire, après tout il était toujours son professeur, même pendant les vacances, mais les traits tirés de l'homme eurent pour effet de l'inquiéter un peu quand même.

Un silence assez épais s'installa soudain et Malefoy eut un soupir saccadé. Soudain des pas précipités dans le couloir se firent entendre et Linda déboula dans le bureau Gryffondorien de McGonagall. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et cogna contre le mur.

- Linda ! s'exclama Rogue en sursautant. Que se passe-t-il ?

Essoufflée, la femme vampire posa une main sur son ventre joliment arrondi en ânonnant :

- Il est… Il est prêt… Ca a…

- Ca a marché ? fit Malefoy en se redressant vivement.

Linda déglutit puis hocha la tête. Soudain elle trébucha et Hermione et Ron lui sautèrent dessus. Ils la firent aussitôt asseoir et Rogue s'approcha d'elle pendant que Malefoy quittait la pièce à fond de train.

- Suivez-le, je m'occupe d'elle, fit Rogue aux deux Gryffondors qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Linda, reste avec moi…

- Oui, oui… Ca va aller, Severus, ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'aurais pas dû courir alors que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir…

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ca te calmera un peu.

Le professeur lui tendit un verre d'eau et la femme vampire y trempa ses lèvres rouges en hochant la tête. Elle avala une gorgée puis inspira profondément avant de soupirer longuement.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui… Nous pouvons y aller.

- Bon, mais si tu te sens mal, tu le dis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, gentil petit humain, je ne crains rien.

- Je sais bien mais tu es ma seule amie…

Linda regarda le sombre professeur de travers. Elle sourit alors puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser amical.

- Tu es adorable pour un humain, fit-elle en effaçant du pouce la marque rouge. Aller, retournons à l'Infirmerie, tu veux bien ?

- Entendu.

Rogue se releva alors et proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui le prit en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tranquillement vers l'Infirmerie où Malefoy, Ron et Hermione trépignaient, pressés de voir Harry.

- Aller, aller, aller, fit Malefoy en dansant sur place.

- Allons, calmez-vous, fit Pomfresh avec un sourire. Seigneur Ram ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, venez jeune homme, vous pouvez venir le voir un moment…

Malefoy sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Hermione lui fit signe de se bouger et le blond déglutit bruyamment en se tordant les mains. Il s'approcha ensuite du rideau et inspira profondément avant de le franchir.

- Approchez, approchez, lui fit le Seigneur Ram en se redressant du lit, un linge à la main. Je vous préviens, il n'est pas très beau à voir mais tout va s'estomper progressivement au fur et à mesure que le sang reprendra son chemin dans ses veines. D'ici une ou deux semaines ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Malefoy hocha nerveusement la tête, les mains crispées l'une sur l'autre. Ram sourit alors et repassa de l'autre côté du rideau en le tirant jusqu'au mur. Malefoy tourna ensuite la tête vers Harry et son regard tomba sur le dos d'un miroir en argent. Il y vit son propre visage et fronça les sourcils en se voyant aussi blafard et fatigué.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur, chéri, fit alors la voix de Harry de l'autre côté du miroir.

Le blond sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'approcha d'un pas puis d'un autre et son regard passa par-dessus le miroir et tomba sur celui du Gryffondor.

- Oh nom d'un dragon !

Le Serpentard porta ses mains à sa bouche puis lentement il tendit le bras vers Harry qui posa son miroir sur son ventre et tendit une main à son tour.

- C'est…

- Terrifiant ? fit Harry avec un sourire. Oui, effectivement, mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas…

- On dirait que tu… que tu as prit un coup de soleil terrible… et tous ces traits bleus là… balbutia le Serpentard en agitant l'index vers son amant.

- Ce sont mes veines, amour… Elles sont apparentes parce que le sang les a fait gonfler et les réhydrate progressivement… Ne t'inquiète pas, elles vont disparaitre très vite… Prends ma main…

Malefoy regarda ses doigts à quelques centimètres de ceux de son amant mais hésita. Il fini par avancer l'épaule et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux du brun.

- Ils sont chauds ! s'exclama le blond, stupéfiait.

- Oui, fit Harry en rigolant doucement. Viens, assieds-toi…

Croisant ses doigts à ceux du Gryffondor, Malefoy s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la main striée de bleu vif. Toutes les veines, même les plus minuscules, étaient visibles sous la peau rouge vif et c'était une vision assez terrifiante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va passer… assura Harry.

- A la limite, si ca avait été que sur les mains j'aurais rien dit mais là…

- Toutes les veines de mon corps entier ont été aussi sèches que le désert pendant plus de deux mois, fit Harry. Tu as déjà bu de l'eau en ayant la gorge totalement sèche ? Ben c'est le même principe. Et je ne te parle pas du cœur… Quand il est repartit, avec des hoquets, j'ai cru qu'il allait me fausser compagnie…

- C'est douloureux là ?

- Ca picote un peu par endroits mais autrement c'est supportable… Bon il va sans dire qu'à certains endroits, c'est _très_ douloureux mais bon, je vais t'épargner les détails…

Malefoy sourit et pinça les lèvres. Il regarda alors Harry qui sourit à son tour.

- Oui, tu peux m'embrasser… fit-il avec un hochement de tête. Mais doucement…

Malefoy sourit puis se pencha et ils échangèrent un très léger baiser, Harry souffrant au moindre contact un peu trop appuyé.

- Je suis si soulagé… fit alors le blond en caressant toujours le dos de la main à la peau si tourmentée. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais inquiet… J'avais surtout peur de devoir faire ce que tu sais en fait…

- Est-ce que tu l'aurais fait ?

Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis baissa la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite.

- Si tu avais été inconscient j'aurais peut-être trouvé le courage, mais pas si tu m'avais regardé dans les yeux… Mais ça a marché, tu vas vivre de nouveau comme les humains, au grand jour et nous ne nous cacherons plus.

- Tu en es certain ?

- De ?

- Tu es certain de vouloir sortir officiellement avec moi ?

Le blond déglutit puis hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui, je le suis. Je me fiche de ceux qui me regarderont de travers en disant que j'ai trahis Serpentard ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, ca m'est égal. Je veux être près de toi pour encore quelques années.

- Au moins une alors, fit Harry avec un sourire. Après, advienne que pourra…

Malefoy sourit puis le Gryffondor l'autorisa à aller chercher Ron et Hermione qui prirent la place du blond. Celui-ci, soulagé, se réfugia dans les bras de Rogue qui lui frotta vigoureusement le dos, soulagé lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si le brun n'avait pas survécu à ce traitement. Comment annoncer au monde sorcier que son Sauveur est mort des suites des blessures reçues lors de son affrontement avec le Lord ? Rogue soupira et Malefoy s'assit sur une chaise en se frottant le visage, un sourire niait plaqué sur la figure. Aucun doute, il était soulagé et heureux. Comme beaucoup d'autres...

FIN

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! THE END !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Je vous dit merci pour vos commentaires et à bientôt !

Phénix


End file.
